Minha Menina
by danydessinha
Summary: Tradução da fic MI NIÑA da autoria de @Iri Ly . Eu rompi a promessa que fiz, mas ela rompeu meu coração. Apesar disso, ela jamais deixará de ser minha menina. HISTÓRIA FINCHEL
1. Fazendo planos

**Fazendo planos**

** POV RACHEL**

Depois de umas merecidas férias estava de volta ao instituto, os garotas se abriam como o mar vermelho ao meu lado.

- "Ei Rachel." – me gritou Tina e eu lhe devolvi o cumprimento.

- "Olá Rachel!" – disse um garoto que não conhecia, mas ainda assim sorri.

Ser popular é genial, todos querem me conhecer e cumprimentar. No McKinley há três motivos pelos quais pode ser popular, o primeiro é ser jogador da equipe de futebol, segundo é ser animadora e a terceira forma é fazer parte do Clube Glee e eu sou a co capitã do Novas Direções e das animadoras.

Quinn Fabray, minha melhor amiga, é a capitã das animadoras e meu precioso namorado é meu co capitão no Glee. Sorri ao ver que apesar de cinco anos de namoro nossas mentes seguiam unidas, já que apenas pensei e ele apareceu no corredor.

- "Olá minha estrelinha." – se aproximou de mim e me beijou. "como terminaram as férias?" – havíamos passado juntos todo o primeiro mês, mas depois ele foi de férias para LA.

- "Sentindo saudades sua." – disse a ele o abraçando com força.

- "Eu também senti sua falta." – começamos a caminhar de mãos dadas até que encontramos minha amiga com seu namorado.

- "Olá Quinn." – lhe disse correndo a seu lado para abraça-la. "Ei Sam!" – disse ao garoto loiro a seu lado.

- "Olá." – me respondeu ele, também me abraçando, eu tenho uma boa relação com ele, também o considero como meu amigo.

Nós quatro formávamos os dois casais mais influentes da escola, acho que Sam e Quinn são mais populares já que ela é animadora e ele jogador de futebol, ambos estão no Glee. Depois de nós quatro eu diria que está Tina e Mike ou talvez Artie e Britt não estou segura.

- "Como está Jesse?" – disse Sam secamente ao meu namorado e Quinn só se limitou a sorrir de maneira fingida.

- "Tudo bem." – respondeu Jesse. "Bem estrelinha, tenho que ir." – Jesse me deu um beijo e deu a volta, para caminhar para sua primeira aula, eu olhei para meus amigos com reprovação.

- "O que!" – exclamou Sam como se nada.

- "Poderiam ser um pouco mais amáveis." – disse a eles brava.

- "Rachel, sabe que ele não é do nosso agrado e que o cumprimentamos só por você." – eu sabia que ele não simpatizava com eles, mas ele era meu namorado, aconteça o que acontecer, as coisas são assim e não mudam, além do mais eles como meus amigos deveriam aceitar.

- "Olá garotos." – disse uma voz masculina nas minhas costas, me virei para ver de quem se tratava.

- "Affff... o que me faltava." – bufei ao ver Finn Hummel. Dado que não tinha namorada, então sua popularidade se limitava a ser o quarterback e um Dom Juan pelo qual todas morrem, comecei a caminhar já que não suportava nem ter ele perto.

- "Olá e adeus Finn." – escutei Quinn dizer. "Rach me espera." – me gritou e quando esteve ao meu lado me deu o braço. "não entendo porque odeia tanto a Finn."

- "Já te disse mil vezes que não o odeio." – lhe expliquei de novo. "é só que não me agrada, além do mais..." – agreguei. "...não quero que briguemos de novo por culpa desse animal."

- "Bom, está bem." – disse Quinn revirando os olhos.

Entramos na nossa primeira aula e nos sentamos juntas como já era costume, o professor Schue entrou um pouco depois da gente e iniciou a aula.

**POV QUINN**

Sam e eu estamos em um corredor da escola nos beijando, eu estou encostada no meu armário e Sam está na minha frente com sua mão em meu pescoço.

- "Sam." – sussurrei entre seus lábios.

- "Hum..." – murmurou sem deixar de me beijar.

- "Se lembra do plano, verdade?" – Sam parou para me olhar.

- "Está segura?" – me perguntou nervoso. "Rachel poderia ficar brava."

- "Sam por favor, já conversamos." – meu namorado bufou e voltou a me beijar.

- "É só que as vezes as amigas sabem melhor o que a outra necessita."

- "Aham..." – disse sorrindo. "E as vezes os namorados sabem melhor o que nossa garota necessita." – fechou o olho de maneira sexy e voltou a me beijar.

_Flashback_

Hoje é nosso último dia na praia, por isso Sam e eu decidimos passar todo o daí embaixo de uma palmeira, enquanto meus pais faziam uma última tour pela cidade.

Eu estava olhando para o mar em silencio.

- "Quinn." – disse meu namorado balançando o braço para que eu prestasse atenção. "Está me assustando, por que está tão calada?" – questionou.

- "Estava pensando em Rach." – minha amiga me tinha muito preocupada.

- "O que acontece com ela?" – eu me virei para olhá-lo no rosto.

- "Acho que não é feliz." – lhe expliquei.

- "Porque diz isso, amor?" – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. "Para mim me parece que é muito feliz, é popular, tem namorado, seus pais a amam."

- "Sim, parece que é feliz." – lhe disse um pouco brava. "mas eu sei que não é."

Desde que eu cheguei a Ohio há quatro anos, Rachel tem sido minha melhor amiga, sempre esteve ao meu lado. Desde que a conheci tem sido namorada de Jesse St. James, um garoto que mora a um quarteirão de nossas casas.

Mas ultimamente Rachel não se vê muito feliz e não quer me dizer porque tem dias que fica olhando para o nada e suspira com tristeza, além do mais quando passamos pelo parquinho que está perto de casa seu rosto muda completamente e seus olhos se enchem de tristeza.

E por outro lado está Finn, desde que conheço eles não são os melhores amigos, mas ao menos se diziam 'olá' e agora ela não pode nem ver ele. Segundo Hiram e Leroy, quando eles se mudaram há uns dez anos, Finn ficou amigo inseparável de Rachel. Mas eles, igual que eu, desconhecem o porque que deixaram de ser amigos.

- "Quinn." – disse Sam me sacudindo novamente.

- "Sam, tenho uma ideia." – lhe disse feliz.

- "Que ideia?" – perguntou desconfiado.

- "Bom, você averigua com Finn o porque ele e Rachel deixaram de ser amigos."

- "Oh não, não, não..." – disse ele movendo as mãos. "o que tem a ver Finn com a tristeza de Rachel? Ela não o suporta." – Sam sabia menos sobre eles, já que ele só tinha um ano no McKinley, mesmo tempo que tinha de ser meu namorado e amigo de Finn.

- "Veja, eles eram muito amigos." – lhe expliquei só o mais importante. "acho que ela sente falta de seu melhor amigo."

- "Que maneira tão estranha de sentir falta!" – soltou entre risos.

- "Bom, então vai me ajudar?" – perguntei fazendo cara de cachorro pidão."

- "Sabe que sim..." – me lancei feliz a seus braços, porque estou segura que ninguém tem um namorado melhor que o meu.

* * *

><p>- "Olá Quinn." – escutei a voz de minha amiga e me separei de Sam para vê-la correndo até a mim, nos abraçamos. "Ei Sam!" – disse para meu namorado.<p>

- "Olá." – ele também a abraçou, amava que duas das pessoas que mais quero de deem bem.

- "Como está Jesse?" – disse Sam sem vontade e eu me limitei a sorrir.

- "Tudo bem." – nos disse. Ele sabia que não o queríamos e eu estou segura de que ele não nos suporta, só que é melhor ator. – "Bem estrelinha, tenho que ir." – disse para minha amiga e a beijou.

Eu ia perguntar a Rach por suas férias, mas ela se virou nos olhando com cara de assassina em série.

- "O que!" – disse Sam levantando os ombros.

- "Poderiam ser um pouco mais amáveis" – sei que deveria ser, mas tem algo que me diz que não.

- "Rachel, sabe que ele não é do nosso agrado e que o cumprimentamos só por você." – não podia mentir, ela sabia.

- "Olá garotos." – vi Finn vindo até a gente.

- "Affff... o que me faltava." – se foi sem se despedir. Juraria que ia soltando fogo pelo nariz.

- "Olá e adeus Finn." – disse para meu outro amigo, me aproximei de Sam e o beijei. – "lembre-se do plano" – sussurrei para ele e saí correndo atrás de minha amiga. "Rach me espera." – disse a ela quando a tive a vista e segurei no braço dela. "não entendo porque odeia tanto a Finn." – disse fazendo minha última tentativa para que ela confessasse a verdade.

- "Já te disse mil vezes que não o odeio, é só que não me agrada, além do mais..." – fez uma pausa, para deixar a raiva de lado. "...não quero que briguemos de novo por culpa desse animal." – logo me daria conta do que passava.

- "Bom, está bem." – disse Quinn revirando os olhos.

As aulas passaram rapidíssimo, quando chegou a hora do almoço corri para buscar Sam, para que me contasse o que havia averiguado.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)


	2. O dedo na ferida

**O dedo na ferida**

** POV FINN**

Quando Quinn se foi, Sam e eu fomos para a aula e nos sentamos em nossos habituais lugares, está vamos conversando sobre nossas férias e de repente Karofsky, mais conhecido como o rato de biblioteca, nos disse que a professora não viria, por isso teríamos quase toda a manhã livre.

- "Escuta Finn..." – me disse Sam enquanto saiamos da sala. "queria te perguntar algo."

- "Sabe que se é sobre a grande V, deveria perguntar para o Puck." – todos na escola achavam que eu me deitava com todas, mas na realidade jamais passei da primeira base.

- "Não, não é disso." – disse coçando a cabeça.

- "Então?" – perguntei confuso.

- "Bem, é que nas férias Quinn me disse que alguma vez você e Rachel Berry foram amigos." – eu sorri meio de lado, sentindo a ferida se abrir novamente. "bom, só queria saber o por que agora nem se falam?" – terminou de perguntar finalmente.

Sam é meu melhor amigo e realmente acho que para superar esse trauma deveria contar a alguém.

- "Me siga." – lhe disse e caminhei até as arquibancadas do campo de futebol.

- "Quando eu tinha seis anos, Rachel e seus pais se mudaram para a casa ao lado da minha." – comecei pela parte mais fácil. "eu estava na janela olhando os novos vizinhos, do carro desceram dois homens e um abriu a porta traseira e estendeu sua mão e vi sair uma menina de cabelo grande e escuro, com uma saia azul e uma blusinha branca."

- "Como lembra tanto?" – perguntou Sam confuso.

- "Na verdade não sei..." – recordava cada detalhe desse dia, me sentia como se estivesse justamente na janela de novo.

- "Continua." - me pediu.

- "Bom, a menina se virou para minha janela e nossos olhares se conectaram por um segundo, depois disso eu entrei em pânico e fechei minha janela me escondendo embaixo de minha cama." – Sam riu de mim.

_Flashback_

- "Finn." – disse minha mãe entrando em meu quarto, eu tirei minha cabeça do meu esconderijo. "O que faz aí carinho?" – perguntou minha mãe com um terno sorriso.

- "Hã... eu, eu..." – minha mãe voltou a sorrir.

- "Quer ir comigo visitar os novos vizi..." – saí como um raio e peguei a mão da minha mãe. "Uauuu, desde quando fica tão feliz em conhecer os vizinhos?" – disse me olhando de forma sarcástica, eu só levantei os ombros.

Ao descer as escadas Kurt estava nos esperando, mamãe pegou cada um pela mão. Chegamos e minha mãe tocou a campainha, enquanto esperávamos que abrissem meus pés se moviam como se eu quisesse ir ao banheiro. A porta abriu e o senhor branco com óculos sorriu para nós cordialmente.

- "Olá, eu sou Carole Hummel." – disse minha mãe. "E eles são meus filhos Kurt." – meu irmão fez uma reverencia e eu ri baixinho. "e ele é Finn." – quando disse meu nome minha menina apareceu atrás da porta.

- "Um prazer, eu sou Hiram e ela é minha talentosa filha Rachel." – eu me virei para olhá-la e ela sorriu timidamente. "entrem." – minha mãe entrou primeiro, seguida por Kurt. "Meninos, subam para o quarto de Rachel para brincarem." – meu irmão deu um pulo de alegria, suponho que estava feliz por já não ter que brincar comigo e minha bola de futebol.

- "Venham." – nos disse Rachel, eu imaginando a tragédia que me esperava ao redor de uma mesa de chá, fiz uma careta de dor.

- "Mamãe, não podemos ir ao parque?" – perguntei tratando de escapar.

- "Não sei se deixarão Rachel ir." – disse minha mãe olhando para o pai de Rachel.

- "Sim, sim... me deixam." – ela disse correndo para a porta e Kurt e eu a seguimos. Kurt e ela se adiantaram e conversavam sobre músicas, suponho que meu irmão havia encontrado uma amiga. "E o que fazemos aqui?" – perguntou ela brincando em um balanço.

- "Podemos brincar de pique esconde." – propus.

- "Bom, você conta." – disse apresada apontando para Kurt. Meu irmão concordou e foi para a parede do outro lado. "Vem." – ela pegou minha mão e começou a correr.

- "Rachel, não deveríamos ir tão longe." – lhe disse ao ver que começava a sair do parquinho pela parte traseira.

- "Não seja 'franguinha'..." – seu comentário me insultou, então para demonstrá-la que não era 'uma franguinha' a segui.

Rachel corria e corria, eu jamais havia ido tão longe, de repente minha menina tropeçou e caiu.

- "Aiiiiiii..." – se queixou e vi como seus olhos se umedeciam.

- "Está bem?" – lhe perguntei apressando o passo para ficar na frente dela.

- "Dói." – disse chorado.

- "Vamos, trate de se levantar." – peguei suas mãos e nossos olhares de novo se conectaram, até que ela mudou seu gesto por um de dor.

- "Não posso." – disse enquanto uma lágrima caia por sua bochecha. Limpei sua lágrima e me senti muito culpado, não deveria deixá-la chegar até aqui.

- "Vou buscar seus pais." – disse me levantando.

- "Não." – queixou. "me dá medo." – eu concordei e tratei de aproxima-la da árvore para que pudesse se recostar.

Quanto desejava poder ser maior e carregá-la em meus braços, mas só pude me sentar a seu lado, de repente ela recostou sua cabeça em meu ombro e eu sorri.

- "Fiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn... Racheeeeellllllll..." – escutava como nos chamavam de longe, deveria ter passado muitas horas, porque já quase não via o sol. Me levantei com cuidado para não acordar minha menina.

- "Estamos aqui." – gritei e Rachel pulou, me deu uma batida na cabeça por acordá-la. "Ainda te dói?" – ela concordou.

- "Obrigada por ficar comigo e cuidar de mim." – me deu um lindo sorriso.

- "Eu farei sempre que me pedir." – fiquei de frente para ela e segurei sua mão.

- "Promete?" – perguntou com um sorriso e eu concordei, pouco depois apareceram seus pais.

* * *

><p>- "Você gostava dela, verdade?" – me perguntou Sam, eu apenas concordei. "e por que se separaram?"<p>

- "Essa é a parte feia da história." – respirei e continuei. "depois desse dia, Rachel foi minha melhor amiga e algumas vezes a compartilhava com Kurt ou brincávamos os três, mas ela continuava sendo minha menina e meu irmão sabia. "Sam concordou. "quatro anos depois apareceu Jesse e arruinou tudo. Rachel nos trocou por ele." – disse triste.

- "Uau... ainda quer ela!" – afirmou Sam e eu não lhe respondi nada.

_Flashback_

- "Rachel, por que já quase não brinca conosco?" – reclamei com ela na tarde que chegou em minha casa.

- "Finn." – disse pegando minha mão. "Jesse não tem amigos."

- "Deve ser por algo." – disse bravo. Ele estava me roubando minha menina e eu não o suportava. Na escola Rachel já quase não falava comigo, só corria de um lado ao outro com Jesse e seu coral. Com Kurt ainda conversava mais seguidamente porque ele estava no coral com eles, mas eu já não era importante.

- "Não seja assim, ele me disse para te convidar para sua festa de aniversário." – o defendeu.

- "Não quero ir." – disse caprichoso, cruzando os braços.

- "Por favor." – uniu suas mãos como súplica. "por mim..." – soltou um pequeno riso.

- "Bom, mas só um pouco." – ela riu forte e pegou minha mão para me arrastar para a casa de Jesse.

Quando entramos Jesse pediu a todos que fizessem silencio, porque tinha algo importante a dizer.

- "Como já sabem é meu aniversário." – disse subindo em uma mesa. "e só quero uma coisa..." – fez uma pausa e se virou para nos olhar. "Rachel, seja minha namorada." – eu abri os olhos como pratos.

- "Sim." – respondeu ela com alegria. Como pude me soltei do braço de Rachel e saí correndo para fora da casa. "Finn espera." – gritou Rachel, correndo para me alcançar.

- "Para isso queria que eu viesse?" – gritei para ela bravo, ela retrocedeu assustada e eu me virei para ir para minha casa.

- "Espera Finn, fica comigo." – me suplicou.

- "Não Rachel, já não podemos ser amigos." – lhe disse triste, ver a menina que sempre considerei minha com outro seria doloroso.

- "Você prometeu que sempre que eu pedisse ficaria comigo e cuidaria de mim." – disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- "Essa promessa acabou." – tirei a pulseira que ela me deu e devolvi para ela. "já tem quem te cuide."

- "Ei, por que fez minha namorada chorar?" – gritou Jesse entrando em cena, não sei porque, mas me joguei sobre ele e comecei a bater.

- "Solta ele animal." – gritou Rachel de repente, me virei para olhar para ela surpreendido e minha menina de olhos ternos já não estava ali.

* * *

><p>- "Rachel mudou seu olhar pelo frio que tem agora." – suspirei.<p>

- "Uau..." – disse Sam novamente. "Finn, por que não disse que você a ama?"

- "Eu não amo ela." – a apressei em responder.

- "Ah tá..." – o sinal tocou e nos levantamos para ir para nossa seguinte aula.

**POV SAM**

Vi Quinn correndo pelos corredores até mim, pulou em meus braços com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e me beijou. Cada vez que fazia isso tudo a minha volta desaparecia.

- "O que averiguou?" – perguntou dando pulos.

- "Só por isso me beijou assim?" – ela negou. "bom, é mais complicado do que acha." – ela fez cara de terror. "Finn está apaixonado por ela."

- "O que?" – Quinn sorriu ainda mais feliz. "é genial, ele é perfeito para ela."

- "Quinn, você se esqueceu do Jesse." – disse tratando de tranquilizá-la. "além do mais, foi sua amiga que escolheu ele."

- "Me conte tudo." – exigiu Quinn me dando o braço.

Caminhamos até nos sentarmos embaixo de uma árvore. Quinn só escutava enquanto eu lhe contava toda a história e cada vez que algo acontecia, abria a boca como um grande 'O'.

- "Rachel o odeia por ter quebrado a promessa." – disse Quinn quando terminei.

- "Mas o que queria que ele fizesse, se ela, 'sua menina', aceitou ser namorada de outro?" – disse defendendo meu amigo.

- "Seguramente ela não pensou no que disse." – ambos defendíamos nossos amigos. "ela não quis ferir ele, estou segura."

- "Mas o fez." – ainda que não quisesse, eu já havia tomado partido nesse história.

- "Mas não intencionalmente." – disse Quinn brava, ficando de pé.

- "Espera..." – gritei e corri para abraça-la pela cintura. "não quero que briguemos." – sussurrei ao ouvido. "só aceite que os dois trocaram os pés pela cabeça." – ela concordou e sorriu para mim.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)

OBS. 2: Ontem fiquei tão contente com umas fotos Monchele no aeroporto que até ia postar 2 capítulo, mas minha internet saiu do ar e não pude colocar... Então aguardem que daqui a uns minutinhos eu coloco o outro cap aqui, talvez até mais dois..hahahahah


	3. Acabou o tempo

**Acabou o tempo**

** POV JESSE**

Meu Telefone tocou a caminho de casa, ao ver de quem se tratava não quis atender, jê que Rachel ia ao meu lado e queria encontrar o momento adequado para falar com ela.

- "Não vai atender?" – me perguntou na segunda vez que meu telefone tocou.

- "Não, você sabe o que penso sobre dirigir com responsabilidade." – não podia continuar dando corda ao assunto, quando chegássemos em sua casa eu diria a ela.

Chegamos mais rápido do que pensei e precisamente quando chegamos o imbecil do Hummel estava estacionando seu carro, claramente notei como toda a expressão de Rachel mudou, ficou mais tensa em seu banco.

Não podia crer que depois de tanto tempo ela ainda tenha sentimentos por ele. Desde que a conheci sabia que ela preferia ele, mas eu consegui afastá-la pouco a pouco e ele me facilitou as coisas quando partiu o coração dela e depois me bateu.

Maldito, a humilhação que me fez esse dia nunca vou perdoar. Me bater na frente de todos no MEU aniversário. Mas a satisfação que sinto ao ver ele se retorcer porque eu tenho sua menina não tem preço, eu jamais ia deixar Rachel e ela jamais vai me deixar por ele.

- "Ei Rachel." – disse para ver se ela tirava os olhos de seu amado fenômeno.

- "Sim Jesse." – disse ainda sem me olhar.

- "Tenho algo que te dizer." – eu estava furioso, passei a semana passada toda planejando isso e nossa memorável despedida para ela não prestar atenção em mim.

- "Ahã..." – articulou ainda com os olhos em seu vizinho, nesse momento meu telefone voltou a tocar.

- "Tenho que ir..." – ela pegou sua mochila e me deu um rápido beijo.

- "Te amo." – lhe disse por costume.

- "Eu também." – gritou correndo para sua casa.

Nossa relação se baseia em que quase temos os mesmos sonhos e acho que isso foi o que nos uniu ao princípio, agora só estávamos juntos por costume e por vingança, sei que ela não me ama, nunca havia feito e na verdade eu tão pouco.

Quando Rachel entrou em sua casa devolvi a ligação de Shelby.

- "Alô, sou Jesse." – disse enquanto dirigia o carro.

- "Te chamei três vezes..." – disse brava. "Por que não me atendia?"

- "Estava com Rachel e ainda não disse a ela." – escutei uma bufada do outro lado.

- "Jesse, tem até sexta para voltar para a Carmel." – gritou furiosa.

- "Já sei." – disse frustrado. "não vou passar mais tempo com esses perdedores."

- "Muito bem." – disse respirando fundo. "nos falamos..."

- "Sim." – contestei e terminei a ligação.

Na escola todos acham que esqueci meus anos de glória no Vocal Adrenaline e que agora estou levando o Novas Direções ao êxito e no início foi assim, mas no McKinley não aceitam minhas ideias claramente superiores, por isso desde há algum tempo não me sinto cômodo aqui.

Uma par de semanas antes de sair de férias recebi uma ligação de Shelby Corcoran, a treinadora do Vocal Adrenaline. Ela quase me suplicou para voltar, que necessitava a voz principal do seu coral. Sua ligação foi música para meus ouvidos.

Me pediu que fosse ver eles e comprei uma passagem para LA para poder conversar com tranquilidade. Por isso enganei Rachel e lhe disse que meus pais haviam decidido de última hora ir de férias para fora de Ohio.

Tinha anos que não via meus antigos amigos, mas ao me reunir com eles foi como se as coisas não tivessem mudado, nunca no Novas Direções eu me senti tão cômodo como com eles.

Shelby me ofereceu empregos para meus pais, carros do ano e uma casa nova. Não podia negar sua oferta, além do mais é mais provável que com eles chegue a ter mais êxito.

Deveria dizer logo para Rachel, porque planejo ir daqui, mas não planejo por nada deixar o caminho livre para Finn Hummel. Rachel continuava sendo minha namorada, de fato antes de ir devo conseguir ser o primeiro homem em sua cama.

**POV RACHEL**

Entrei na minha casa e meus pais estavam na sala, por isso corri para abraçar e beija-los.

- "Rachel." – me disse meu papi. "estivemos conversando..." – oh não, isso não podia ser bom. "e não entendemos porque sua janela está há meses fechada." – era obvio. "queremos que abra ela." – me ordenou. "seu quarto necessita luz." – os dois me olhavam de maneira acusatória, então sabia que por mais eu me queixasse eles não mudariam de opinião.

Subi para meu quarto derrotada e me sentei em frente a janela fechada. Estou tratando de reunir o valor necessário para abrir ela, a janela tinha exatamente três meses que estava coberta por uma coberta.

Olhei com cuidado todo meu quarto e não havia mudado nada desde que cheguei aqui, minha cama está no centro do quarto, a janela está em frente a ela e na frente da janela está minha escrivaninha. Minha janela dá direto para o quarto de Finn, ele também tem a escrivaninha em frente a janela.

Apesar de fazer tanto tempo que não nos falamos, nenhum dos dois havia mudado a escrivaninha de lugar, então quando nos sentávamos para fazer a tarefa tínhamos a vista livre para o quarto do outro.

Uma tarde voltei esgotada do treino com as animadoras, me sentei na escrivaninha em frente ao meu laptop para fazer um pouco mais do meu teste de sociologia, mas na verdade não estava tendo muito êxito.

De repente a porta do quarto de Finn se abriu e meus olhos não acreditavam no que viam. O que fazia Santana Lopez metida no quarto de Finn? A cena me parecia a mais asquerosa mas não podia deixar de observá-los.

Ela o beijava como se quisesse comer ele e ele correspondia. Graças ao céu meu pai entrou nesse momento em meu quarto e me fez distrair da ceninha. No dia seguinte da ceninha, perguntei a Santana como havia sido seu encontro com Finn e me disse que ele era perfeito, que nada do que haviam contado sobre ele se comparava em ter ele ao vivo e a cores. Ou seja que eles haviam ido para a cama e quem sabe quantas outras esteve com ele? Depois de minha conversa com Santana coloquei a coberta, para nunca mais ter que presenciar algo assim. E desde essa data a coberta continua ali.

Respirei fundo para me encher de valor e sem pensar mais me levantei da cadeira e fiquei de joelhos na escrivaninha, soltei lentamente a coberta e me surpreendeu ver Finn sentado em sua escrivaninha. Ele levantou o olhar e nossos olhos se conectaram por uns segundos até que eu escorreguei e cai de costas no chão.

Como pude me levantei e Finn estava de pé com a cabeça para fora da janela e seus olhos estavam cheios de preocupação, ao me ver respirou fundo.

- "Está bem?" – me perguntou movendo seus lábios lentamente, eu concordei e ele sorriu de lado.

Finn desceu sua janela e se sentou novamente, eu o imitei e abri meu computador, mas não podia me concentrar, sentia o olhar insistente de Finn sobre mim. Quando me animei a olhar para ele de novo, ele levantou um papel que dizia: 'ME ALEGRA QUE TENHA TIRADO ESSA PANO :)

Eu apenas sorri.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)


	4. Pequenas mudanças

**Pequenas mudanças**

** POV FINN**

Cheguei em casa cedo porque a treinadora Beiste tinha uma reunião com os demais professores e então cancelou o treino. Quando desci do carro notei que Rachel estava com seu namoradinho se despedindo. Tratei de não dar muita importância para evitar o incomodo de me sentir mal.

- "Ei Finn." – gritou meu irmão descendo as escadas. "Por que chegou tão cedo?" – questionou enquanto me jogava um papel.

- "Não ti ti vê trei no." – tratei de dizer enquanto abria o papel, escutei o riso brincalhão de Kurt e lhe dediquei uma olhar amargo. Sabia que me custava fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo e odeio que zoem de mim por isso.

O que Kurt me jogou foi um panfleto avisando sobre o baile de inicio de curso para a próxima sexta da semana que vem.

- "Sabe que não gosto dessas coisas." – meu irmão me dedicou um olhar de tristeza.

- "Eu sei." – disse com a cabeça baixa.

- "Escute, lamento te falar assim." – disse colocando minha mão em seu ombro. "sabe o que ainda me custa falar dela." – Kurt concordou.

Me virei e subi para meu quarto. Me sentei sobre a cama e liguei a TV começando a passar os canais sem ver nada. A porta do meu quarto se abriu.

- "Finn, não te deixaram tarefa?" – perguntou meu pai com os braços cruzados. "Kurt apenas chegou e fez a dele." – eu revirei os olhos e tirei meu livro de biologia. "me alegra que seja tão responsável." – usou um tom sarcástico mas divertido.

Lias perguntas e na verdade não entendi nada. Frustrado me sentei em frente ao computador para ver se de novo o Google poderia me ajudar com a tarefa, se não teria que buscar Kurt. A página sequer havia carregado quando o pano que estava na janela de Rachel começou a se mover.

Olhei tratando de não fazer muita ilusão, porque algumas vezes havia tirado Leroy fazendo a limpeza, então não queria me emocionar para depois encontrar o pai de Rachel grudado na janela fazendo caras e bocas. É divertido, mas não me fazia feliz como ver Rachel.

Meu coração parou por um segundo quando a vi de joelhos sobre a escrivaninha, com esse pano rosa entre suas mãos e ainda com o uniforme de líder de torcida. Nossos olhares se conectaram como há tanto tempo não faziam.

Aí estava minha menina que eu amo em silencio, a que lhe faltei, a que me rompeu o coração, mas nada me importava. Quando ela me via com seus olhinhos, o único que meu coração sentia é que ela é minha menina. Quando ia sorrir Rachel fez uma má manobra e foi ao chão.

Me levantei como uma mola do meu lugar e abri a janela. Na realidade deveria sair correndo para ajudá-la, mas não sabia como reagiria se eu aparecesse em sua casa depois de tanto tempo. Depois de um par de segundos a vi se levantando e acomodando o cabelo.

Respirei aliviado ao ver que se levantou, mas eu não a via por completo, talvez havia quebrado uma perna e eu nem me dava conta.

- "Está bem?" – disse movendo meus lábios e ela concordou, isso me tranquilizou então voltei para minha posição inicial.

Ela se sentou em frente a seu computador como há tanto tempo não via ela fazer. Não sei porque decidiu tirar esse pano, nem sequer sei porque colocou ele, o único que sei é que estou feliz de ver ela. Escrevi em um papel o que sentia e esperei que se virasse para me ver, quando finalmente o fez, mostrei a ela e ela me sorriu timidamente.

Rachel voltou a se concentrar em seu computador e eu tratei de fazer o mesmo, mas cada minuto meu inconsciente me traía e me colocava para ver ela como um bobo. De repente ficou de pé e depois a vi caminhando de um lado para outro em seu quarto falando por telefone.

Se via muito brava, movia os braços e em um momento me pareceu escutar 'porque nos faz isso?' ou algo assim. Quando desligou jogou o telefone e eu me surpreendi de ver ela reagir assim, o que lhe disseram não podia ser bom.

O único que podia averiguar o que passava era meu irmão, então fui até seu quarto.

- "Kurt..." – gritei entrando sem bater na porta. Quando ele ia me atender, seu telefone tocou.

- "Me diga Rachel." – era ela. Eu fazia sinais para Kurt, para que perguntasse a ela o que tinha. "muito bem, já vou para sua casa." – desligou e caminhou até seu armário.

- "O que tem Rachel?" – lhe perguntou assustado, enquanto ele colocava uma jaqueta.

- "Não sei... disse que era uma emergência do Clube Glee e que fosse para sua casa JÁÁÁ!" – gritou o último imitando a voz de pânico de Rachel. "Tranquilo Romeu, logo quando souber o que acontece com ela te aviso."

- "Obrigado." – lhe disse o abraçando. Meu irmão concordou saindo correndo para ajudar minha menina.

Desde que Rachel e eu nos deixamos de falar, Kurt é a única conexão próxima que tenho com ela, então cada vez que a via pela janela chorando ou o que quer que seja que lhe passava, sempre corri para o quarto de Kurt para que ele fosse ver o que lhe acontecia.

**POV RACHEL**

Podia sentir o olhar de Finn cortante sobre mim, mas utilizei todas minhas forças para não vê-lo. Estou como em um estado de choque, me impressionou muito que Finn reacionara assim por minha queda. Me senti como quando éramos crianças e ele corria cada vez que eu caia. Meu telefone tocou me tirando de minhas lembranças.

- "Olá amor." – disse ao ver que era Jesse quem ligava.

- "Rachel." – disse sério. "Me mudo pra LA." – eu comecei a rir.

- "Jesse, agora dá uma de vaqueiro?" – disse ainda com riso.

- "Rachel, estou falando sério." – por pouco desmaio. "volto para a Carmel e para Vocal Adrenaline." – aí meu susto mudou para raiva. "queria que você soubesse primeiro."

- "Como que volta para a Carmel?" – gritei brava. "Por que nos faz isso?" – gritei ainda mais forte.

- "Me fizeram uma boa oferta e vou na sexta pela noite." – se ouvia nervoso, mas não triste pelo que ia me fazer.

- "Na sexta?" – falei surpreendida.

- "Sinto muito." – e desligou.

- "Sinto muito." – gritei jogando o celular e caminhando furiosa pelo quarto. "como que 'sinto muito'? Bonita maneira de me dizer Jesse St James." – falava sozinha.

Peguei meu telefone e liguei para todos do Clube Glee, apesar de serem populares na escola, nem todos queriam nos unir, já que segundo eles, nosso talento intimida. A perda de Jesse nos deixava com onze e fora de qualquer competição.

E não somente isso, se Jesse se for, de quem vão ser nossos solos? Quem vai ser meu co capitão? Escutei a campainha da porta de entrada tocar e desci correndo, o primeiro a chegar foi Kurt.

- "O que acontece?" – perguntou assustado.

- "Espera que cheguem os demais." – depois dele apareceu minha amiga com seu namorado e depois Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike e Britt. Por último chegou Puck, Santana e o senhor Schue. "Muito bem, o que tenho que dizer é importante e preocupante." – soltei a bomba sem nenhum tipo de anestesia.

- "Espera, falta Jesse." – disse Artie.

- "Jesse não vai vir." – todos me olharam sem entender minhas palavras. "Jesse volta para o Vocal Adrenaline na sexta." – suas caras mudaram para espanto e começaram a falar todos ao mesmo tempo.

- "Estamos fritos." – disse Puck atraindo a atenção de todos.

- "Não necessariamente." – Kurt sorria quando disse isso, então supus que ele tinha um plano. "Só devemos substituir Jesse."

- "Como se fosse tão fácil." – bufou Santana enrugando a cara.

- "Sim, é sim... Eu tenho o substituto." – eu me virei para olha-lo surpreendida, ele sabia que Jesse é um grande cantor, não poderíamos encontrar alguém com o nível do Jesse tão fácil. "Sei o que pensam e de quem lhes falo tem o talento, mas não experiência."

- "Vamos Kurt, solte de uma vez." – lhe exigiu Quinn.

- "Meu irmão!" – exclamou feliz.

- "Finn não canta." – me apressei em dizer.

- "Como você sabe?" – perguntou Kurt ofendido.

- "Porque seu quarto está junto ao meu e jamais o escutei cantar." – lhe disse segura.

- "Ele me ajuda com as tarefas do Clube Glee em troca de que eu faça suas tarefas de biologia, espanhol e muitas outras." – todos rimos. "Finn é bom cantor, só que nem ele mesmo sabe." – Kurt abaixou a cabeça apenado. "e eu nunca disse a ele."

- "Está seguro de que Finn canta bem?" – perguntou o senhor Schue, que até esse momento havia estado ausente.

- "Muito seguro." – disse Kurt concordando.

- "Bem, então convença ele de que se apresente amanhã e Rachel diga a Jesse que já não pode ir mais aos ensaios." – eu concordei e Kurt também. Todos começaram a se levantar para irem.

- "Esperem." – gritou Kurt. "ninguém pode dizer a Jesse com quem planejamos substituí-lo." – disse isso me olhando e me ofendia seu olhar. Eu jamais trairia eles. "estou seguro de que Finn será nosso ÁS na manga." – sem mais Kurt saiu da minha casa dando pulinhos.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)


	5. Boas notícias

**Boas notícias**

** POV KURT**

Peguei meu celular para ligar para Blaine, queria saber como havia sido o dia dele, de repente a porta se abriu.

- "Kurt..." – me gritou Finn, ia brigar com ele por entrar sem avisar mas seu rosto de angústia me assustou.

Há dois motivos pelos quais Finn entraria assim em meu quarto, o primeiro é Rachel, mas esse descartei já que desde que ela tampou a janela ele não se intera de nada; e o segundo se sua televisão estragasse no meio de uma partida muito importante.

Olhei para minha mesa de noite para lhe entregar o controle da TV, mas o som do meu celular me interrompeu.

- "Me diga Rachel." – então por isso veio Finn, me deu uma batida por ter atuado sem lhe perguntar.

- "Kurt, deve vir para minha casa JÁÁÁ!" – soou muito preocupada. "emergência do Clube Glee." – tinha muitas perguntas, mas a dança do meu irmão não me deixou concentrar.

- "Muito bem, já vou para seu casa." – foi o único que pude dizer, corri para meu armário por uma jaqueta que combinasse com minha roupa.

- "O que tem Rachel?" – perguntou Finn enquanto eu pegava minha jaqueta preto ao estilo Travolta.

- "Não sei... disse que era uma emergência do Clube Glee e que fosse para sua casa JÁÁÁ." – disse tudo o que sabia para tranquilizá-lo, mas sua expressão não mudou. "Tranquilo Romeu, logo quando souber o que acontece com ela te aviso." – pobre de minha mãe, teria que se encher de paciência, porque quando Finn se preocupava por algo de Rachel ficava histérico.

- "Obrigado." – Finn me deu um abraço de urso, ele não é a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo, mas é fiel e valoriza a família e amigos, além do mais é talentoso. Eu só concordei e saí correndo para a casa de Rach.

- "O que acontece?" – lhe perguntei nem bem me abriu a porta.

- "Espera que cheguem os demais." – o ambiente estava bastante tenso. Quando estávamos quase todos Rachel ficou de pé no meio. "Muito bem, o que tenho que dizer é importante e preocupante." – com o dramática que é isso poderia ser qualquer coisa.

- "Espera, falta Jesse." – lhe disse Artie.

- "Jesse não vai vir." – isso me estranhou muito, agora nos reuníamos as escondidas de seu namorado? – "Jesse volta para o Vocal Adrenaline na sexta." – meu queixo por pouco vai ao chão diante sua afirmação.

- "Ela não parece triste." – afirmei para Mercedes que estava junto a mim.

- "Não, só está brava pelo clube." – me respondeu.

- "Estamos fritos." – disse Puck tão forte que fez com que todos olhássemos ele.

- "Não necessariamente." – essa é a oportunidade que levo meses esperando. "só devemos substituir Jesse." – disse resolvido.

- "Como se fosse tão fácil." – disse Santana, tão negativa como sempre.

- "Sim, é sim... Eu tenho o substituto." – todos me olharam surpreendidos. "Sei o que pensam e de quem lhes falo tem o talento, mas não experiência." – disse ao escutar Mercedes dizer 'Blaine' em um sussurro.

- "Vamos Kurt, solte de uma vez." – disse Quinn séria.

- "Meu irmão!" – disse quase saltando de emoção.

- "Finn não canta." – disse Rachel incrédula.

- "Como você sabe?" – na realidade queria lhe dizer 'Cale-se Santana II', mas me controlei.

- "Porque seu quarto está junto ao meu e jamais o escutei cantar." – meu eu interno riu um pouco de Rachel diante sua afirmação.

- "Ele me ajuda com as tarefas do Clube Glee em troca de que eu faça suas tarefas de biologia, espanhol e muitas outras." – todos riram, mas eu continuei muito sério. "Finn é bom cantor, só que nem ele mesmo sabe." – na realidade nunca havia dito isso para ninguém. "e eu nunca disse a ele." – só meus pais e Blaine sabem do talento de Finn.

- "Está seguro de que Finn canta bem?" – me perguntou o senhor Schue.

- "Muito seguro." – disse feliz.

- "Bem, então convença ele de que se apresente amanhã e Rachel diga a Jesse que já não pode ir mais aos ensaios." – eu concordei feliz. Jesse estava nos fazendo um grande favor ao ir.

- "Esperem." – disse antes de que todos saíssem. "ninguém pode dizer a Jesse com quem planejamos substituí-lo." – olhei para Rachel em busca de uma reação de dor, mas nada, então continuei. "estou seguro de que Finn será nosso ÁS na manga." – estava seguro que Jesse teria um infarto ao ver quem o substituía. Saí feliz da casa de Rachel, nem sequer me despedi, mas bem, anunciaria a boa notícia depois do jantar.

- "Espera Kurt." – me virei para ver Quinn e Sam de mãos dadas correndo até a mim. – "Sabemos o que aconteceu entre Finn e Rachel quando crianças." – me surpreendeu que eles soubessem, mas suponho que Rachel contou a sua amiga.

- "Finn me contou." – disse Sam. Raios, estou perdendo meu sentido de intuição.

- "Queremos te ajudar." – disse a loira pulando de felicidade. "porque você trama algo." – soltou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- "Na realidade ainda nada, mas deixarei vocês saberem." – ambos concordaram e se foram.

Entrei na minha casa planejando me esconder de Finn até a hora do jantar, como é aniversário de casamento dos meus pais, convidamos Blaine para jantar, se meu irmão tivesse um par também poderia convidar, mas em fim...

- "Kurt." – disse minha mãe provocando que pulasse de susto. "Finn saiu, pare de se esconder." – quase não entendi o que dizia porque ria ao ver o susto que me deu.

- "Ufa... que alívio." – disse passando minha mão na testa.

- "Vem me ajudar com o jantar." – me pegou pelo braço para que a seguisse.

- "Aonde ele foi?" – perguntei.

- "No parquinho claro, disse que voltaria para se trocar para o jantar." – me entregou os ingredientes da salada, então não perguntei mais e fui prepara-la.

Meu irmão sempre que podia ia ao parquinho próximo a nossa casa, disse que ali é mais fácil pensar em sua menina, que ali é livre para pensar nela.

Terminei de fazer a salada e tomei um banho para começar a me vestir para o jantar. Como é uma data muito especial devo estar pronto antes, já que estou seguro de que todos vão querer minha ajuda com suas roupas. Sou o único na família que tem dom para a moda.

Mesmo que com o passar do tempo consegui que minha mãe quase não necessite da minha ajuda e além do mais Finn aprendeu a usar produtos para cuidar da pele e o couro cabeludo. Consegui convencê-lo dizendo que se não usasse ia ficar calvo igual nosso pai.

A porta do meu quarto tocou.

- "Entre." – disse me virando para ver quem era. Ao ver Blaine me levantei em um salto do meu lugar e fui abraça-lo. Ele me recebeu em seu caloroso abraço, me olhou nos olhos e se aproximou para me beijar.

- "Hahan..." – Blaine e eu nos separamos para ver Finn em minha porta. "lamento interromper, mas necessito ajuda." – disse me mostrando a gravata.

- "Eu também." – disse meu pai aparecendo atrás de Finn.

- "Blaine ajuda você Finn e eu o meu pai." – empurrei meu par para que auxiliasse meu irmão.

Finn e Blaine se davam muito bem, de fato todos em minha casa o apreciavam muito. Me faz tão feliz que depois de tanto tempo ocultando quem realmente sou, quando decidi fazer todos em minha casa me apoiaram, nenhum nunca me recriminou nada.

Descemos e a mesa já estava servida, então nos sentamos para jantar. Eu fiquei de pé para realizar o brinde, depois meus pais se disseram umas palavras de amor e o resto do jantar passou entre como meus pais se conheceram e se apaixonaram.

Era quase como ouvir a história de Finn e Rachel, só que sem um Jesse no meio. Depois contaram do dia em que Finn nasceu e quando no ano seguinte eu nasci. Tudo isso está claro. Eu sempre com o olhar de Finn que não me deixava tranquilo, porque esperava que lhe dissesse o que tinha sua donzela.

Quando acabamos de comer, nos sentamos na sala e decidi terminar com a agonia do meu irmão.

- "Família, tenho algo a dizer." – disse ficando de pé. "é uma notícia que fará muito feliz a um dos membros desse lugar." – todos me olharam com os olhos expectantes.

- "Uma viagem de férias." – disse minha mãe.

- "Carole espera outro irmãozinho." – Finn e eu nos viramos para olhá-lo confusos. "é brincadeira, não façam essas caras." – todos começamos a rir.

- "Finn aceitou se mudar para a Dalton." – disse meu namorado, terminando com os risos. Blaine sabia que eu não deixaria o McKinley, mas esperava que Finn e sua voz o fizesse.

- "Rachel deixou Jesse." – disse Finn do nada, enquanto olhava pela janela.

- "Quase." – disse e meu irmão se sentou na ponta de seu assento. "disse que a notícia faria alguém feliz, não disse que fizesse imensamente super ultra mega..."

- "Ao ponto..." – gritou Finn esfregando as mãos nervosamente.

- "Jesse vai voltar para a Carmel..." – meus pais gritaram felizes. "acho que ele e Rachel não terminaram." – Finn enrugou a cara. "mas é um começo." – disse para levantar o animo dele. "além do mais..." – disse feliz.

- "Oh não, não, isso não é justo." – disse meu namorado ficando de pé. Blaine sabia que o que eu estava a ponto de dizer acabaria com sua esperança de levar meu irmão.

- "Sabe que não ia com você." – retruquei.

- "Poderia buscar outra pessoa." – disse brigando, mas com um sorriso pintado em seu rosto.

- "Podem nos incluir?" – gritou Finn nos interrompendo.

- "Muito bem Finn, amanhã as três da tarde no auditório." – eu pulava feliz e meu irmão me olhava sem entender. "Fará uma audição para o Novas Direções." – quando disse isso minha mãe pulou para me abraçar.

- "Não, eu... eu não." – Finn engasgou com as palavras.

- "Não é isso o que queria?" – lhe recriminou meu pai. "poder voltar a estar perto dela?"

- "Sim Finn, ele está te deixando o caminho livre." – disse minha mãe se aproximando dele. "não a perca de novo." – ela passou suas mãos ternamente por suas bochechas.

- "Sim, tem razão. Lutarei por ela, vou entrar no Novas Direções." – todos nos unimos em um grande abraço. "mas com que música?" – perguntou ele acabando com o mágico momento.

- "Tenho a canção perfeita!" – exclamou meu namorado. "Com licença..." – disse para meus pais enquanto levava eu e Finn para a parte superir da casa.

**POV JESSE**

Me troquei de roupa e fui direto para a casa de Rachel, deveria me desculpar, porque a maneira que lhe dei a noticia não foi a melhor, mas já não suportava a pressão de Shelby e Andrea me ligando a cada cinco minutos. Além do mais já terminei com toda a papelada para ser transferido, amanhã cedo apresento os papeis no colégio e já não terei que ir mais as aulas.

Apesar de que hoje foi meu último dia no McKinley, não poderíamos ir até sexta já que nesse dia meus pais terminavam seus respectivos pré-avisos, então eu teria livre quase toda a semana para deixar tudo em ordem.

Me acomodei a gravata e respirei fundo antes de chamar a porta. Rachel foi quem abriu e seu rosto ficou muito sério quando me viu.

- "Olá estrelinha." – disse para romper o gelo, mas ela não me respondeu nada. "temos que conversar." – Rachel foi para o lado e me fez um sinal para que entrasse. Caminhamos em silencio até o quintal traseiro e nos sentamos em um banquinho.

- "Amor, quero te pedir perdão." – disse pegando as mãos dela. "não deveria te dizer as coisas assim." – ela seguia sem dizer nada. "veja, sabe que meu pai não vai bem em seu novo emprego." – ela relaxou um pouco sua expressão. "não quero estar longe de você, sabe que te amo." – Rachel esboçou um meio sorriso. "fiz isso por minha família." – continuei com minha atuação merecedora do Oscar.

- "Mas porque não me disse antes?" – me questionou, mas já estava visivelmente menos irritada.

- "Não sabia como, não queria te ferir." – Rachel me abraçou forte e eu a abracei feliz pois não me custou nenhum trabalho convencê-la. "Me perdoa? Não quero ir se estamos mal." – ela pousou seus lábios sobre os meus, de imediato coloquei minhas mãos em seu pescoço, para aprofundar o beijo, mas Rachel me deteve.

- "Te perdoo." – me disse ficando de pé.

- "Espera Rachel, tem algo mais." – ela se virou para me olhar seria novamente. "não é nada mal..." – de novo se relaxou. "... é só que agora que vou, quero te deixar uma amostra do grande que é meu amor por você." – disse colocando em suas mãos uma caixinha.

- "O que é isso?" – questionou abrindo ela lentamente.

- "É a chave do nosso quarto no Hotel Hampton Inn." – Rachel arqueou uma sobrancelha. "o quarto é nosso até sexta." – a segurei pela cintura, para trazer ela até mim. "quero te demonstrar o quanto te amo."

- "Bem..." – disse sorrindo e me abraçando com força. "mas amanhã não posso."

- "Então na quarta." – ela concordou e eu voltei a beija-la.

Sai da casa de Rachel feliz por conseguir que me perdoasse e que ao final se decidisse me entregar sua apreciada virgindade. Na quarta pela noite eu viria buscar ela com a desculpa de que iríamos ao cinema. Assim planejou ela enganar meus sogrinhos. Tudo já estava pronto, na quarta a noite Rachel Berry será completamente minha.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)

OBS, 2: Eu sei, eu sei... eu não tenho perdão! Mas prometo que amanhã compenso vcs com mais 2 caps...


	6. Audição

**Audição**

** POV RACHEL**

Na quarta cheguei na escola morta de sono, passei toda a noite dando voltas em minha cama, não pude dormir, amanhã me entregaria por completo a Jesse, ele é meu namorado há muitíssimo tempo, mas e se me equivoco e ele não é o amor de minha vida?

- "Rach." – gritou Quinn, sem sequer me deu tempo de reagir quando já me tinha abraçada. "Escuta, que cara é essa?" – perguntou me analisando de cima embaixo.

- "Me sinto doente." – disse enquanto sentia um calor subir por minhas bochechas.

- "Eu tenho a cura da sua enfermidade." – disse me pegando pelo braço e me fazendo caminhar junto a ela. "uma manhã de conversa com sua melhor amiga." – soltou me dando uma batidinha com o punho em meu ombro.

- "Espera, tenho que ir para a aula." – me detive em seco, ainda que me sentisse mal, não pensava faltar aulas.

- "Temos a manhã livre." – gritou feliz. "então caminha..." – disse voltando a me segurar pelo braço.

Quinn me levou até um dos jardins da escola e nos sentamos embaixo de uma arvore, a brisa que sentia era deliciosa, então soltei meu cabelo e Quinn me imitou. "tenho algo que te contar." – suas bochechas ficaram em um vermelho vivo.

- "Solte Quinn..." – disse a olhando.

- "Sam e eu..." – respirou para se relaxar. "...fizemos nas férias." – meus olhos e minha boca se abriram tudo o que podiam.

- "Como fizeram?" – questionei.

- "Bom, já sabe, como faz um homem e uma mulher." – disse divertida.

- "Não me referia a isso." – disse revirando os olhos. "Quando aconteceu? Planejaram? Te doeu? Quinn, me diga que se protegeram?" – soltei todas as perguntas atropeladamente.

- "Espera, nem tantas perguntas." – Quinn tomou ar novamente. "Nas férias, um dia antes de voltar estávamos sozinhos." – ela sorriu, imagino que recordando. "não planejamos apenas aconteceu, é melhor assim." – isso me fez recordar meu encontro de amanhã com Jesse. "Sim, doeu no principio, mas Sam foi muito cuidadoso e todo o tempo esteve me perguntando como me sentia." – Quinn fez uma pausa para relembrar a pergunta. "e sim, Rachel Berry, claro que nos protegemos, não quero ser mãe adolescente."

- "Ai amiga... estou tão feliz de ver essa carinha..." – disse a abraçando.

- "Obrigada." – Quinn olhou para o céu pensando em dizer algo. "gostaria que você fosse tão feliz como eu." – disse triste.

- "Sou feliz." – lhe ofereci um grande sorriso.

- "Comigo não tem porque fingir." – me disse enrugando a testa. "sei o que aconteceu entre você e Finn quando eram crianças." – minha respiração acelerou ao escutar ela dizer isso, como que sabia?

- "Não sei do que fala." – disse cruzando os braços e fazendo minha cara de princesa polar.

- "Pedi a Sam que perguntasse para o Finn."

- "Como pode fazer isso?"

- "Achei que éramos amigas." – como podia dizer isso, ela é minha melhor amiga. "as melhores amigas confiam na outra, eu não teria envolvido Sam se você tivesse confiado em mim." – me recriminou.

- "Entende que isso me dói demasiado?" – as lágrimas brotaram e Quinn correu para meu lado para me abraçar. "o que contou Finn?" – perguntei entre soluços.

- "Não te direi, quero escutar a sua versão." – Quinn tirou uma garrafa de água e um pano de sua mochila.

- "Muito bem..." – sei que quando minha amiga quer algo, até que o consiga não se detém, então o melhor seria sair disso de uma vez.

- "Obrigada." – me disse feliz, fazendo que voltássemos a nos sentar.

- "Bem, lembro de Finn sentado em sua janela no dia em que cheguei aqui e depois Carole, Kurt e ele foram nos visitar. Nos tornamos amigos e depois brigamos e aí acabou tudo." – disse tudo em um rápido resumo.

- "Ahhh não Rachel, quero detalhes." – suspirei frustrada.

- "Bom, Finn era o garoto mais lindo que jamais havia visto, tinha um sorriso meio de lado precioso, olhos marrons, cabelo bagunçado, umas covinhas insuportavelmente lindas e era do meu tamanho, cavalheiro, protetor e divertido." – disse todas suas características.

- "Pois o único que mudou foi seu tamanho, porque desde que o conheço ainda é tal e como disse." – disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, eu desejava me por a chorar novamente, mas dei uma golada na água e continuei.

- "Para mim não havia ninguém melhor que Finn, adorava brincar com Kurt e Jesse, mas nada era como estar com Finn." – fiz uma pausa indecisa de lhe contar meu maior segredo. "uma semana antes de que Jesse se mudasse pra cá eu..." – minha respiração acelerou e sentia minhas mãos suarem.

- "Você o que Rach?" – questionou Quinn que estava a ponto de começar a roer as unhas.

- "Eu o beijei." – Quinn abriu os olhos como pratos. "estávamos no parquinho e ele me dizia que eu era a melhor garota de todas, que eu sempre seria sua favorita, que era sua menina." – minha amiga não mudava sua expressão. "já sabe como sou, não me aguentei e o beijei." – disse e senti como minhas orelhas ardiam de vergonha. "foi um beijo curto, como se um segundo, mas tudo parou e lembro o grande sorriso que Finn me deu." – esse foi meu primeiro beijo.

- "Espera, se você o beijou..." – fez uma pausa. "significa que o queria." – outra pausa. "então por que o trocou por Jesse?" – disse com um tom bravo em sua voz. "Por que aceitou ser a namorada de Jesse?" – Quinn sabia mais do que eu achava.

- "Eu não o troquei por Jesse. Finn se afastou de mim quando ele apareceu." – fez uma careta de dor ao lembrar. "Jesse e eu sonhávamos com as mesmas coisas e tratei de que eles fossem amigos, mas não conseguia, então comecei a dividir meu tempo, queria continuar sendo amiga de Jesse e não queria perder Finn." – dei outro gole na água. "minha última tentativa de uni-los foi para a festa de Jesse."

- "Aí tudo se arruinou." – Quinn sabia quase tudo e isso me surpreendeu. Jamais acreditei que Finn lembrasse tanto.

- "Sim, quando chegamos na festa, Jesse me pediu que fosse sua namorada." – apertei minhas mãos quando voltei a sentir o vazio que deixaram as mãos de Finn quando se afastou de mim nesse dia.

- "Por que disse que sim para Jesse, se preferia Finn?" – perguntou triste.

- "Depois de que EU beijei Finn..." – enfatizei o eu. "Finn não tentou me beijar, então me dei conta de que só me queria como amiga." – Quinn negou. "Ele me devolveu isso." – abri minha bolsa e busquei em minha carteira, entreguei a pulseira para Quinn.

- "Ainda a conserva..." – disse feliz e eu concordei.

- "Ele rompeu sua promessa e me deixou sozinha e depois bateu em Jesse." – Finn se comportou como um idiota.

- "Rachel ele te amava." – disse como se fosse o mais óbvio. "como esperava que seguisse sendo seu amigo se você ia ser a namorada de outro?" – me recriminou.

- "Finn não me amava, só é um egoísta que nem corta a lenha e nem empresta o machado. – lhe disse de novo brava. "mas agora corta a madeira de todas."

- "Por isso o odeia." – disse pensativa. "porque parece que te esqueceu." – o sinal tocou e eu me levantei.

- "É melhor nós irmos." – Quinn se levantou em um pulo e me abraçou.

- "Obrigada por me contar." – eu só lhe sorri e caminhamos para nossas aulas.

**POV FINN**

Sinto que o coração vai sair do peito.

- "Finn, deixa de caminhar assim que está me enjoando." – me disse meu irmão, eu concordei e segui dando voltas por todo o auditório.

- "Já basta Hummel." – gritou Puck que acabava se chegar.

- "Tem meia hora assim." – lhe explicou Sam, rindo baixinho.

- "Isso é muito estressante." – admitiu Mike, eu me aproximei de meu irmão e o afastei do grupo.

- "Está seguro de que farei bem?" – perguntei muito nervoso.

- "Fará bem..." – disse ele colocando sua mão em meu ombro. "a canção que escolheu é perfeita." – decidi recusar a proposta do meu cunhado e cantar uma música um pouco sentimental.

- "Não é muito gay?" – Kurt riu diante minha pergunta.

- "Você disse que expressava o que sentia, né?" – eu concordei. "então é genial." – disse sorrindo. "Além do mais eu e os demais te ajudaremos com os coros."

- "É hora do show..." – escutei o senhor S gritar e meu coração parou.

- "Vou vomitar..." – Kurt me deu uma forte chacoalhada e eu o olhei atordoado.

- "É para que reaja." – meu irmão deu a volta e saiu para o palco. "bom, como todos já sabem hoje meu irmão vai realizar sua audição para se unir a nós." – meu coração batia a mil por hora. "Por favor deem um forte aplauso." – Kurt fez um sinal para que eu tomasse seu lugar.

- "Sou Finn Hummel..." – palavras saiam atropeladamente. "e quero me apresentar para o Clube Glee." – estando ali comecei a pensar que na realidade isso não é uma boa ideia. Ver Rachel ali me olhando expectante, fazia que minha respiração e meu pulso se acelerassem.

- "Muito bem Finn, pode começar." – disse o professor de Espanhol e diretor do coral.

A música começou a tocar e todos os garotos do clube ficaram atrás de mim, enquanto as meninas gritavam como se fossem cantores de rock.

(Meninos do Glee)

_Como se vê tão bem (vê, vê, vê, vê)_

(Finn)

_ Yeah, yeah..._

_ Olhos de tigresa que atiram para matar_

_ Uma deusa vivente, pode saber que com outro está_

_ Meu coração foi seu_

_ Como foi que a deixei por outro amor?_

_ Até perdê-la nunca soube seu grande valor_

_ Falhei e sei que_

_ Sua dor vai me cobrar._

Meus olhos estavam cravados em Rachel, ela me olhava com seus olhos abertos, tratava de dançar como me ensinou Kurt, mas estava muito nervoso, nem sequer sei como consigo caminhar e cantar.

(Todos)

_Como é que cheguei a te perder?_

_ Como se vê tão bem_

_ Que tonto fui porque você foi minha e te deixei escapar._

_ Me dê outra oportunidade_

_ O que não faria para beijar seus lábios?_

_ Como é que cheguei a te perder?_

_ Como se vê tão bem_

(Finn)

_Vestida de glamour e Rock & Roll_

Os meninos e eu fizemos um movimento tal como no vídeo da música, abrindo e fechando as pernas e as mãos, as meninas não paravam de gritar, todas exceto Rachel que parecia uma estátua.

_Queria abraça-la_

_ Beija-la outra vez, fazer perder o controle_

Quando disse isso me concentrei somente nela. Rachel me sorriu e fez com que me picasse o bicho da confiança, então comecei a cantar com mais vontade.

_Mesmo sabendo que te perdi,_

_ Espero que volte para mim para sempre_

_ Que ironia que te tive e te perdi..._

_ ... Aonde for que você está_

_ É aonde eu quero estar_

_ Como é que cheguei a te perder?_

(Todos)

_Como se vê tão bem (vê, vê, vê, vê)_

(Finn)

_Como quer que te esqueça?_

_ Você foi minha e te deixei escapar (oh não baby)_

_ Não posso te esquecer, amor_

_ O que não faria para beijar seus lábios (para beijar seus lábios...)_

(Todos)

_... Que tonto fui porque você foi minha e te deixei escapar._

_ Me dê outra oportunidade (o que não faria para beijar seus lábios?)_

_ O que não faria para beijar seus lábios?_

_ Como é que cheguei a te perder?_

_ Como se vê tão bem..._

Minha respiração estava completamente acelerada e ninguém no lugar dizia uma só palavra.

'Raios, seguramente fiz muito mal.' – pensei. De repente Rachel ficou de pé e começou a caminhar até o palco seguida pelas demais líderes.

- "Bem vindo ao Novas Direções." – disse quando passou perto de mim.

- "Muito bem meninos." – disse o senhor S atraindo nossa atenção. "sua tarefa para essa semana." – aaaaaah não, aqui também deixam tarefas, ninguém me disse de tarefas. "duetos..." – disse feliz. "e antes de que façam ilusões..." – todos enrugaram o rosto.

- "Por favor, eu quero cantar com Quinn." – disse meu amigo quase chorando.

- "Já tenho os casais, se alguém além dos casais que eu designar quiser fazer outro dueto pode fazer." – bom, eu só faria a primeira, o professor revisou suas anotações.

- "E?" – disse meu irmão impaciente.

- "Bom, Quinn e Mercedes..." – elas sorriram. "Mike e Puck..." – eles não fizeram boas caras. "Kurt e Artie..." – meu irmão concordou. "Santana e Sam." – a cara de Quinn não pode ser de maior desagrado. "Tina e..." – por favor diga Britt, Britt... "Brittany!" – siiiim, eu sorri feliz.

- "Finn e eu." – gritou Rachel. "não, não podemos..." – retrucou.

- "Rachel, você é a melhor cantora que temos." – disse o senhor Schue se virando para vê-la. "você viu o talento de Finn?" – disse isso olhando para mim. "necessito saber se ele realmente pode substituir Jesse." – claro que posso. "E só saberei, se vejo química no palco como a que vocês tinham." – Rachel bufou frustrada e eu me senti mal de que ela me recusasse assim. "já podem ir."

Todos se aproximaram de mim para me felicitar e me dar as boas vindas. Vi que Rachel ia sair do lugar, então me despedi de todos e a segui.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)

OBS. 2: Prometi e não cumpri, né gente? Mas agora estou super atoa nesse feriadão e prometo compensar a todos com novas atualizações!


	7. Química

**Química **

** POV RACHEL**

Tina, Quinn e eu íamos correndo pelos corredores, vamos chegar tarde para a audição de Finn e nenhuma de nós quer perder, quando entramos Kurt já estava falando. Finn saiu calçado com um All Star, calças jeans, uma camiseta branca com uma camisa de listrar por cima, se via claramente nervoso.

Apenas escutei a melodia e fiquei em pedaços. Finn começou a cantar e somado a impressão que já tinha pela canção que escolheu, sua voz me deixou de boca aberta. Jamais pensei que cantasse tão bem, sorria ao ver que Kurt tinha razão, Finn tinha o talento, mas não a experiência e muito menos o movimento.

Mas canta lindo, não importa se não dança, suas expressões faciais diziam mais que um sexy movimento, quando a música terminou ninguém dizia nada, suponho que todos estavam tão impressionados como eu.

É que além de que Finn cantou bem, se via muito melhor que Jesse com os garotos. Jesse nunca caiu bem a eles, em troca Finn foi como a peça exata do quebra-cabeça, se completavam, não acho que tiveram muito tempo para ensaiar e ainda assim saiu genial.

Fiquei de pé ainda indecisa do que faria, quando estive perto dele me acovardei e só disse:

- "Bem vindo ao Novas Direções." – fiquei junto a Sam e Quinn e quando o senhor Schue anunciou os casais para a tarefa senti que o mundo estava contra mim. "Finn e eu." – depois me arrependi por dizer isso em voz alta, já que todos se viraram para me olhar, mas eu não vou dar o braço a torcer. "Não, não podemos..."

- "Rachel, você é a melhor cantora que temos, você viu o talento do Finn." – ele começou com seu discurso motivacional. "Necessito saber se ele realmente pode substituir Jesse e só saberei se vejo química no palco como a que vocês tinham." – ele pretendia que Finn fosse meu parceiro no Glee? – "Já podem ir." – não lhe respondi nada, me virei e saí do auditório.

- "Rachel." – escutei Finn atrás de mim, mas segui caminhando. "Rachel espera." – continuei no mesmo ritmo, mas claro como ele é mais alto, por isso quando eu dou cinco passos ele dá apenas um e quando me dei conta estava ao meu lado. "entendo que esteja brava porque tenha que cantar com alguém que não tem nem a metade do talento do seu namorado." – podia ver ele pelo canto do olho e ele estava olhando seus pés e se via triste ou envergonhado, mas eu não deixei minha postura de rainha do gelo. "mas para mim é uma honra que poça cantar meu primeiro dueto com alguém como você." – suas bochechas coraram.

- "Alguém como eu?" – lhe perguntei confusa.

- "Sim, com seu talento." – me virei para olhá-lo e ele estava ainda com a cabeça baixa, mas levantou o olhar e pude ver seus olhos castanhos através da cortina de cílios. "me perguntava se poderíamos começar a ensaiar." – me surpreendeu seu interesse. "é que de verdade necessito ajuda." – não pude crer que não se dá conta do talento que tem.

- "O que acha de ir hoje na minha casa?" – ele me olhou com os olhos abertos como pratos. "depois do jantar." – Finn concordou.

- "Amanhã também a essa hora?" – me perguntou e eu concordei. "Muito bem, nos vemos depois do jantar."

- "Busque duetos que goste e leve-os." – gritei para ele enquanto se afastava.

Jesse e eu saímos para comer um sorvete depois que voltei da escola e ele me disse de tudo o que fez durante seu dia livre e com simples monossílabas de minha parte, passou-se toda a tarde. Na verdade não podia me concentrar no que Jesse me dizia, minha cabeça não parava de pensar em qual seria o dueto adequado para Finn e eu.

O 'depois do jantar' chegou mais rápido do que esperava, a campainha da minha casa tocou e contei até trinta antes de abrir, o que menos queria era me ver desesperada.

- "Olá." – disse Finn.

Deu um passo a frente e cuidadoso colocou seus lábios sobre minha bochecha, esse simples toque fez com que eu sentisse um formigamento no estômago.

- "Entre." – lhe disse.

Finn entrou como se minha casa estivesse minada, caminhava muito devagar.

- "Finn." – gritou meu pai. "filho, que bom te ver de novo nessa casa." – isso disse a ele me olhando.

- "Leroy, você disse Finn?" – perguntou meu papai mostrando a cabeça do outro lado da sala.

- "Assim é Hiram." – afirmou meu pai e papai se levantou e veio também cumprimentar a Finn.

- "Sentíamos sua falta." – disseram em uníssono meus pais.

- "Eu também." – reconheceu Finn.

- "Bom, devemos fazer uma tarefa, então vamos para meu quarto." – fiz um sinal para Finn, para que me seguisse.

- "Está em sua casa." – gritaram meus pais enquanto subíamos as escadas.

- "Tenho uma música." – soltou Finn quando eu estava fechando a porta.

- "Que música?" – perguntei desconfiada.

- "Se chama 'When You Say Nothing At All'." – Finn tirou um papel do seu bolso traseiro. "Kurt me ajudou a buscar as partituras." – Finn falava muito rápido. "eu poderia cantar essa parte e você essa." – disse apontando o que diria no papel, peguei a folha e de novo me surpreendeu a canção que escolheu.

- "Me parece bom." – disse lhe devolvendo o papel.

- "Esse é seu." – tirou outro papel de seu bolso dianteiro, esse estava muito mais amassado e pude notar que tinha anotações, ou seja, ele havia ensaiado sem mim, me sentei em meu computador e busquei unicamente a melodia para poder praticar.

- "Comecemos..." – disse apertando o botão de play, Finn observava sua folha e quando devia começar a cantar a colocou sobre minha cama.

(Finn)

_It's amazing how you_

_ Can speak right to my heart_

_ Without saying a word,_

_ You can light up the dark_

_ Try as I may_

_ I could never explain_

_ What I hear when_

_ You don't say a thing_

Finn caminhava devagar em minha direção, sem deixar nem um momento de me olhar nos olhos.

_The smile on your face_

_ Let's me know that you need me._

Ele colocou sua mão em minha bochecha e sorriu de maneira retorcida e instintivamente eu recostei minha cabeça sobre sua mão e fechei os olhos.

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_ Saying you'll never leave me_

_ The touch of your hand_

_Say you'll catch me_

Finn pegou minha mão e a apertou, enquanto nossos olhares nao se afastavam nem um segundo.

_When ever i fall_

_ You say it Best_

_ When you say nothing at all_

Como era minha vez de cantar me afastei dele para que sua aproximidade nao me afetasse.

(Rachel)

_All Day long i can hear_

_ People talking out loud_

_ But when you hold me near_

_You drown out the crowd_

Me aproximei dele da mesma maneira que ele havia feito anteriormente e peguei as mãos dele e nós dois sorrimos.

_Try as they may_

_ They can never define_

_ What's been Said between_

_ Your heart and mine_

(Juntos)

_The smile on your face_

_ Let's me know that you need me_

_ There's a truth in your eyes_

_ Saying you'll never leave me_

_ The touch of your hand_

_ The touch of your hand_

_ Says you'll catch me_

_ When ever I fall_

_ You say it best_

_ When you say nothing at all_

Finn girava ao meu redor segurando minha mão e me fazendo caminhar de um lado a outro do quarto.

(Rachel)

_You say it Best when you say nothing at all..._

A música acabou e estávamos segurando as mãos um na frente do outro, nenhum dos dois dizia nada, só nos olhávamos nos olhos. Se o senhor Schue queria química, essa música e nós dois seríamos mais que isso.

Vi uma sombra passar pelo quarto de Finn e me separei como um raio dele.

- "Esteve bom." – me disse rompendo o gelo, eu concordei. Bem, não se comparava, havia estado perfeito. "Bem, ehhh..." – disse cruzando os braços. "Já vou."

- "Sim." – lhe contestei.

- "Então amanhã no mesmo horário?" – me perguntou.

- "Aham..." – lhe disse caminhando a seu lado.

- "Nos vemos..." – gritaram meus pais quando escutaram a porta da frente.

- "Sim." – contestou a eles Finn. "nos vemos amanhã." – se aproximou para se novo pousar seus suaves lábios em minha bochecha.

- "Princesa, deveria entrar na casa." – disse a voz de meu pai nas minhas costas. "não quero que pegue um resfriado por estar na porta toda a noite." – meus pais riram baixinho e me dei conta de que ainda estava na porta de minha casa, me virei para vê-los e os dois sorriam alegres.

- "É tão bom te ver de novo com Finn." – disse meu pai me abraçando.

- "Esperamos que dessa vez lute por seu amor." – soltou meu papai, me deixando com a boca aberta.

- "Eu não amo Finn, se não se lembram JESSE é meu NAMORADO." – disse enfatizando as palavras.

- "Quando vai tirar essas vendas dos olhos?" – os dois não me faziam caso, me virei e comecei a subir as escadas.

- "Espero que quando abrir os olhos não seja muito tarde." – gritou meu pai quando eu fechei a porta do quarto.

Foi para a cama, mas igualmente que ontem não podia dormir, me levantei da cama as 5:00 da manhã e comecei a fazer exercícios, quando terminei tomei um banho e cheguei a escola muito cedo, então fiquei um pouco no meu carro e quando começaram a chegar mais estudantes saí para ir ao meu armário.

- "Olá Rachel." – me virei e Kurt estava ao meu lado e nos demos um forte abraço.

- "Como vai sua tarefa do dueto?" – perguntei a ele para ter um tema de conversa.

- "Não tão bem como o seu." – imediatamente me arrependi de ter perguntado isso.

- "Finn te contou?" – apesar de que eles eram tão diferentes, são muito unidos.

- "Não." – eu ia perguntar, mas ele continuou. "Blaine e eu espiamos vocês."

- "Eram vocês?" – quer dizer que a sombra que eu vi era certa.

- "Perdão." – disse e se ruborizou. "Finn estava muito nervoso com a música e por mais que o ajudássemos sempre estava todo tenso. Blaine e eu estávamos muito preocupados por ele e bem, nos demos conta de que não tínhamos porque nos preocupar, ele estava genial. Estava Uauuuu e nos perdoe, se não tivéssemos espiado vocês teriam se beijado e já estariam juntos." – eu estava com a boca aberta escutando Kurt falando como louco.

- "Vejamos Kurt, espera, para um pouco." – disse colocando minhas mãos em meu peito. "Tenho que ir." – o melhor era fugir dessa cena.

- "Lamento." – ouvi ele gritar enquanto me afastava.

O senhor Schue cancelou o ensaio de hoje, porque tinha um compromisso importante, então bem cedo já estava em minha casa. Meu telefone tocou.

- "Olá amor!" – exclamei ao ver que se tratava de Jesse.

- "Está pronta?" – me perguntou.

- "Já vem?" – disse com pânico.

- "Não, em duas horas passo por você." – tinha duas horas para me preparar.

- "Muito bem, nos vemos." – lhe disse e terminei a ligação.  
>Corri para tomar banho pela segunda vez no dia, quando saí parei em frente a meu armário indecisa do que usar, depois de muito pensar peguei um vestido azul de gola V apertado na parte superior.<p>

Como meus pais estavam em uma reunião, quando Jesse passou por mim não houveram perguntas para aonde íamos. O caminho para o hotel foi bastante tenso, nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra, eu levava os olhos cravados na janela. Quando chegamos a situação foi a mesma e no caminho para o quarto o mesmo.

Eu entrei primeiro no quarto que tinha uma cama de casal justamente no meio. Eu estava observando o lugar quando senti as mãos de Jesse passando por minha cintura e apertando ela. De imediato fiquei tensa e minha respiração acelerou.

Jesse colocou seus lábios no meu pescoço e o beijou suavemente, me fez girar e seus beijos mudaram de suaves para frenéticos. Me pegou pelo traseiro e me levantou, girou e choquei contra uma parede ainda nos beijando.

- "Aiiiiii..." – disse cortando o beijo e me movendo incomoda em seus braços.

Ele ignorou minha queixa e voltou a me beijar, em um rápido movimento Jesse me deitou sobre a cama enquanto subia meu vestido, quando chegou em minha calcinha eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre as dele.

- "Espera Jesse." – disse aterrorizada.

- "O que passa?" – me perguntou levantando o olhar.

- "É que vai muito rápido." – recordei o que Quinn me contou dela e Sam, seguramente ele havia tomado as coisas com mais calma. "ainda não estou pronta."

- "Eu sim." – afirmou e atuou.

Em seguido deslizou sobre mim roçando seu membro já pronto sobre meu ventre, minha respiração acelerou ainda mais. Jesse voltou a me beijar e senti como uma lágrima rolava por minha bochecha.

- "Não Jesse, assim não." – disse colocado minhas mãos sobre seu peito e o empurrando para que parasse.

Me levantei da cama, mas Jesse já estava na minha frente, me pegou pela cintura e tentava voltar a me beijar.

- "Já chega Jesse." – ele seguia tentando me beijar e eu comecei a sentir pânico por sua atitude. "Jesse, me solte." – gritei.

- "Que demônios te passa Rachel?" – gritou furioso.

- "Hoje não." – Jesse torceu seu gesto.

- "E o que pretende que eu faça com isso?" – disse apontando seu amiguinho.

- "Não sei." – disse sentindo as lágrimas brotar como rios.

- "Sabe de uma coisa?" – fez uma pausa para respirar. "Melhor você ir." – seu rosto estava desfigurado pela ira.

- "Como eu vou?" – lhe perguntei.

- "Não sei." – disse imitando o tom de voz que eu usei.

Saí chorando do Hotel e peguei um taxi para minha casa. Quando chegamos paguei e comecei a caminhar pela entrada da minha casa, já não estou chorando mas ainda assim me sentia mal. De repente, de uma das cadeiras que tem no hall de entrada, se levantou Finn.

- "O que faz aqui?" – lhe perguntei.

- "Te esperava para ensaiar." – merda, me esqueci do ensaio com Finn. "o que te passou?" – perguntou correndo ao meu lado.

- "Nada." – lhe contestei.

- "Ninguém fica assim por nada." – disse me pegando pelos ombros.

- "Finn, acho que o melhor é que se vá." – gritei para ele.

- "Escute, não sei porque está assim e trato de te ajudar, não me trate dessa forma." – disse se fazendo de vítima.

- "Se estou assim é por sua culpa." – respondi furiosa. Finn me olhou confuso. "você nunca lutou por mim." – ele abriu os olhos como pratos.

- "Você escolheu Jesse." – disse triste.

- "Você..." – gritei. "... você rompeu sua promessa."

Finn me atraiu até ele e me beijou apaixonadamente. Seu sabor era delicioso, nossas bocas se moviam em perfeita sincronia, não é que eu goste de comparar, mas com Jesse as vezes nossos dentes chocavam ou nossas línguas não encontravam esse roce simplesmente perfeito.

Ele me pegou pela cintura me fazendo girar e chocamos suavemente contra a parede, eu apertei minhas mãos em seu pescoço para aprofundar o beijo, tivemos que nos separar quando nossos corpos exigiam um pouco de ar. Separamos nossas bocas, mas Finn não se separou nem um segundo de mim.

Nossas testas estavam unidas e nossos narizes roçavam.

- "Te amo." – me disse e eu me congelei.

- "Não Finn..." – disse o afastando de mim. "eu tenho namorado e você se deita com todas as 'cachorras' da escola." – soltei ao me lembrar de Santana no quarto dele. "É um egoísta."

- "Então de novo você escolhe ele." – Finn se virou e começou a sair de minha casa. "tivesse me dito antes de perder meu tempo te esperando toda a tarde." – gritou enquanto se afastava.

- "Ninguém te pediu que me esperasse." – gritei em contestação.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)

OBS. 2: Vocês estão gostando da história? Porque até hoje não vi nenhum Review por aqui, isso desanima um pouco de postar? :( No Nyah pelo menos sei que a galera tá gostando, mas não sei se alguém lê por aqui... Deixem almenos um **Oi, eu estou lendo... Continue... **KKKKKKKKKKKKK


	8. Dói o amor

**Dói o amor**

** POV QUINN**

O dueto de Sam com Santana me deixava um pouco nervosa, mas Sam me pediu que confiasse nele, porque ele só amava a mim e tem razão. Ele sempre foi o melhor e nunca me deu nem um só motivo para duvidar e não vou começar a fazer agora.

Cheguei na escola desejando com todas minhas forças ver meu namorado e poder beijá-lo, para lhe demonstrar que o amo, mas para minha surpresa Rach estava encostada no meu armário, com o uniforme das líderes, mas com o cabelo solto e a cabeça baixa.

- "Rachel?" – disse me aproximando, tratando de encontrar seu rosto no embaraçado cabelo que tinha hoje. Ela pulou sobre mim e começou a chorar como uma criança. "tranquila amiga." – acariciei suas costas e a levei ao banheiro mais próximo, já ali, a sentei em um banquinho.

- "Quinn, me portei como uma tonta com o Finn." – disse quando se tranquilizou um pouco. "e não sei como me desculpar." – minha amiga voltou a chorar, me matava ver ela assim, mas o melhor era que se desabafasse.

Peguei minha escova de cabelo e arrumei o cabelo dela para logo fazer um rabo.

- "Me diga o que passou." – lhe pedi quando se tranquilizou. "dessa vez trate de não chorar, vou te maquiar para que ninguém te veja nesse estado."

- "Finn e eu combinamos de ensaiar e eu esqueci porque Jesse passou por mim porque íamos fazer... você sabe." – explicou encolhendo os ombros.

- "Rachel, você fez com..." – deixei a frase incompleta.

- "Não." – piscou várias vezes para evitar que as lágrimas voltassem a sair. Eu respirei aliviada. "mas discuti com Jesse."

- "Maldito." – disse mais para mim do que para ela.

- "Bom, quando cheguei em casa Finn estava ali e se preocupou. Eu gritei para ele que era tudo culpa dele e lavamos as roupas sujas do passado." – Rachel se via um pouco mais tranquila, mas seu olhar estava muito ausente.

- "É bom que tenham feito isso." – lhe disse tratando de animá-la.

- "A questão é que Finn me beijou." – eu emiti um gritinho abafado pela emoção. "e eu lembrei a ele que tenho namorado."

- "Aahhhh Rachel." – que queixei.

- "E depois voltamos a discutir e em parte foi minha culpa." – seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas. "quero me desculpar por ter tratado tão mal a ele, quando se preocupou por mim." – ela abaixou o olhar.

- "Então faça." – a animei.

- "Não sei como." – levantou o olhar e sei que minha amiga me necessitava mais do que nunca. "pensei a noite toda em que dizer a ele, mas nada." – disse muito triste.

- "E se cantar para ele?" – propus. "posso te ajudar com um dueto." – os olhos de Rach voltaram a brilhar.

- "Sério?" – perguntou.

- "Claro, tontinha." – disse a abraçando.

- "Obrigada." – depois de pensar um pouco, Rachel escolheu uma música, a ensaiamos e depois a deixei na porta de sua seguinte aula para que se distraísse.

Liguei para Sam, para perguntar a ele se sabia como estava Finn, mas não me atendeu. Esperei ele um pouco em seu armário, mas não apareceu. Fui buscar Finn e nada, tratei de ligar para ele e seu telefone estava desligado. De longe vi Kurt chegar, então corri para falar com ele.

- "Ohh não, não Fabray." – disse se virando. "se veio me falar de sua amiga, nesse momento estou furioso com ela." – me explicou.

Se Kurt estava bravo, isso quer dizer que Finn estava muito mal.

- "Kurt, ela quer se desculpar." – Kurt parou e avançou em minha direção.

- "Quinn, ele está terrível, passou a noite toda chorando." – me senti mal de pensar no que estavam sofrendo meus dois amigos. "quer renunciar a Glee." – ai não, isso era muito ruim. "Sam está tratando de tranquilizá-lo e que entre em razão." – com razão não o encontrei.

- "Por favor Kurt, faça com que Finn vá hoje no ensaio." – lhe supliquei.

- "Eu tentarei." – Kurt se afastou e eu fui para minha aula.

Na hora do coral Finn não aparecia e todos estávamos já no auditório. Rachel e eu estávamos sobre o palco e ela apesar de que minha suave maquiagem tirou as marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto, a tristeza do coração não tirava. Olhei para Kurt e ele negou, me aproximei de Rachel e a peguei pelo braço.

- "Finn não virá." – lhe disse e ela concordou.

- "Ainda que a protagonista se sinta triste..." – fez uma pausa e respirou profundamente. "...o show deve continuar." – Rachel caminhou para o centro do palco e eu a segui. Me coloquei a seu lado. Brad começou a tocar o piano.

(Juntas)

_Mirror, mirror lie to me_

_ Show me what i wanna see_

_Mirror, mirror lie to me_

Me virei par aver Rachel e ela olhava para o chão.

(Quinn)

_Why don't I like the girl I see_

_ The one who's standing right in front of me_

_ Why don't I think before I speak_

_ I should have listened to that voice inside me_

Nesse momento a porta do lado superior direito do auditório de abriu e meu coração explodiu de alegria ao ver Finn.

(Rachel)

_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind_

_ To say the kind of things I said last night_

Peguei na mão de Rachel e ela me olhou com lágrimas nos olhos. Dirigi meu olhar para Finn e ela o seguiu. Juro que por pouco ela não me arranca a mão. Todos os demais se deram conta e também se viraram para ver Finn.

(Juntas)

_Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall_

_ You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_

_ Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me_

_ And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_ Mirror, mirror lie to me_

_ Show me what I wanna see_

_ Mirror, mirror lie to me_

_ Show me what I wanna see_

Quando era sua vez de cantar, Rachel caminhou uns passos para ficar um pouco na minha frente.

(Rachel)

_Why did I let you walk away_

_ When all I had to do was say I'm sorry_

_ I let my pride get in the way_

_ And in the heat of moment I was to blame_

_ I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind_

_ Now in the cold light of the day I realize_

A paixão com que Rachel cantava olhando para ele preenchia todo o lugar.

(Juntas)

_Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall_

_ You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_

_ Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me_

_ And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

A canção terminou e vi que Finn dava um passo para frente, de repente se escutaram aplausos do outro lado e busquei de onde vinham. Na porta esquerda estava Jesse.

'Maldito seja.' – pensei.

- "Claro que te perdoo Estrelinha." – gritou correndo até nós. Busquei com o olhar Finn, mas já não estava.

Não me interessou o que passava entre Rach e seu namorado nesse momento, saí correndo e atrás de mim parecia que vinha uma manada, mas não prestei atenção.

- "Quinn espera." – escutei meu namorado. Me virei para olhar para ele e todos os demais estavam com ele. "Eu sei aonde está." – assegurou.

Corremos para o estacionamento e subimos nos carros. Eu ia com Sam e o restante de nossos amigos nos seguiam.

Chegamos no 'parquinho' e vi Finn sentado na esquina com a cabeça entre as mãos. Me doía ver ele assim. Desci do carro e Kurt foi o primeiro a correr até aonde estava seu irmão para abraça-lo.

Finn grudou a ele e começou a chorar com o mesmo desespero que Rachel fez de manhã em meu ombro. Nos aproximamos dele e nos fundimos em um grande abraço de grupo.

- "Obrigado." Disse ele ficando de pé enquanto limpava suas lágrimas.

- "Finn ela te ama." – sei um passo a frente para ficar no meio de todos.

- "Já basta Quinn." – me gritou Kurt nas minhas costas.

- "Por favor, lute por ela." – lhe supliquei.

- "Quinn..." – me disse Mercedes. Os olhos de Finn voltaram a se encher de lágrimas e engolia em seco, tentando não voltar a chorar.

- "Deixe-me falar." – pedi a eles. "ela chorou comigo hoje de manhã." – expliquei. "tal como você faz agora." – disse olhando para Finn.

- "Isso não vale a pena!" – exclamou Finn e deu um passo para trás.

- "O que não vale a pena?" – lhe perguntei. "não vale a pena lutar pelo amor de sua vida?" – tentei fazer ele entrar em razão.

- "Me desculpem o que vou dizer..." – fez uma pausa. "só me uni a vocês por ela." – como se isso fosse uma novidade. "e para nada serviu."

- "Serviu para que a beijasse de noite." – Finn abriu os olhos como pratos e senti os outros nove pares de olhos sobre mim. "Finn, ela é minha melhor amiga e foi sua melhor amiga. Você deveria saber a cabeça dura que é..." – Finn concordou. "... a música que cantou a pouco era para você e não para ele. Rach a escolheu." – Finn não dizia nem uma palavra. "se prestar atenção na letra vai se dar conta de que ela não te quer longe e muito menos como um amigo." – esclareci.

- "Já não sei o que fazer." – uma lágrima traiçoeira escorreu por seu rosto.

- "Jesse vai hoje a noite." – lhe recordei.

- "Já sei..." – disse Kurt que sabia que para seu irmão doía o que acabara de passar, mas mais lhe doía não estar com sua menina. "o baile é na próxima semana..." – todos o olhamos expectantes. "sei que Rachel me pedirá ajuda com sua fantasia." – eu concordei e vi o rosto de Finn que ainda não captava o plano. Kurt também notou. "então eu irei escolher uma fantasia para ambos, sem que ela saiba irão vestidos como um casal." – os olhos de Finn brilharam ao compreender o plano. "o resto está em suas mãos." – Finn concordou e todos sorrimos.

- "Todos te ajudaremos." – assegurou Mike dando uma palmada no ombro de Finn.

- "Eu não sou brega..." – disse Puck. "... mas já estou cansado de seus choramingos de menina." – todos rimos.

- "Muito bem, então eu direi a vocês em que podem ajudar." – disse Kurt e depois nos despedimos.

**POV KURT**

O fim de semana passei pensando em qual seria a fantasia adequada para Rachel e Finn. Inicialmente pensei em Romeu e Julieta, mas ao final dessa história eles morrem e é algo trágico. Depois pensei em Barbie e Ken, mas na verdade não é muito boa, além do mais teria que tingir o cabelo deles e não acho que eles iriam querer.

Finn se negou terminantemente em ser Sansão e Akenaton, já que deveria ir sem camisa ao baile e finalmente no domingo Blaine me trouxe a solução. Eles seriam Elizabeth Bennet e Mr. Darcy. Era perfeito, seu orgulho não os deixavam estar juntos, parece que se odeiam mas na realidade o fazem para ocultar seu amor e no final serão felizez.

Corri para dizer a Finn, mas como suspeitei não tinha nem a menor de quem eram, então lhe entreguei o filme de 'Orgulho e Prejuizo' interpretado por Keira Knightley e Matthew Macfadyen. Duas horas depois apareceu em meu quarto com lágrimas nos olhos e me disse que aceitava ser Mr Darcy.

Na terça já tinha as fantasias deles e a minha prontas, mas Rachel ainda não havia me pedido ajuda e isso me preocupava. Busquei Quinn para lhe perguntar e me disse que Rachel não queria ir ao baile, que ela estava tratando de convencê-la.

Quando chegamos ao ensaio da quarta, meu coração saltou de emoção, já que o senhor Schue depois de ver todos os duetos escolheu o de meu irmão e Rachel para cantar no baile na sexta. Agora Rachel estava obrigada a ir.

Para mim pareceu que apresentaram muito melhor do que quando espiamos eles, apesar de que voltaram para a zona de 'olá' depois que ela decidiu perdoar o imbecil do seu namorado e de terem ensaiado apenas uma vez, ficou perfeito, sem dúvidas mereciam ganhar.

O senhor Schue imediatamente iniciou os ensaios e nos incluiu a todos na canção e o melhor é que como logicamente Finn vai cantar, Rachel não poderá convidar o Jesse.

Tal como eu esperava, Rachel me buscou depois do ensaio.

- "Eiiii Kurt..." – ela vinha correndo. "Olá, ehhhh..."

- "Eu tenho sua fantasia." – me olhou assombrada. "sabia que me pediria ajuda, assim me adiantei." – Rach sorriu para mim feliz. "Na sexta depois da escola você e Quinn virão a minha casa, ela te maquia e eu vou pentear seu cabelo." – Rachel concordou e eu segui meu rumo.

- "Espera..." – voltou a gritar. "de que será minha fantasia?" – perguntou.

- "Do século XVIII ao estilo Jane Austen." – Rachel concordou.

- "Obrigada, te devo uma." – me abraçou e se foi.

Já com Rachel confirmada está tudo pronto. Blaine se encarregará de ajudar a Finn. Quinn e eu nos encarregaremos de Rachel. Agora só falta esperar que sexta chegue.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)


	9. Sempre foi você

**Sempre foi você**

**POV FINN**

Ela de novo escolheu ele. Subi correndo as escadas de minha casa e fui direto para o quarto de Kurt, quando entrei sem bater como sempre, Blaine e meu irmão estavam no sofá vendo um filme. Kurt ficou me olhando e de repente veio para meu lado, não tive que dizer nada, ele apenas me abraçou e eu deixei que as lágrimas caíssem.

Minha mãe entrou minutos depois e ao me ver assim ela também começou a chorar. Blaine tratou de consolá-la e não era justo que por minha culpa ficasse assim, então me tranquilizei e supliquei a ela que me transferisse para a Dalton, porque não queria ficar perto de Rachel.

Blaine tomou a palavra e me disse que ele seria o mais feliz de todos se Kurt e eu decidíssemos ir para a Dalton, mas que não queria que fizesse por impulso que logo me arrependeria, então chegamos ao acordo de esperar uns dias, mas disse a Kurt que não voltaria para o coral.

Fui para a cama, mas acordava a cada cinco minutos chorando, essa noite minha mãe e Kurt dormiram no meu quarto, era como votar ao passado, na noite em que ela o escolheu pela primeira vez. Nesse dia eles também dormiram em meu quarto e tal como agora minha mãe estava no meio da minha cama e meu irmão e eu recostados em seu ombro enquanto ela nos abraçava.

Fui na aula na quinta, para escapar do olhar triste de minha mãe, mas não pude entrar na primeira aula, nem em nenhuma das aulas. Fui direto para o ginásio. Um pouco depois chegou Sam e se sentou ao meu lado. Lhe contei o que aconteceu, estivemos conversando por horas.

Depois do almoço Kurt veio me suplicar que fosse ao ensaio de hoje, mas me neguei terminantemente. Ele continuou insistindo mas eu continuei me negando. Na hora do clube, Sam que havia passado todo o dia comigo se foi e me senti realmente sozinho.

Então decidi ir ver porque Kurt insistiu tanto que eu fosse ao auditório. Quando entrei Quinn e Rachel estavam no palco cantando. Rachel olhou para Quinn e depois para mim e nossos olhares se conectaram. Ela estava pedindo perdão com uma musica, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e meu coração se partia ao ver ela chorando, não importava o que tinha acontecido, eu a perdoava.

Quando terminaram de cantar eu i correr até ela e dizer que a perdoava e lhe pediria perdão, porque eu também me comportei mal, mas de novo esse estúpido apareceu. Não pude suportar mais e corri até o estacionamento e dirigi como um louco até o parquinho. Pouco depois os garotos do clube apareceram.

Quinn me assegurou que Rach me ama, só que é muito cabeçuda para reconhecer.

Todos idealizaram um plano, liderado por meu irmão, para o dia do baile e aqui estou a horas do baile morrendo de nervosismo.

- "Blaine, está seguro que esse penteado está bom?" – vendo pela vigésima vez meus cabelos com gel e penteados para o lado.

- "Sim Finn, esse é penteado que deve usar." – me assegurou.

- "E acha que Rachel sabe que eu sou o Mr Darcy? É que ele não usa um traje iguala esse no filme." – Kurt me disse que os trajes desse filme eram um pouco simples e por isso escolheu o de outro filme.

- "Sim Finn, ela vai saber." – Blaine riu. "Está usando uma roupa parecida a de Thom Lefroy em 'O amor secreto de Jane Austen'." – eu nem sabia de quem falava. "... e Jane se inspirou em Thom para escrever Darcy. Não se preocupe." – disse colocando sua mão em meu ombro.

- "E você e Kurt de que se fantasiaram? De vaqueiros?"

- "Não Finn, somos Heath Ledger e Jake Gyllenhaal em 'O segredo de Brockback Montain'." – olhei para ele sem entender. "Digamos que é um filme gay." – me esclareceu e eu concordei.

- "Blaine, posso te perguntar algo?" – disse um pouco apenado.

- "Fez isso a tarde toda. Perguntar e perguntar..." – ele tinha razão e eu ri.

- "Como é que fazem você e meu irmão para hum... já sabe..." – Blaine abriu os olhos como pratos e corou. "Oh não, não, não... não falo disso... já sabe..." – eu também me senti envergonhado. "digo, como podem lutar contra tudo e ser felizes?"

- "Ah bem... pois quando ama a alguém luta como for." – explicou. "não te nego que é difícil." – disse afobado. "sair de passeio com a pessoa que ama e não poder beija-lo na frente de todos..." – Blaine suspirou e eu concordei. "bom Finn, acho que é hora de irmos."

Blaine e eu deveríamos ir antes para que Rachel não me visse. Ao chegar, a maioria dos garotos do clube já estavam ali. Pobre do meu amigo, Puck levava um tempo zuando ele por sua fantasia, até que Blaine e eu o defendemos.

Uns dez minutos depois chegaram e Rachel se via simplesmente perfeita, com uma leve maquiagem tal como eu gostava e o cabelo es...

- "Fecha a boca ou vai entrar uma mosca." – sussurrou para mim meu cunhado.

Eu sorri.

O senhor Schue apareceu e nos disse para nos encarregarmos da abertura do evento, por isso saímos correndo para o palco e os bancos já estavam colocados. Meu lugar é ao lado de Rachel no centro e as cadeiras formavam um semi círculo.

Eu comecei a cantar e não podia deixar de olhá-la, era de vez em quando me olhava e sorria. Depois quando foi sua vez, ficou de pé e me estendeu a mão, para que caminhássemos juntos. Os garotos também nos uniu. Quando a música terminou eu me aproximei de Rach e a beijei na bochecha.

- "Se vê preciosa Lizzy!" – sussurrei ao ouvido dela.

- "Então, Mr Darcy hein..." – disse ela quando descemos.

- "Foi minha ideia, não brigue com os garotos." – tratei de evitar que ficasse brava com os demais, então coloquei a culpa em mim.

- "Bom, tenho que dizer que está muito bem Mr Darcy." – me surpreendeu que não ficasse brava e me surpreendeu mais ainda que enquanto se afastava se virou para me ver com um sorriso malicioso e piscou o olho.

- "Tentando conquistar ela agora que o namorado não está?" – perguntou Azimio colocando seu braço sobre meu ombro.

- "Cale-se tonto!" – respondi balançando o ombro.

- "Bom, se não faz seu tipo, eu que não sou bobo como esse bombom." – sorriu com superioridade e começou a caminhar atrás de Rach.

- "Não se atreva a se meter com ela." – disse me colocando na frente dele, imediatamente colocou as mãos em meu peito e apertou os punhos.

- "Se salvou dessa vez Hummel." – deu a volta e se foi.

- "Está bem?" – perguntou Sam e ao me virar vi a todos do clube e Matt, um garoto da equipe de futebol.

- "Estou bem." – assegurei.

Fui atrás de Rachel e lhe pedi que dançasse comigo, ela sorriu divertida.

- "Dançar?" – me perguntou e eu concordei.

Ela pegou a mão que ofereci e nos dirigimos para a pista de dança. Na verdade estou um pouco com pena, porque pisei nela umas três vezes, mas é que não danço muito bem.

De repente mudaram a música e colocaram uma mais lenta. Vi Quinn que me fazia sinais para que dançasse mais perto de Rachel.

- "Me permite?" – disse colocando minhas mãos em sua cintura.

Rachel concordou e colocou as suas mãos em meu peito, para depois encostar sua cabeça.

Estivemos assim durante um tempo, até que não pode resistir mais a vontade de ir ao banheiro. Não podia acreditar que teria que interromper um momento assim para ir ao banheiro, mas tão pouco quero fazer xixi na roupa.

- "Rach, devo ir ao banheiro." – ela me olhou um pouco estranho, mas concordou e eu saí correndo para não demorar muito.

- "E Rachel?" – perguntei a Quinn quando voltei.

- "Não estava com você?" – todos me olharam com cada de 'E agora?'.

- "Eu não fiz nada." – disse levantando as mãos.

- "Seguramente é por isso." – disse Santana.

- "Finn, ela estava com você." – repetiu novamente Mike.

Eu me virei para busca-la na pista de dança, mas não estava.

- "Não a vejo..." – disse a eles. Meu coração acelerou. "Maldita seja..." – todos me olharam assustados. "Aonde está Azimio?" – se esse imbecil se atrever a toca-la, juro que o mato. Comecei a correr por todo o lugar buscando ela.

**POV RACHEL**

Íamos no carro a caminho do baile e eu não parava de sorrir. Meu vestido era simplesmente perfeito, os garotos tinham feito um grande trabalho.

- "Deixa de sorrir como uma boba." – disse Quinn me olhando pelo retrovisor.

- "É que amo ser Lizzy." – disse sorrindo enquanto levantava os ombros.

- "E pode ser que encontre seu Darcy, querida Lizzy." – pude captar o duplo sentido nas palavras de Kurt.

- "Acho que a música de hoje será perfeita." – disse minha amiga. Ela tinha razão, jê queria que fosse a hora de cantar com Finn.

- "E Finn, do que se fantasiou?" – perguntei intrigada.

- "Não tenho a menor ideia." – esclareceu Kurt levantando os ombros. Ele poderia se vestir de príncipe azul que ficaria perfeito.

Me dei um golpe mental por pensar essas coisas.

- "Por que não se lança?"

- "Para que me leve para a cama como fez com Santana?" – Quinn e Kurt se viraram para me ver e eu coloquei as mãos na boca.

- "Finn é virgem." – me esclareceu Kurt.

- "Claro que não. Santana me disse que eles tinham feito." – de novo tampei a boca.

Raios, as palavras saiam como água.

- "Maldita seja." – disseram em uníssono.

- "Finn e Santana há algum tempo se beijaram sim, mas eu cheguei chorando porque havia brigado com Blaine." – eu só prestava atenção em seu relato. "entrei no quarto de Finn e interrompi eles." – aposto que se não fosse por isso eles... "Finn pediu a ela que se fosse, que lamentava chegar a tanto, mas que amava outra pessoa e que além do mais nesse momento primeiro estava eu." – não podia acreditar que dissesse isso. "bom, já conhece Santana, lhe disse que se vingaria."

- "E se meteu com Rach." – disse Quinn apertando os punhos contra o volante. O resto do caminho passaram em silencio.

Eu tratava de assimilar o que acabava de me interar.

Quando chegamos na festa e vi Finn, meu coração acelerou. Ele era meu Darcy. Fiquei muito nervosa, tanto que não lembro se cumprimentei a ele ao chegar no lugar. A apresentação tal como dissemos foi perfeita. Entramos na bolha que só Finn sabe criar para mim.

Finn me tirou para dançar e fazia muito mal, mas o que sinto quando estou com ele é mais forte que uma dor nos pés, então poderia suportar. Havia momentos em que sentia umas vontades que me beijasse com há uns dias, poder voltar a sentir seus lábios.

Demônios, a essas alturas fui infiel a Jesse até com o pensamento. Não paro de pensar em Finn.

- "Rasch, devo ir ao banheiro." – estava louco? Como que tenho que ir ao banheiro. Pensei que me diria 'Rach eu te amo' e nos beijaríamos, não que queria ir ao banheiro. Não me ficou outra mais que concordar e Finn saiu correndo.

Enquanto ele voltava, fui buscar uma bebida, para logo poder seguir dançando ou melhor beijando. Ahhhh não... não sei quando comecei a pensar assim, mas já não posso parar.

- "Olá Berry. Hummel me pediu que te desse isso." – disse Azimio me entregando um papel.

_Te vejo atrás do ginásio._

_ FH_

Sorri e saí correndo para a parte traseira do ginásio. Seguramente não queria me beijar na frente de todos. Quando cheguei ele não estava ali, mas não me importou me ver desesperada para chegar primeiro. A verdade é que estou.

De repente suas mãos passaram por minha cintura. Finn não tem as mais dessa cor. Como pude me virei para ver e me deparei com Azimio me olhando com desejo.

- "Me solte!" – exigi, mas ele me virou como uma boneca de pano e tratou de me beijar. "Eu disse para me soltar." – gritei batendo no peito dele.

- "Tranquila Berry. Com Hummel não estava rebelde assim." – disse zuando.

- "Você não é ele." – voltei a gritar. "Me solte tonto..." – continuava tratando de bater nele.

- "Assim que eu gosto Berry, quanto mais resistência melhor." – levantou as sobrancelhas e de novo se lançou sobre mim.

Gritei, mas o som da música não deixava que ninguém me escutasse. Comecei a chorar desesperada. Azimio se separou um pouco para me olhar com um ar asqueroso. Fechei os olhos esperando o pior, mas as mãos dele se afastaram de mim e ao mesmo tempo houve um forte vento.

- "Te disse para não se aproximar dela." – gritou Finn me abraçando em um de seus lados e se colocando de escudo entre o quase violador e eu.

- "Não se meta, Isso é entre Berry e eu." – gritou o estúpido se colocando de pé.

- "Primeiro passará por mim." – lhe gritou Finn ardendo em fúria.

- "E de mim." – me virei para ver todos nossos amigos se aproximando.

Sam, Puck e Mike seguraram Azimio, enquanto chegava o Senhor Schue.

- "Rach, está bem?" – me perguntou Finn me olhando com seus lindos olhos castanhos.

'Sim.' – lhe contestei.

- "Rach amiga, como está?" – Quinn tinha cara de pânico.

'Estou bem.' – respondi.

Finn me pegou pelos ombros.

- "Rach, te suplico." – disse Finn me abraçando contra seu peito. "Fale comigo minha menina." – ele me disse 'minha menina' de novo.

'Te amo Finn.' – disse feliz.

Finn me olhou com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- "Juro que matarei esse estúpido." – gritou caminhando até Azimio. "Maldito, por sua culpa não fala." – esperem, eu não estou falando?

- "Finn." – gritei e ele se virou para me ver. "me tira daqui." – lhe supliquei.

Finn se virou para ver Quinn e ela concordou.

Finn voltou a me abraçar de lado e com a outra mão fez sinal para chamar um taxi. No caminho me atraquei a seu peito e ele passou sua mão sobre meu ombro para me ter mais perto. Podia escutar seu coração e isso fazia com que o meu saltasse feliz.

Quando chegamos em minha casa Finn desceu primeiro e me estendeu a mão para me ajudar.

- "Finn..." – ele me olhou. "posso ficar para dormir na sua casa?" – perguntei. Ele me olhou confuso. "é que meus pais não estão e não quero ficar sozinha." – lhe expliquei.

- "Claro que pode." – disse pegando minha mão e me puxando para casa próxima a minha.

Entramos no quarto dele e diferentemente do meu o seu havia mudado, já não tinha o papel de parede de cowboy. Finn foi até seu armário buscar algo.

- "Toma." – disse me entregando uma camiseta. "acho que te servirá." – concordei e entrei no banheiro.

Demorei mais do que o normal me trocando, já que deveria soltar todo o penteado que Kurt me fez. Quando saí Finn já tinha colocado seu muito sexy pijama cinza. Me olhou divertido.

- "Acho que necessitará isso." – disse me entregando um prendedor de cabelo.

- "Finn, ainda tem isso?" – era meu prendedor favorito. Quando era menina o amava e dei para Finn um dia que ele estava triste.

Finn concordou com um sorriso. Eu me sentei em sua cama e ele foi novamente ao armário e pegou uma coberta e um travesseiro extra.

- "Descanse..." – disse me beijando nos cabelos, enquanto se virava para sair do quarto.

- "Espera... não vá." – disse pegando na mão dele. "fique." – lhe supliquei.

Finn concordou.

Nos deitamos na cama e eu de novo grudei em seu ombro. Estava tão tranquila com minha cabeça sobre seu peito e de novo a vontade de beijá-lo voltaram a aparecer. Me movi incomoda e mordi meu lábio.

- "O que pas..." – Finn ia dizer algo mas eu me adiantei e coloquei meus lábios sobre os dele. Ao princípio ele ficou tenso mas logo colocou suas mãos em minhas bochechas para me atrair para ele. Seus suaves lábios contra os meus era perfeito. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e depois senti ele sorri.

Como o amava assim brincalhão. Deixei sua boca para me apoderar de seu pescoço e enche-lo de beijos. Nossas respirações aceleraram e Finn levou suas mãos para minhas costas e foi descendo suavemente até chegar no início dos meus glúteos.

- "Finn espera." – ele me olhou com tristeza. "por que faz essa cara?" – perguntei intrigada.

- "De novo escolherá ele." – disse se sentando na beirada da cama de costas para mim.

- "Não Finn." – disse tratando de envolve-lo com meus braços, ainda que claramente não consegui. "sempre foi você." – lhe sussurrei ao ouvido. "me perdoe." – pedi.

Finn me puxou rapidamente para ficar sentada no seu colo.

- "Não tenho nada que te perdoar. Eu também troquei as patas ao deixar minha menina em uma bandeja de prata para esse..." – calei sua conversa com um beijo. "Rach, te amo." – disse contra meus lábios e com toda a força que tenho fiz ele deitar de novo na cama.

Finn estava de barriga para cima com as mãos na minha cintura e eu estava sobre ele e nossas línguas se aventuravam em uma deliciosa dança. Seu sabor, sua textura, suas tímidas carícias fazem com que sinta calafrios até a ponta dos pés.

- "Espera Finn." – ele se separou para me olhar nos olhos. "sei que você deseja isso tanto como eu, mas acho que dessa vez deveríamos fazer direito." – ele me olhou ainda sem entender. "terminarei com Jesse e depois..."

- "Terminará com Jesse?" – perguntou surpreendido.

- "Claro." – contestei dando curtos beijos nele.

- "Vem aqui minha menininha." – disse virando de lado e eu coloquei minha cabeça sobre seu peito.

Pouco depois dormimos.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)


	10. Fui mais má que você

**Fui mais má que você**

** POV JESSE**

Foi a semana mais perfeita de toda minha vida, não tenho que suportar os perdedores do McKinley, além do mais estou com uma mulher que sabe me satisfazer, canto como os Deuses e mesmo que já não vivo em Ohio continuo fazendo a vida do idiota do Finn um inferno.

Sorri e levei as mãos para trás de minha cabeça para me esticar.

- "Olá Jess..." – disse Andreia me dando um beijo no meu peito, o melhor dessa garota é que se conforma com pouco, um par de palavras bonitas e aceita ser a segunda, bom por um tempo e além disso deita-se comigo.

- "Olá An..." – disse me levantando da cama, meu celular começou a tocar. "É Rachel!" – exclamei.

- "Coloque no viva-voz." – disse que se conforma com pouco, mas é uma ciumenta.

Coloquei porque não queria ouvir sua reclamação.

- "Olá Estrelinha!" – Andreia fez uma cara de nojo.

- "Olá Jesse." – isso era estranho, ela sempre me diz 'amor'. "necessito conversar com você urgente, mas pessoalmente." – isso é ainda pior. "posso ir te visitar?" – perguntou nervosa.

- "Se quiser eu vou para Lima." – se ela pensava em me deixar não permitiria que me deixasse mal aqui.

- "Ok, quando vem?" – perguntou e eu escutei cochichos nas suas costas.

- "Na segunda." – respondi rapidamente.

- "Muito bem, nos vemos." – desligou sem me mandar um beijo nem nada. Não há outra, vai me deixar.

Mas se Rachel acha que começarei a chorar está muito equivocada, o melhor será dar volta na situação e para fazer isso Andreia seria de muita utilidade. Lhe disse que se preparasse porque depois da segunda seria só para ela.

A segunda chegou e Andreia e eu chegamos muito cedo em Lima, mas decidi que o melhor seria buscar Rachel na hora do ensaio, assim todos a veriam chorar. Demos muitas voltas até que chegou a hora.

Entrei no McKinley com a cabeça para cima e fui até o auditório, mas cheguei cedo porque ainda não havia chegado Quinn e Kurt e seguramente ainda não me substituíram, porque estavam todos os mesmos ali. Peguei Andreia pela mão e caminhei até o palco.

- "Rachel, quero te cantar algo." – disse parando na frente dela. "Por favor vão se sentar." – todos me obedeceram e Rachel não afastou seu olhar de minha mão. "Você também." – sussurrei para Andreia, quando todos se sentaram.

- "Adiante Jesse." – disse o professor Schuester.

- "Bom Rachel, isso é para você." – disse olhando nos olhos dela. "não leve a canção ao pé da letra." – fiz uma pausa para analisar sua expressão. "o que acabo de dizer somado ao que viu quando cheguei, espero que te deixe claro as coisas." – tomei minha posição no centro do palco e comecei a cantar a capela.

_... Seus olhos me chamavam_

_ Pedindo minhas carícias,_

_ Seu corpo me rogava_

_ Que lhe desse vida_

Fechei um olho de maneira sedutora para Andreia e ela sorriu, a cara de todos não podia estar mais contorcida.

_Comi do fruto proibido_

_ Deixando o vestido pendurado_

_ Nossa inocência..._

_ ...Sinto muito,_

_ A vida é assim._

_ Não foi eu quem inventou_

_ Sempre que te olhava nos olhos_

_ E pegava na sua mão,_

_ E eu me deixei levar_

_ Pelo meu corpo_

_ Eu me comportava_

_ Como um ser humano_

_ Sinto muito,_

_ A vida é assim_

_ Não fui eu quem inventou..._

Sorri feliz ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Rachel.

- "Oficialmente terminamos Rachel Berry." – disse feliz e ela me olhou com os olhos como pratos, desci do palco e peguei Andreia pela mão.

- "Espera Jesse." – me virei para ver Rachel. "Como despedida queria cantar para você."

**POV FINN**

Um cheiro de uvas me fez recobrar um pouco a consciência, abri meu olho direito só para me deparar com a menina mais bela do universo dormindo entre meus braços, me apertei forte a sua cintura e enchi os cabelos dela de beijos.

- "Olá!" – disse ela ainda com os olhos pequenos de sono.

- "Olá minha menina linda." – contestei a beijando na testa e depois dando um curto beijo nos lábios.

- "Que lindo é acordar com você." – Rachel me deu um belo sorriso.

- "Quer que te traga o café da manhã na cama?" – fiquei de pé.

- "Você?" – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Lhe contestei com um olhar e baixei para a cozinha correndo e aí estava minha mãe preparando panquecas.

- "Olá mãe..." – disse dando um beijo curto na bochecha dela e colocando duas panquecas no prato de Rach e quatro no meu.

- "Vai me contar que Rachel está lá em cima ou só vai levar o que eu preparei?" – me olhou com cara de ofendida.

- "Quer todos os detalhes?" – conhecendo ela seguramente queria cada ponto e vírgula.

- "Claro." – disse feliz.

- "Bom, de tarde eu te conto." – disse beijando ela na cabeça.

- "Finn..." – gritou e eu parei em seco. "o mel, Rachel ama." – disse me entregando o pote.

Subi com cuidado as escadas e Rach ainda estava sobre a cama com a cabeça baixa.

Fiquei congelado e se ela se arrependesse da noite, o que passava se ela fosse agora, isso seria pior que das outras vezes, eu não iria para a Dalton, eu fugiria do país. Comecei a hiper ventilar. Nesse momento Rachel se virou para me ver e sorriu, isso vez com que eu me relaxasse.

- "Carole sabe que estou aqui?" – perguntou vendo as panquecas.

- "Parece." – disse levantando os ombros.

- "Porque tinha essa cara a pouco?" – disse olhando a porta.

- "Não quero te perder." – Rach me olhou surpreendida com um pedacinho de panqueca na beirada dos lábios.

- "Finn, me jure que não me deixará para ir com Santana ou com outra garota mais linda que eu." – suplicou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- "Está louca?" – como podia achar que alguma delas era mais linda que ela. "me escute bem Rachel Berry..." – disse enquanto colocava meu prato em um lado para depois pegar suas mãos. "para mim você é cem por cento linda e cem por cento coração, não necessito nada mais se estou com você." – Rach sorriu timidamente. "é a menina que eu escolhi desde que te vi descer do carro de seus pais há dez anos." – ela sorriu maior ainda. "eu jamais te deixarei, não de novo." – disse olhando ela nos olhos.

- "Eu tão pouco o farei." – disse me dando um curto beijo nos lábios.

Rach pegou seu telefone e ligou para Jesse. Ele lhe disse que viria na segunda, ela me assegurou que nesse dia terminaria com ele, que apesar de tudo Jesse não foi mau com ela e que não merecia que terminassem por telefone.

Na tarde de domingo Rach e eu fomos na nossa arvore, na que estivemos quando ela quase quebrou o tornozelo. Ali passamos um bom tempo em silencio, ela entre minhas pernas e eu a abraçando forte pela cintura para que ninguém se atrevesse a me roubar ela.

Segunda na escola peguei na mão dela pelo corredor e a beijava cada vez que podia. Queria que todos soubessem que a menina mais linda estava comigo, estava feliz a seu lado, é a mais sexy em seu uniforme de líder de torcida e está preciosa.

- "Finn." – me gritou Kurt que vinha com Quinn. "nos acompanhe para trazer umas caixas. É que pesam muito."

- "E o ensaio?" – disse vendo que já estava quase na hora.

- "Não vamos demorar nada." – me assegurou Quinn, então eu concordei e fomos atrás das caixas para leva-las para o auditório.

Quando chegamos no auditório entramos por um lado e Jesse estava no palco, então nos o víamos de perfil.

- "O que acabo de dizer somado ao que viu quando cheguei, espero que te deixe claro as coisas." – não entendi o que lhe disse, mas quando começou a cantar entendi.

- "Como se atreve." – disse em um grito abafado. "vou partir a cara dele."

- "Finn, veja Rachel." – me virei para vê-la e estava tranquila. "Jesse não interessa a ela, isso não a afeta." – me assegurou Quinn e isso fez com que eu me acalmasse.

- "Oficialmente terminamos Rachel Berry." – finalmente a deixou livre, suspirei de felicidade.

- "Espera Jesse." – minha respiração se cortou nesse momento. "Como despedida queria cantar para você." – O que? Cantar para ele?

Rachel se aproximou de Brad e lhe disse algo no ouvido, se dirigiu a frente. Ao passar nos viu e sorriu para mim e isso fez com que eu me sentisse melhor.

_Você diz que se vai_

_ Que já não faço falta_

_ E eu te deixo acreditar que é_

_ Você o ganhador._

Quando a escutei cantar essa música me senti tão orgulhoso dela. Esse estúpido tratou de fazer ela se sentir mal e ela lhe devolveu.

_Para ser sincera_

_ Eu também te enganava_

_ Mas nunca tive o valor_

_ Para quebrar seu coração_

Quinn me empurrou um pouco

- "Vá com ela agora." – me exigiu me lançando pra fora.

_Suas malas já estão aqui_

_ E alguém espera por mim._

Caminhei até Rachel e segurei na mão dela no preciso momento em que disse 'e alguém espera por mim'. Ela se virou para me ver e sorriu.

_Eu também te menti_

_ Eu também te traí_

_ O sabor do pecado_

_ Em sua ausência provei_

_ Fui mais má que você_

_ Mas me disfarcei e hoje_

_ Te digo que vá bem._

Continuou cantando me olhando nos olhos. Sabia que não me dedicava aquela música, de fato eu estou encantado de ver ela cantando para mim, de repente ela rompeu o contato para voltar a ver Jesse. Ele tinha os olhos quase pulando das órbitas.

_Fui mais má que você_

_ Mas me disfarcei_

_ Dessa dama submissa_

_ Que hoje com seu amável sorriso_

_ Te diz que se vá bem_

_ Que se vá bem._

Puxei Rachel pelo braço para que saíssemos do palco e ela caminhou com passo seguro até chegar aonde estava Jesse e sua namorada.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)


	11. Como uma princesa

**Como uma princesa.**

** POV RACHEL**

Jamais havia dormido tão prazerosamente, o que fez me acordar foram os ternos beijos de Finn. Me virei para olhá-lo e se via mais lindo que de costume.

- "Olá." – disse sorrindo.

- "Olá minha menina linda." – meu coração dava um salto cada vez que ele me chamava assim.

Finn me deu um curto beijo nos lábios.

- "Que lindo é acordar com você." – reconheci, desejando acordar cada dia assim.

- "Quer que te traga o café da manhã na cama?" – perguntou se levantando da cama e me surpreendeu muito sua cavalheirismo.

- "Você?" – questionei, já que segundo sabia sua mãe e Kurt haviam mimado tanto a Finn que ele não sabia nem ferver água.

Não me respondeu e saiu do quarto. Peguei o travesseiro de Finn entre minhas mãos e seu delicioso cheiro estava impregnado nele. Apertei contra meu peito espirando sua fragrância. Tudo foi tão mágico de noite, mas ainda não estou segura de que as coisas entre os dois vai tão bem e se não resultar será terrível.

De repente me virei e vi Finn parado na porta com o rosto como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Eu sorri e ele se aproximou para me entregar um prato com panquecas.

- "Carole sabe que estou aqui?" – a mãe de Finn sabe que eu amo suas panquecas e além do mais Finn jamais conseguiria cozinhar tão rápido.

- "Parece." – reconheceu.

- "Porque tinha essa cara a pouco?" – perguntei com curiosidade, enquanto colocava mel nas minhas panquecas e enchia a boca com o primeiro pedaço.

- "Não quero te perder." – ele tinha medo, igual a mim.

- "Finn, me jure que não me deixará para ir com Santana ou com outra garota mais linda que eu." – lhe disse sabendo o que aconteceu com ele e Santana, ainda não acredito muito no que me disse Kurt.

- "Está louca?" – exclmaou Finn. "me escute bem Rachel Berry." – disse sério e pegou em minhas mãos. "para mim você é cem por cento linda e cem por cento coração, não necessito nada mais se estou com você." – senti como um calafrio me percorria. "é a menina que eu escolhi desde que te vi descer do carro de seus pais há dez anos." – ele me amava desde o mesmo momento que eu a ele. "eu jamais te deixarei, não de novo." – Deus, como eu amo esse homem, diz as palavras perfeitas.

- "Eu tão pouco o farei." – afirmei para depois beijá-lo.

Peguei meu telefone e liguei para Jesse.

- "Olá Estrelinha!" – me disse Jesse e me senti mal por ter traído ele, mas o melhor era terminar com ele. Eu não o amo e não posso brincar com seus sentimentos.

- "Olá Jesse, necessito conversar com você urgente, mas pessoalmente." – disse rapidamente. "posso ir te visitar?" – perguntei e Finn tinha seu olhar fixo em mim.

- "Se quiser eu vou para Lima." – me fez com que me sentisse mal, ele é tão amável.

- "Ok, quando vem?" – bom o voo me sairia um pouco caro e na verdade não queria me separar de Finn.

- "Na segunda." – contestou.

- "Muito bem, nos vemos." Terminei a ligação e expliquei tudo a Finn.

Depois de tomar café da manhã descemos para lavar os pratos, cumprimentei a todos que claro estavam felizes de que Finn e eu nos déssemos uma nova oportunidade. Finn insistiu em me acompanhar até minha casa para explicar a meus pais, que claro já sabiam porque Kurt ligou para eles.

O resto do dia não vi Finn, já que tinha aulas de ballet e teatro. No dia seguinte na primeira hora Finn me ligou para me convidar para dar um passeio. Fomos tomar um sorvete e quando estávamos voltando passamos em frente ao parquinho, nos olhamos com cumplicidade e sem dizer uma palavra entramos.

Nos recostamos na nossa árvore que ainda tinha o R e F que Finn esculpiu há tantos anos. Ele encostou na árvore e eu acomodei minhas costas em seu peito, de imediato ele passou suas mãos por minha cintura.

- "Finn?" – interrompi depois de um tempo.

- "Diga..." – disse me beijando no pescoço.

- "Você e Santana, bem... já sabe..." – fiz uma pausa sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. "fizeram?" – terminei.

- "Não Rach." – esclareceu. "Jamais, com nenhuma." – fez uma pausa. "Eu ainda..."

- "Eu também." – disse feliz.

- "E Jesse?" – questionou.

- "Nunca senti que ele fosse o adequado." – disse sincera.

- "Então por que o escolheu?" – o tom de sua voz era apagado.

- "Eu te beijei e você nunca..." – me partia o coração recordar tudo. "bom, achei que só queria ser meu amigo." – disse levantando os ombros. "aceitei a Jesse para te esquecer." – confessei ao fim.

- "Eu tinha medo de que se tentasse algo poderia te perder." – tudo isso eu ouvia sem olhar para Finn, meus olhos estavam cravados em suas mãos. "Merda! Ainda assim te perdi." – afirmou recostando sua cabeça nas minhas costas. "Rach, me perdoe!" – suplicou.

Me soltei de seus braços e peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- "Isso já não importa." – assegurei o beijando. "agora vamos estar juntos." – Finn sorriu e me beijou de novo e quando começou a escurecer fomos para nossas casas.

Hoje Finn chegou em minha casa para irmos juntos para a escola, meus pais não cabiam em si de felicidade, pensava que queriam mais a Jesse, mas ao parecer Finn ganhou o carinho deles, igual que ao meu coração. Na escola jamais soltou minha mão e sempre que podia me dava um beijo, ele é tão lindo comigo.

Na hora do Clube Glee o Senhor Schue enviou minha amiga e meu futuro cunhado para pegar umas caixas com roupas. Eu fiquei conversando animadamente com Brittany e de repente entrou Jesse com Andy, a voz feminina do Vocal Adrenaline. Me surpreendeu que viessem de mãos dadas.

Jesse me deu um discurso nada próprio dele, me deixou muito desconcertada e quando começou a cantar entendi o porque que todos o odiavam tanto. Ele fez com que a venda que tinha em meus olhos caísse e por fim vi ele como um verme vil.

Não ia deixar que fosse se achando o ganhador, então fiquei de pé e também lhe disso que queria cantar para ele. Vi Finn, Quinn e Kurt ao lado do palco, sorri para Finn e ele me devolveu um tímido sorriso.

Finn pegou minha mão no meio da música e Jesse parecia que ia ter um infarto.

Quando terminei de cantar caminhei junto a Finn até aonde Jesse estava. Ele me olhava cheio de raiva.

- "Então estava de 'putaria' na minha ausência?" – gritou Jesse quando ficamos na frente dele.

- "Não se atreva a insultá-la." – disse Finn adiantando uns passos para bater nele.

- "Você não se meta Frankenteen." – lhe contestou Jesse furioso.

- "Me meto porque a amo." – eu apertei a mão dele e concordei.

- "Jesse, não tenho porque te dar nenhuma explicação, porque ao parecer você fez o mesmo." – disse segura. "nos vemos nas Nacionais." – caminhei e Finn também veio, não sem antes dedicar um olhar assassino a Jesse.

Quando saímos para o estacionamento o peso das palavras de Jesse caiu sobre mim, como pude desperdiçar tanto tempo com ele? Comecei a chorar, Finn me abraçou e me beijou.

- "Rach, lamento o que te disse, não faça caso..." – me disse passando suas mãos sobre minhas costas.

- "Não choro pelo que me disse, mas pelo tempo que perdi." – ele limpou minhas lágrimas. "Finn eu te amo, lamento demorar tanto em dizer." – disse o abraçando.

- "Eu também te amo Rach." – me beijou no cabelo. "e não me importa quanto demorou..." – assegurou, pegando meu rosto entre suas mãos. "o importante é que agora será minha namorada." – sorri ao escutá-lo dizer isso.

- "Ei garotos..." – gritou Sam correndo até nós. "se foram tão rápido que não escutaram a tarefa."

- "Sam." – disse Finn. "tínhamos que ir..." – esclareceu revirando os olhos.

- "Eu sei, só que me enviaram para dizer que essa semana faremos solos." – eu emiti um gritinho abafado pela emoção.

- "Solos?" – perguntou Finn. "mas eu quero estar com a Rach." – disse Finn triste. "não sozinho." – Sam e eu gargalhamos diante seu comentário, mas Finn não achou graça.

- "Um solo Finn..." – comecei a explicar. "... é quando canta sozinho." – Finn concordou, nos despedimos de Sam e depois fomos para seu carro.

**POV FINN**

Então teria que cantar um solo? Demônios, o que cantarei? Busquei e busquei até que encontrei, de novo dedicarei uma música a Rachel, só que troquei uma palavrinha para que ajustasse perfeitamente.

No dia seguinte claro Rachel foi a primeira a cantar e me dedicou 'The Only Exception', não sei como consegui não chorar, foi perfeita, tal como ela é. Sua voz, cada vez que a escuto cantar, sinto que toca algo em mim, que me faz amá-la mais. Quando terminou fiquei de pé e a beijei sem importar que estivessem os demais.

- "Aham..." – interrompeu o senhor Schue fazendo que nos separássemos. "Finn, já que está tão emocionado e na frente, por favor apresente seu solo." – ordenou.

- "Eu?" – perguntei nervoso.

- "Siiiim..." – disse Rachel.

Sorri para ela e peguei seu lugar e ela foi se sentar.

- "Bom, essa canção é para minha namorada." – todos reviraram os olhos, mas Rach sorriu feliz. "te amo minha menina." – fiz um sinal para Brad e ele começou a tocar o piano.

_Não posso mudar minha essência_

_ Posso melhorar minhas fraquezas,_

_ Se quiser caminhar comigo_

_ Quisera eu te amar até o infinito_

_ Não posso te trazer a lua_

_ Mas posso te levar até ela_

_ Não posso te trazer uma estrela_

_ Mas posso te tratar como uma delas..._

Caminhei para ficar na frente de Rachel e ela me olhava com um grande sorriso.

_Não posso mudar meus corumes_

_ Posso melhorar minha rotina_

_ Não posso evitar se faz frio_

_ Mas sei que posso te servir de cobertor_

_ Não posso te entregar o mundo_

_ Mas posso te levar aonde quiser_

_ Não posso ser o rei da Inglaterra_

_ Mas posso te tratar como uma princesa_

Uma lágrima percorreu a bochecha de Rach e me apressei para limpá-la com meu polegar e depois voltei a me colocar junto ao piano.

_Minha menina, te observaria até que não tenha mais visão_

_ Te seguiria até o final do mundo_

_ Se um dia te perdesse_

_ Até te encontrar não iria embora_

_ Pediria a Deus que cuidasse de você_

_ Que no perigo sempre te guarde_

_ E quando chegar ao final da noite_

_ Dar graças a Ele porque você está aqui..._

_ Dar graças a Ele porque você está aqui..._

Rachel ficou de pé e aplaudiu efusivamente e os demais a seguiram.

- "Muito bem Finn." – disse o senhor Schue me dando uma palmada no ombro. "Bem meninos, amanhã continuaremos com os solos." – todos pegaram suas mochilas para sair.

- "Escutem..." – gritou Quinn que vinha de mãos dadas com Sam. "Sam e eu nos perguntávamos se queriam ir a um encontro duplo." – Rachel pulou sobre ela feliz.

- "Claro amiga." – eu não disse nada porque Rachel respondeu por nós dois. "Hoje de noite no Breadstix?" – perguntou.

- "Amo Breadstix!" – exclamei feliz.

- "Então hoje no Breadstix." – concordou Sam.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)


	12. Futuro incerto

**Futuro incerto**

** POV QUINN**

Quando terminou o ensaio do Clube Glee, Sam e eu saímos apressados atrás de Rach e Finn, depois de tanto tempo decidi por satisfazer a Rachel com o encontro duplo, conversei com meu namorado hoje de manhã e esteve de acordo.

- "Corre amor!" – exclamou Sam, pegando minha mãe para correr mais rápido atrás de nossos amigos.

- "Escutem..." – gritei quando estávamos alcançando eles. Eles se viraram para nos ver. "Sam e eu nos perguntávamos se queriam ir a um encontro duplo" – minha amiga sorriu para mim de orelha a orelha e pulou sobre mim.

- "Claro amiga. Hoje de noite no Breadstix?" – perguntou sem perder o sorriso.

- "Amo Breadstix!" – disse Finn destacando a ideia de sua namorada.

- "Então hoje no Breadstix." – respondeu meu namorado, batendo a mão com Finn.

- "As oito chegam na casa da Rach para nos buscar." – disse pegando minha amiga pela mão.

- "Mas..." – tratou de replicar Finn.

- "Nos vemos..." – gritei caminhando com Rach, a que por alguma estranha razão está em completo silencio.

- "Por que finalmente se decidiu por um encontro duplo?" – perguntou minha amiga quando estávamos a ponto de chegar em sua casa. "sempre me disseram que não gostavam dessas coisas." – assegurou repetindo o que meu namorado e eu sempre dissemos a ela.

- "Bom, na realidade..." – disse um pouco apenada. "... o que não gostávamos era de Jesse." – Rach concordou. "mas agora que está com Finn é diferente." – disse feliz.

- "Com ele tudo é diferente." – o sorriso no rosto de minha amiga aumentou.

- "Sou tão feliz!" – disse descendo do carro e correndo para abraça-la. "Se nota que agora sim você é feliz."

- "Quinn é que não imagina como me sinto." – disse suspirando. "quando o vejo se aproximando, quando me beija ou pega na minha mão..." – disse enquanto abria a porta. "... com apenas me olhando, meu coração pula feliz." – assegurou.

- "O mesmo sento eu com Sam." – os pais de Rach saíram da cozinha e ao nos ver vieram nos abraçar, eles são como meus segundos pais.

- "Olá minhas crianças." – disse Leroy nos dando um beijo na cabeça. "como foi a escola?" – perguntou para iniciar o interrogatório ao estilo pai.

- "Bem." – respondemos em uníssono.

- "E o Clube Glee?" – perguntou Hiram.

- "Com Finn tudo vai genial." – respondeu Rach dando pulinhos.

- "Perguntei pelo clube, ainda não cheguei no seu namorado." – esclareceu o pai de minha amiga, entre risos.

- "É que matei dois pássaros de uma vez." – disse levantando os ombros.

- "Hoje vamos sair em um encontro duplo." – contei. "v amos no Breadstix."

- "Eu adoro Breadstix." – disse Rach um pouco perdida.

- "Perfeito, nos parece uma grande ideia." – contestou Leroy. "mas nossa princesa já quase não passa tempo conosco." – disse em meio as panelas. "a Jesse só o via nos domingos e na escola." – disse ainda fazendo uma fingida cara de dor. "Finn você vê direto hein." – um sorriso começou a escapar.

- "Pensei que adoravam Finn." – disse Rachel cruzando os braços. "pensei que o gesto de pedir para namorar comigo deixava vocês felizes." – disse como recriminação.

- "Finn pediu para te namorar?" – perguntei. Não podia acreditar.

- "Sim, o menino é das antigas." – disse Hiram. "veio e nos disse que queria ser o namorado de nossa princesinha e que queria saber se damos a permissão." – os três começaram a rir.

- "Não riam." – gritou minha amiga brava. "foi um lindo gesto." – disse enrugando a testa.

- "Bom, mas não fique brava." – pedimos em uníssono.

- "Além do mais temos uma boa notícias para você." – disse Hiram. "já sabemos como enganar a Jesse se ele se atrever a aparecer nas regionais." – minha amiga e eu olhamos para ele expectantes, já que Jesse não deve saber que Finn está conosco, até que estivermos cara a cara nas nacionais.

- "Bom..." – disse Leroy suspirando com dramatismo. "hoje chegou um sobrinho do dono da empresa, se chama..." – buscou seu parceiro em busca de resposta e os dois começaram a rir. "na verdade não me lembro, o apelido é Monte, Monte Alto." – os dois voltaram a rir e minha amiga e eu nos olhamos com cara de poucos amigos. "bom a coisa é que esse garoto se parece com seu namorado." – as duas olharam para eles surpreendidas.

- "E contamos a ele seu probleminha." – agregou Hiram. "é muito simpático e aceitou nos ajudar." – abraçou sua filha. "convidamos ele para jantar amanhã, então você..." – disse batendo no ombro de Rach. "... irá trazer seu namorado."

- "E você..." – acrescentou Leroy apontando para mim. "...também pode trazer o seu." – os quatro nos fundimos em um forte abraço. "agora senhoritas, vão ficar mais belas."

Demos um rápido beijo neles e subimos apressadas para o quarto de minha amiga.

Demoramos umas duas horas e meia pra ficar prontas, eu alisei o cabelo de Rach e ela fez um pouco de cachos nas pontas para dar volume. Rachel vestiu um belo vestido preto apertado e curto, com um profundo decote em V e eu decidi por um vestido amarelo pouco apertado com um detalhe de cor preta.

Como havíamos combinado com nossos namorados, eles chegaram as 20:00 na casa de Rachel no carro de Finn. Nos despedimos de Hiram e Leroy e fomos para o Breadstix. No caminho contamos a eles sobre o rapaz, o tal do Monte que se parecia com Finn e sobre o jantar de amanhã.

Ao chegar eles nos ajudaram a descer como cavalheiros, a encarregada os levou até nossa mesa no canto do restaurante. Eu me sentei de frente para Rach e Sam ao meu lado.

Momentos depois chegou a garçonete para nos entregar os menus.

- "Eu quero pedir um cheesecake." – apressou em dizer Rachel e Finn a olhou confuso.

- "Pequena, primeiro deveríamos pedir o prato principal." – disse Finn olhando sério para ela.

- "Rach ainda continua com isso da sobremesa primeiro?" – perguntou Sam cruzando os braços.

- "E se eu morrer e não comer a sobremesa?" – replicou Rachel.

- "Vejamos amiga, deixa de acreditar em Ally Craig, ok?" – disse negando e revirando os olhos.

- "Mas ela tem razão, e se não chego ao que mais gosto do jantar?" – Finn e a garçonete olhavam a cena sem entender nada.

Rachel se deu conta então se virou para olhar o seu namorado.

- "Grandão, o que acontece é que há uns quatro meses fomos os três ver um filme." – Finn concordou. "a garota como a sobremesa primeiro pelos mesmos motivos que eu estou dando." – Finn sorriu e se virou para a garçonete.

- "Eu quero um Tiramisú." – Sam e eu reviramos os olhos, ao ver que Finn não podia negar nada a sua namorada.

- "Vocês também vão querer primeiro a sobremesa?" – nos disse a garçonete um pouco exasperada, olhei para meu namorado e ele concordou.

- "Dois bolos por favor." – pedi sabendo que era o favorito de Sam.

O resto do jantar passou entre uma Rachel a beira das lágrimas, devido ao que estávamos contando a Finn do que se tratava 'Remember Me' e obvio que não podiam faltar os olhares furtivos que eu dedicava a meu namorado e também em alguns momentos pegava Rachel e Finn sussurrando coisas.

Quando terminamos de jantar, nos levantamos para ir ao caixa pagar a conta.

- "Nós convidamos." – disseram nossos namorados.

- "Se quiserem ir para o carro, vemos vocês lá." – disse Finn e Rach se aproximou dele para dar um curto beijo nos lábios e eu fiz o mesmo com Sam.

Rachel e eu caminhamos pela calçada de frente rindo da cara da garçonete porque fizemos ela mudar o pedido umas três vezes já que não nos decidíamos sobre o que comer.

- "Veja que lindo cachorrinho!" – disse Rach ao ver um cachorro que estava ao lado da calçada e que de repente o cachorro pulou para a rua. "Não!" – gritou Rachel e quando me dei conta da situação, Rachel ia correndo atrás do cachorro e um carro se aproximava pela mesma rua.

- "Rachel, cuidado!" – gritei com força.

**POV SANTANA**

- "Bom, essa canção é para minha namorada." – disse o idiota do Finn. "te amo minha menina." – fiz um gesto de asco, não posso crer que finalmente eles haviam terminado juntos. O estúpido do St. James, bonita hora que lhe ocorreu ir, supunha que tínhamos um trato, ele mantinha a mosca morta da Berry e eu fico com o Finnocence.

A música de Finn era repugnantemente pegajosa, mas a anã se derretia vendo a seu namoradinho, separá-los não seria fácil, mas Finn não era o único ponto débil dessa anã. Pegarei ela pelo outro lado e esse irá doer da mesma forma. Não era justo que ela ficasse com meu popular.

Me virei para ver como sua amiguinha Fabraye seu sexy namorado corriam atrás deles ao terminar a aula. Aproveitei que Puck havia ficado para trás e me aproximei dele.

- "Ei Puck, esteve comendo seus cereais?" – ele voltou para me ver arqueando uma sobrancelha. "só quero te dizer que deverias estar perto de sua princesinha loira." – disse com um sorriso maléfico. "logo necessitará um ombro para derramar suas lágrimas." – Puck concordou e eu fui feliz para minha casa.

Amanhã colocarei em prática meu plano, bom na realidade já havia colocado em prática umas semanas atrás.

_Flashback_

- "Olá Santana." – disse Sam entrando no auditório. "Podemos ensaiar?" – ele só me dirigia a palavra para falar sobre o dueto, depois disso eu era um zero a esquerda e isso não é possível. NINGUÉM resiste a Santana Lopez e ele não seria o primeiro.

- "Claro, vamos ensaiar." – cantamos e quando terminamos como sempre ele foi pegar sua mochila e jaqueta. "sabe..." – me apressei a dizer, ele se virou para me olhar. "acho que o dueto está mal porque somos uns completos desconhecidos cantando sobre a amizade." Sam concordou.

- "Tem razão." – disse caminhando envolta de mim. "como acha que podemos solucionar?"

- "Que tal se ficarmos conversando um pouco?" – propus.

- "Ok." – disse cortante.

Tivemos uma conversa cheia de trivialidades cotidianas. Quando íamos saindo eu tropecei, obviamente tratando de cair nos braços dele e ele agilmente me segurou. Me levantei lentamente cravando meus olhos nos dele, para depois me lançar direto aos lábios.

No início ele ficou tenso, então eu coloquei minhas mãos no pescoço dele para obrigá-lo a aprofundar o beijo e momentos depois ele roçou sua língua e eu movi a minha de maneira habilidosa, quando paramos Sam abriu os olhos e me olhou horrorizado.

- "Isso não devia ter acontecido." – disse se afastando. "não diga a ninguém." – sim, claro Sam Evans, seu segredo estará a salvo comigo até que possa utilizá-lo.

_Fim do Flashback_

E agora é o momento perfeito para utilizá-lo. A apertem os cintos que a cobra vai fumar, ninguém se mete com Santana Lopez e sai feliz. Pobre delas, não queria estar no lugar delas.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)


	13. Não gosto do Monte

**Não gosto do Monte**

**POV FINN**

Um garoto que se parece comigo? Rachel poderia gostar de um garoto que se pareça fisicamente comigo? Digo, obvio que ela gosta de mim fisicamente, mas se ele se parece a mim ela também gostaria do tal Monte? Não gosto disso, está bem que vai nos ajudar, mas e se depois fica com minha Rach?

Estava um pouco despistado até que Rach pediu sua sobremesa antes do jantar, ela me explicou do que se tratava. Tem tantas coisas que não sei dela, tantas coisas que mudaram, mas o que não mudou é sua beleza. Nesse vestido preto se vê endemoniadamente sexy.

Decidi deixar de me preocupar pelo Monte e desfrutar da companhia da minha preciosa namorada e nossos amigos, como é devido Sam e eu pagamos o jantar e as garotas se adiantaram até o carro. De repente Sam ficou olhando o vazio.

- "Ei amigo, o que acontece?" – perguntei batendo nas costas dele.

- "Finn, fiz algo muito ruim." – me disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- "Tranquilo Sam..." – coloquei minha mão em seu ombro. "não matou um carteiro." – disse tratando de animá-lo e ele negou.

- "Rachel cuidado." – escutei Quinn gritar fora do restaurante, depois disso um chiar de pneus e o grito abafado de Rach soaram ao mesmo tempo.

Meu coração parou e corri o mais rápido que minhas pernas podiam, quando saí na rua Rach estava agachada sobre o asfalto e um carro estava a menos de um metro dela.

- "Pequena..." – gritei desesperado correndo a seu lado. "minha menina..." – os olhos encheram de lágrimas.

- "Senhorita, está bem?" – disse o motorista saindo do carro. Me levantei e peguei ele pelo peito disposto a bater nele.

- "Finn, solte-o. Auuu... estou bem." – disse Rachel e minha alma voltou ao corpo.

Esperem, o que faz um 'au' no meio da frase da minha namorada? Me virei para vê-la e tinha um cachorrinho entre suas mãos.

- "Pequena, você está bem?" – perguntei perguntando até ela, me agachei para abraça-la.

- "Au..." – latiu o animal entre as mãos de minha namorada.

- "Senhorita, tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez." – disse o motorista.

- "Rachel Barbra Berry, como te ocorre pular assim na rua?" – lhe recriminou Quinn.

- "Quase atropela esse cachorrinho." – se defendeu levantando feliz o cachorro.

- "Quer dizer que quase te atropelam por culpa desse sarnento?" – disse bravo.

- "Au." – olhei para o animal com fúria.

- "Para de latir para mim." – gritei para ele.

- "Finn, não brigue com Chuchi." – me ordenou Rach.

- "Chichi! Agora essa coisa tem nome?" – disse apontando de maneira desprezível para o animal.

- "Au." – arrrrghhhh, de novo latiu para mim.

- "Sim. E vai respeitando ele porque vou ficar com ele." – Rach começou a ficar de pé, mas imediatamente fez uma careta de dor e voltou a se sentar. "aiiiii." – se queixou e 'chuchi' lambeu o rosto dela.

- "Escuta, não beije a minha namorada." – disse para 'chuchi'. "venha minha menina." – disse tratando novamente de me aproximar dela, mas 'chuchi' rosnou para mim de novo. "é minha namorada." – me queixei e todos os presentes começaram a rir.

- "Chichi, ele é meu namorado." – disse Rach para o cachorro. "o amo." – o cachorro a olhava atento. "ele vai me carregar, então não lata." – disse apontando para ele como recriminação. "nem o morda." – Rachel sorriu. "e você..." – disse me olhando. "trate bem a Chuchi, porque será nosso filho." – eu abri os olhos como pratos e de novo todos riram.

- "É lindo seu filho!" – zuou Sam. O ignorei e de novo me aproximei de Rachel e dessa vez pude pegá-la em meus braços.

A levava em meus braços e ela carregava nosso filho.

- "Finn!" – me virei para olhá-la. "lembra quando nos conhecemos?" – eu concordei. "éramos do mesmo tamanho." – eu voltei a concordar. "graças ao céu você cresceu e agora pode me levar em seus braços." – nós dois começamos a rir.

- "Não sabe o quanto desejei aquele dia ser maior e poder te carregar assim." – disse enquanto a sentava cuidadosamente no banco e colocava o cinto nela.

- "E agora pode fazer!" – Rach pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me deu um curto beijo.

- "Ei pombinhos, queremos chegar em nossas casas." – disse Quinn que já estava no banco traseiro junto a seu namorado.

Conduzi até a casa de Quinn e ao também ficou Sam, depois conduzi para minha casa e quando chegamos me apressei para abrir a porta de Rach, enquanto ela soltava o cinto de segurança chuchi lambeu meu braço.

- "Ei!" – disse olhando sério para ele.

- "Finn, creio que já simpatiza com você." – me esclareceu Rach. "não arruíne..." – disse revirando os olhos.

- "Ok, perdão bebê." – disse coçando as costas dele.

De novo peguei Rach em meus braços e a carreguei até sua casa. Ela tocou a campainha e Leroy abriu pra gente.

- "Deus, princesa o que ... atchin... aconteceu?" – perguntou ao vê-la em meus braços. "Oh não Rachel... atchin... Barbra... atchin... Berry." – porque estava espirrando?

- "Papaiiii por favor." – suplicou Rach e eu de novo estava perdido em sua briga.

- "Um cachorro." – gritou Hiram aterrorizado. "Rachel, sabe que seu papai é alérgico e porque Finn te traz nos braços?" – Rach explicou para eles o que aconteceu e claro que ganhou uma recriminação da parte deles.

- "Bom, Finn e eu discutiremos sobre Chuchi lá fora." – disse minha namorada com cara de cachorro abandonado.

- "Muito bem... atchim... mas... atchim..." – tratou de dizer Leroy.

- "Aqui não vai ficar." – terminou Hiram.

Rachel e eu saímos e a ajudei a se sentar em uma cadeira da varanda.

- "Finn..." – disse olhando para Chuchi.

- "Eu não irei abandonar ele." – disse negando. "já até me cai bem..."

- "Como te ocorre que vamos abandoná-lo?" – disse aterrorizada.

- "Então?" – perguntei confuso.

- "Você terá a custódia de Chuchi." – esclareceu levantando a meu filho para que eu o carregasse.

- "A que se refere com custódia?" – questionei levantando a sobrancelha.

- "Chuchi viverá com você." – aiiii não, já posso imaginar as queixas de Kurt porque um cachorro deitou em seu travesseiro ou pegou um sapato. Aiii não, nãããoo. "Finn, está bem?" – eu a olhei sem poder dizer nada. "Finn, você está muito pálido."

- "Não acho que seja uma boa ideia."

- "Falarei com sua família amanhã, não se negarão." – disse se levantando da cadeira e mancando um pouco. "todos vão amar ele, te asseguro." – Rach se aproximou e com minha mão livre atraí ela para mim para beijá-la. "te amo!" – disse entre meus lábios.

- "Eu também te amo." – sussurrei ao ouvido. "descansa pequena." – lhe dei um curto beijo e fui para casa.

Subi sigilosamente as escadas para que ninguém descobrisse que tenho um filho com Rachel, o melhor seria que ela desse a notícia a eles.

Na manhã seguinte, quando desci as escadas com Chuchi, não podia deixá-lo em meu quarto, ele devia fazer suas necessidades, no fim da escada me deparei com Kurt. Quase morro de susto quando o vi.

- "Muito tarde, me dá ele." – me ordenou.

- "Não fará dano ao meu filho." – gritei o escondendo. Rach e meus pais saíram da cozinha e todos começaram a rir.

- "Finn, Rachel já nos convenceu." – disse Kurt revirando os olhos.

- "Sim, pode parar de drama." – zuou meu pai.

- "Já imagino quando tiver seus filhos de verdade." – riu minha mãe.

- "Venha grandão, vamos levar nosso bebê para fazer suas necessidades." – disse Rach me estendendo a mão. "e depois vamos para a escola."

Na escola foi tudo um desastre, resulta que o que Sam queria me contar ontem era que foi infiel a Quinn com Santana. Rachel estava irritada e queria matar a Sam porque sua amiga não parava de chorar.

Sam por sua vez chorava como descontrolado por ser infiel a Quinn e não ter dito a verdade e por isso perder a garota que ama. Porque, claro, Quinn terminou com ele. Rachel está um pouco brava comigo porque me disse que Sam merece a lei do gelo, mas Sam é meu amigo e me apoiou em meus momentos difíceis, não posso lhe dar as costas agora.

O mais estranho é que Puck não desgrudava nem um momento de Quinn. Ele e Rachel estão com ela e claro, Santana passeia pelos corredores com sua cara de que nada aconteceu. Pela tarde me aproximei de Quinn e lhe disse que queria muito a ela, mas que Sam havia me ajudado muitas vezes e que por isso não podia deixar de falar com ele. Ela disse que me entendia. Rach também havia abaixado a guarda.

Estivemos a ponto de cancelar o jantar de hoje, mas Quinn disse que não fizéssemos isso e convidou a Puck para acompanhá-la, o qual não me fez muita graça, mas não vou me meter. E aqui estamos os seis esperando que o Monte chegue na casa de minha namorada.

A campainha da casa tocou e Leroy se apressou para abrir. Junto a ele vinha um senhor de uns 50 anos, definitivamente não me pareço com ele. Atrás do senhor... abri meus olhos como pratos, não podia acreditar, sério, nos parecíamos... me virei para ver a todos e tinham a mesma cara que eu.

- "Garotos, ele é Ian Carter." – disse apontando para o senhor. "e seu sobrinho Cory Monteith." – o tipo avançou até nós e eu abracei mais forte a Rachel de lado.

- "Muito prazer." – disse estendendo a mão para minha menina, ela pegou e ele a beijou.

Como queria arrancar a pele desse tipo ali mesmo, mas me comportei e ele cumprimentou aos demais homens e por último a Quinn. Com ela fez o mesmo que com minha namorada.

Durante o jantar Rachel nos explicou a todos o plano para enganar Jesse, o qual consiste basicamente em que o tal Monte se sentaria entre o público com meus sogros e nós utilizaríamos máscaras no estilo O Fantasma da Ópera para que o idiota não me reconhecesse.

- "Bom, nós devemos ir." – disse Puck ficando de pé e batendo no meu ombro.

- "Ir por que?" – disse olhando para ele confuso.

- "Lembra o treino de hoje?" – raios, na próxima semana teremos uma partida importante e a treinadora estava nos fazendo ter 2 treinos diariamente. "quer que deixem Ken como o quarterback?" – fiquei de pé.

- "Me desculpem, mas devo me retirar." – minha pequena ficou de pé para se despedir.

- "Tranquilo, Rach terminará de me colocar a par de todos os detalhes." – contestou o Monte ficando de pé.

Quem esse idiota acha que é para chamar a MINHA namorada... de Rach? Quem lhe deu essa confiança?

Rachel nos acompanhou até a porta e me deu um beijo.

- "Nos vemos amanhã, cuide de nosso Chuchi." – eu concordei e ela voltou a me beijar. "te amo grandão." – me disse depois de me abraçar.

- "E eu a você minha menina." – me despedi com a mão, porque Puck começou a se impacientar.

**POV SAM**

O jantar de ontem esteve genial, mas me sinto como um lixo por estar mentindo para Quinn, a amo e estou seguro que o de Sanran foi um erro, mas como digo isso para Quinn? Não quero que termine comigo, ainda que sei que mereço. Deus, como fui tão estúpido.

Me comportei como um menininho que não sabe o que quer, isso foi há quase 2 semanas e ainda não encontro o momento adequado para dizer a verdade para minha namorada. Minha mãe sempre me disse que cedo ou tarde a verdade sempre aparece.

Cheguei na escola esperando que hoje fosse o dia em que encontraria o momento adequado para dizer tudo a Quinn. Abri meu armário e tirei meu livro de história.

- "Olá Samy..." – escutei a voz estridente de Santana atrás de mim.

- "O que quer?" – lhe disse sem vontade.

- "Ai Samy, por que tão frio?" – perguntou colocando suas mãos em meu peito e imediatamente eu tirei. "te lembro mais passional." – disse de maneira sedutora.

- "O que aconteceu há uns dias foi um erro." – sussurrei para que ninguém desse conta do que falávamos.

Fechei meu armário e me afastei dela.

- "Não pensava isso naquele dia." – gritou para mim e eu me virei e peguei ela pelo braço, furioso.

- "Não se atreva a dizer nada." – lhe disse de maneira ameaçadora.

- "Que sexy se vê furioso." – fez como se mordesse o ar e lançou um rosnado.

- "Veja Santana, é sério, te peço que não diga nada." – estou seguro de que no fundo tem uma garota boa. "eu quero dizer para Quinn." – lhe supliquei.

- "Me dizer o que?" – quando escutei a voz de Quinn, senti como se me jogassem um balde de água fria.

- "Se amorzinho não te contou que ele e eu..." – Santana deixou a frase sem concluir enquanto lambia os lábios.

- "Quinn, não é o que pensa." – disse me virando para segurá-la pelos braços e ela automaticamente retrocedeu. "foi só um beijo..." – os olhos de minha namorada estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- "Claro, mas um beijo muito mais apaixonado que o que alguma vez ele te deu." – soltou Santana.

- "Quinn, te juro que não significou nada." – avancei até ela de novo, mas Quinn aproveitou isso para me dar uma forte bofetada.

- "Não me interessa." – gritou enquanto as lágrimas desciam. "terminamos Sam." – limpou as lágrimas e se virou para Santana. "é todo seu." – deu a volta e saiu.

- "Espera Quinn, não!" – disse pegando na mão dela. "eu te amo."

- "Tivesse pensado antes." – se soltou e saiu correndo pelos corredores.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)


	14. Sobe a temperatura

**Sobe a temperatura**

**POV RACHEL**

Ver Quinn tão triste no dia que soube o que lhe fez o idiota do Sam me doeu como se Finn tivesse feito comigo, talvez um pouco menos, mas ainda assim dói. Pedi ao Senhor Schue que o tirasse do clube Glee mas Finn intercedeu por ele e nosso professor assegurou que necessitávamos dele.

Enquanto Sam cai na minha lista de amigos, Puck sobe rapidamente, ele esteve me ajudando a manter Quinn com o ânimo alto e estarei infinitamente agradecida a ele por isso, ele pode ser um machão, mas tem seu lado terno e carinhoso e se nota que quer a Quinn e isso me faz pensar que ela logo estará melhor.

Olhei para Finn brincando com Chuchi no tapete do meu quarto e sorri, as coisas com ele vão muito bem mesmo que os ciúmes dele quando Cory se aproxima de mim são quase insuportáveis e Chuchi nem se fala. Puck e Quinn dizem que são idênticos Finn e Cory como Finn e Chuchi, mas pelo menos eu acho que Cory e Finn não são.

Cory é uns 2 cm mais alto e menos corpulento, além do mais os olhos de Finn são de uma cor marrom mais intensa e Cory não tem as covinhas insuportavelmente belas que meu namorado tem, a voz de Finn é um pouco mais aguda e caminham muito diferente.

Isso fisicamente, mas no demais Cory é muito mais maduro e cavalheiroso , mas não me queixo, acho que por ser 5 anos mais velho é assim, além do mais com Cory posso conversar sobre musicais sem que ele durma. A verdade é que para mim eles são muito diferentes.

- "Eiii bebê, o que passa?" – não me dei conta em que momento ele havia se levantado e chegou ao meu lado.

- "Apenas pensava." – contestei levantando os ombros.

- "Em que?" – como eu disse, desde que Cory apareceu meu namorado está muito ciumento.

- "Em nada em particular." – disse enquanto colocava minha mão na bochecha dele. "é só que faltam menos de duas semanas para as regionais."

- "Vamos ser geniais." – me deu um terno beijo na testa.

- "E esse fim de semana? E a viagem para a praia?" – abri os olhos como pratos, havia me esquecido do passeio familiar dos Hummel.

- "Eu..." – não sabia o que dizer.

- "Não se preocupe." – Finn sorriu. "eu não perderei sua apresentação."

- "E o passeio?"

- "Tenho que ver a mulher que eu amo." – pulei em seus lábios e nos beijamos com paixão. Ele diminuiu mais a distancia que nos separava colocando sua mão em minha cintura me obrigando a subir em seus pés.

Imediatamente eu coloquei minhas mãos no pescoço dele, fazendo com que Finn tivesse que me carregar, provocando gemidos devido a proximidade. Continuamos nos beijando enquanto sentia Finn mover suas mãos incomodas em minhas coxas sem saber como me sustentar.

- "Faça!" – sussurrei no ouvido dele. Finn sorriu para mim timidamente e deslizou suas mãos nas minhas coxas até colocá-las na minha bunda. Essa era uma nova sensação para ambos e os dois estávamos desfrutando. A posição na que estávamos provocava que nossos centros se roçassem por cima da roupa fazendo com que me estremecesse.

Chuchi começou a latir como se estivesse vendo a um ladrão e Finn começou a se queixar, por isso deixei o caminho livre para meu pescoço e ele o preencheu de beijos, enquanto eu dava um olhar assassino para Chuchi, que parecia não me entender, um pouco cansada da interrupção.

- "Chuchi, seus pais tratam de te dar um irmãozinho." – gritei para ele e Finn automaticamente parou e se virou para me ver.

Eu sorri para ele e ele respondeu me beijando novamente um pouco mais frenético. Finn passou de forma brincalhona a língua pelos meus lábios e depois mordeu me fazendo molhar a calcinha.

- "Rachel carinho, Cory já chegou." – disse meu pai batendo na porta e eu pulei dos braços de Finn. Ele ficou paralisado.

- "Clro, diga que já desço papai." – gritei me olhando no espelho para arrumar meu cabelo e a roupa.

- "Vai sair com ele outra vez?" – me perguntou Finn incomodo, pegando Chuchu para colocar a coleira nele.

- "Sim." – contestei terminando de me pentear, para depois caminhar até a porta.

- "Estão saindo demais..." – me recriminou com tom seco.

- "É meu amigo." – quando falávamos de Cory o ambiente ficava hostil.

- "Não parece." – disse pegando sua jaqueta.

- "O que quer dizer?" – perguntei o encarando. "que sou infiel a você com Cory?"

- "Talvez." – disse levantando os ombros.

- "Não é possível que diga isso." – gritei para ele furiosa.

- "Sabe, é melhor ir desfrutar do Monte e depois conversamos." – ele se adiantou em sair do quarto. Chuchi apenas cheirou Cory e começou a latir. "Isso Chuchi, morda ele." – disse Finn para nosso filho e não pude evitar sorrir.

Seus ataques de ciúmes era desesperadores e se continuasse assim eu posso chegar a cansar, mas o amo e um pouco de ciúmes vai bem, parecia que tinha treinado a Chuchi para odiar Cory.

Quando chegamos na porta de entrada da minha casa meu filho se movia raivoso nos braços de seu pai que também parecia que ia espumar pela boca.

- "Olá Finn." – cumprimentou Coru amavelmente, mas o que lhe respondeu foi um latido ensurdecedor de Chuchi. "Rach, acho que é melhor irmos antes que seu mascote me morda." – Finn saiu no mesmo momento que nós e ficou parado na varanda de minha casa, nos observando de perto.

- "Tire essa cara agora." – pedi a Cory.

- "Não posso deixar de pensar que estou roubando algo deles." – disse sem afastar os olhos da rua. "os dois me odeiam."

- "Não rouba nada deles, seu bobo." – disse batendo no ombro. "ambos amamos loucamente a nosso primeiro amor."

- "Sim, mas Finn está muito ciumento e não se dá conta que apenas te vejo como amiga." – a amizade entre Cory e eu cresceu muitíssimo nesse tempo, ao ponto que ele me contou da garota que ama, que tem um namorado chamado Angel, de sua primeira vez com ela... A garota é 2 anos mais velha que ele e me contou várias coisas mais.

- "Somos apenas amigos, ele entenderá." – lhe assegurei.

- "Me diga algo..." – disse enquanto a garçonete nos servia nossos sucos. "...você e Finn não estavam praticando em seu quarto, verdade?" – senti como meu rosto tomava cor e as orelhas mostravam minha vergonha. "Vamos Rach..." – disse ao ver que dava um gole em meu suco.

- "Bom, na verdade não." – disse olhando para o menu. Cory é bem mais velho e tem mais experiência em muitas coisas, então seus conselhos me serviam muito.

- "Esteve quente?" – perguntou me fazendo sentir ainda mais envergonhada. "veja, só te digo que se protejam, se vocês se amam é mais do que normal que fazem, mas são muito jovens para terem filhos, ou pior, uma enfermidade, então se protejam."

- "Claro." – respondi descendo um pouco o menu.

- "Outra coisa, você deve estar sempre em primeiro lugar." – eu olhei para ele confusa. "o que digo é que para ele deve importar mais sua satisfação do que a dele." – eu concordei e depois nos trouxeram o jantar e a conversa continuou com minha preparação para a apresentação de ballet e as regionais.

Na sexta Finn me suplicou que o perdoasse por seus estúpidos ataques de ciúmes e o resto da semana passou muito tranquila, minha apresentação de ballet foi um êxito, o público me aplaudiu muito efusivamente e pude ver Finn, Puck, Quinn, meus pais e Cory entre o público.

Quando fiz minha reverencia final Cory se aproximou do palco e me entregou um buquê de cravos. Eu agradeci a ele e fui me trocar, quando saí todos estavam me esperando menos meu namorado.

- "E Finn, aonde está?" – perguntei a eles.

- "Não sei, se foi correndo." – me respondeu Quinn.

- "Parecia que tinha deixado o arroz no fogo e estava queimando." – afirmou Puck e todos riram.

Tratei de ligar para ele, mas o celular estava desligado, de repente vi as flores em minhas mãos e começou a me faltar o ar, seguramente Finn mal interpretou. Idealizei todo um plano para ir ver ele depois que meus pais dormissem para poder esclarecer as coisas.

**POV QUINN**

As palavras lascivas de Santana calaram o mais profundo do meu ser, meu coração se partiu em mil pedaços ao me inteirar da traição de Sam. Foi o pior que já vivi, uma mulher não se entrega a um homem pensando que será apenas mais um em sua lista, para mim não era assim, eu esperava estar sempre com Sam.

Chorei durante semanas, suas cartas, rosas, nada podia me fazer esquecer o que vivi. Vê-lo todos os dias na escola me fazia desejar não voltar, ir para o Polo Norte aonde nunca mais saberia dele, mas meu coração me faria recordar, porque a dor me recordava que ele era real e que eu o amo.

Puck e Rach foram minha fortaleza. Rach me apoia na escola, já que não faço meus deveres e ela chega cada dia com minhas tarefas e me ajuda a estudar, enquanto Puck me fazia rir e com o tempo ele começou a ocupar um lugar especial e agora estamos saindo.

Os dias com ele são belos e divertidos, me faz sorrir e esquecer de Sam pelo menos quando estou com ele, mas não vou me enganar, ainda ao "Ken", mas também estou segura de que poderei amar a Puck e ele me fará esquecer Sam.

Estivemos ensaiando com o clube e já está tudo pronto. Finn e Rach farão um dueto e Kurt terá um solo e depois fecharemos com uma música em grupo, se ganharmos já temos planejada a festa na casa de Finn e Kurt. Vai ser genial.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)


	15. Primeira Vez

**Primeira Vez**

** POV SAM**

Tratei de todas as formas possíveis para que Quinn me perdoasse, mas nada. Músicas, ursinhos de pelúcia, flores e cartões não foram suficientes para reparar meu erro. Sei que fui um grande idiota ao perder a mulher que amo.

Finn trata de me ajudar, seu conselho sempre é: "Sam, se eu pude voltar com Rach, estou seguro que se Quinn for para você, logo voltarão."

Finn demorou 6 anos para voltar a ficar com 'sua menina', eu não sei se posso suportar tanto longe de Quinn, ultimamente tenho sentido vontade de buscar um penhasco e saltar de lá. Minha vida já não vale nada sem ela.

- "Ei Samy!" – disse Santana perto de mim.

- "O que quer?" – perguntei incomodado.

- "Queria saber que horas vai passar para me pegar para irmos ao Breadstix?" – a olhei com fúria e ela sorriu descaradamente.

- "Por que não entende que não me interessa?" – gritei segurando no braço dela.

- "Não peço que me ame." – disse se aproximando. "só que me faça sua." – me sussurrou no ouvido.

- "Estou cansada de você e seus assédios..." – a afastei de mim. "entenda que EU AMO A QUINN." – gritei para ela. Não me importava se me escutassem como um sentimental. Eu sou mesmo.

- "Já te disse que não quero que me ame."

- "Santana." – disse pegando seu rosto entre minhas mãos. "é uma garota muito linda e inteligente, muitos homens se sentem atraídos por seus encantos." – soltei o rosto dela e segurei ela pela mão. "para de me seguir e abra os olhos." – há uns dias Matt me enfrentou para saber minhas intenções com Santana.

- "Do que fala loiro?" – perguntou confusa, mudando completamente sua postura.

- "Posso te assegurar que um grande cara morre por seus ossos." – esclareci. "se você olhar pra ele, te juro que poderia parar de buscar migalhas e encontraria o amor."

- "Me diga a quem se refere?" – ela poderia parecer muito dura, mas igual a todos nós necessitava ser amada.

- "Você vai descobrir." – lhe dei um beijo na bochecha e me afastei.

- "Então segundo você, pretende recuperar Quinn dessa forma?" – Rach apareceu de repente na minha frente com os braços cruzados.

- "Rach, não é o que pensa."

- "Primeiro." – disse levantando o dedo indicador. "Rach é apenas para meus amigos." – eu revirei os olhos. "segundo, se realmente a ama, deixe ela ser feliz." – eu concordei não muito convencido. "se realmente se amam e se perdoam, algum dia irão voltar." – ela tinha razão, eu deveria deixar que as feridas de Quinn sarassem.

- "Obrigada Rachel." – a abracei e fui para a aula.

Passaram 2 meses desde as duas conversas. Quinn agora sai com Puck e se vê realmente feliz com ele. Me alegro de que seja feliz, ainda que me doa que não seja ao meu lado. Santana agora sai com Matt e está muito bem, ela até me pediu perdão e a Quinn.

Todos no clube tinham um parceiro, menos eu. Rach e Finn, Quinn e Puck, Tina e Mike, Britt e Artie, Santana e Matt, Mercedes sai com um garoto da Dalto, Kurt e Blaine... só eu estou sozinho e acho estranho. Finn diz que deve ser um tipo de maldição e que algum de nós tem que estar sozinho já que antes ele era o solitário.

Comparar nossas situações fez com que Finn estivesse sempre me apoiando, ele e Chuchu me divertem. Não posso acreditar que um cachorro de pareça tanto com seu dono. Se Finn coça a cabeça, Chuchi faz o mesmo com a pata, os dois odeiam Cory. SE Finn o menciona seu mascote começa a latir, isso me mata de risos, trato de passar a maior parte do tempo possível com eles, só assim deixo de pensar no precipício.

**POV FINN**

Por fim o jogo do campeonato passou e ganhamos, então acabaram os treinamentos duplos. Não gostava nada que enquanto eu estava treinando Rach estivesse saindo com esse tal Monte. Não, não gostava nem um pouco.

Rachel não merece que sele dessa maneira, mas não quero voltar a perde-la e ele poderia com facilidade ganhá-la. Compartilham tantos gostos. Cheguei a pensar que eu atrapalho eles, mas a cena que tivemos na quarta me disse que ela me ama e quer estar comigo.

- "Finn, como que não vai?" – disse minha mãe com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, quando disse a eles que não iria no passeio familiar.

- "Você ama esse passeio." – disse Kurt ficando de pé. "Por que demônios não quer ir?"

- "É que esse fim de semana é a apresentação da Rach."

- "Isso muda as coisas." – disse meu pai que se encontrava relaxado no sofá. "nos desobriga de ter que pagar Sam para vigiar a casa."

- "Amor, mas não te dá medo ficar sozinho?" – eu revirei os olhos.

- "Não mãe.

- "E como te alimentará, heiiiinnnn?" – perguntou meu irmão cruzando os braços.

- "Bom, suponho que com cereal, biscoitos e comidas rápidas." – contestei levantando os ombros.

- "Não, nem pense que permitirei isso." – Kurt as vezes se comportava como uma mãe controladora. "te deixarei as comidas para o fim de semana no freezer." – eu sorri feliz. "terão o dia e a hora em que deve comer."

- "Não acha exagerado?" – o questionou meu pai.

- "Que isso, Finn poderia terminar comendo o jantar no café da manhã." – os três deram gargalhadas. Tinham razão, mas não achava graça.

Na sexta de tarde minha família e Blaine foram de passeio. Rach me disse que não poderíamos nos ver já que necessitava se concentrar, então tive a parte da tarde e noite para mim apenas. Peguei Chuchi e levei para dar um passeio, fomos visitar Sam. De noite toquei um pouco de bateria e fui dormir cedo.

No sábado levantei cedo e fui até o freezer, ali estava uma vasilha que dizia 'Sábado café da manhã'. Peguei ela e coloquei em um prato, era um delicioso ovos mexidos, me servi suco e quando terminei dei a comida para Chucho e depois o levei para fazer suas necessidades.

Tomei um banho e me vesti com o traje que Kurt escolheu para eu ir na apresentação de Rach. Deveria chegar ao teatro as 14:00 por isso saí de minha casa um hora antes, já que deveria levar Chuchi na casa de Sam, porque ele seria a babá.

Cheguei ao teatro e um dos encarregados me levou até meu lugar. Quando as luzes se apagaram, saíram umas menininhas vestidas de rosa, pulando enquanto lançavam pétalas de rosas. Quando elas saíram apareceu Rachel.

Estava preciosa no seu collant e tutu. Seu rosto refletia a satisfação que sente quando está sobre o palco. Quando a obra terminou fiquei de pé e comecei a aplaudir como possuído, Rach caminhou até a frente e fez uma reverencia e ali estava ele. O Monte lhe entregou um buquê de flores e ela sorriu radiante. Olhei para minhas mãos vermelhas de tanto aplaudir, mas ainda assim vazias. Rach necessitava alguém como Cory, detalhista e maduro, a mim jamais havia me passado pela cabeça trazer umas merecidas flores.

Ela merecia o que eu não acho ser capaz de dar, sou muito distraído para dar a minha menina o castelo que ela merece. Saí do teatro apressado, dirigi até a casa e subi para meu quarto e me sentei na cama.

Não podia continuar sendo um obstáculo entre Rach e sua verdadeira felicidade. Pouco depois adormeci e tudo o que fazia era sonhar com Rach feliz de mãos dadas com o Monte. Umas batidas me despertaram assustado.

- "Merda! Entraram aqui para roubar." – disse em um sussurro.

Fiquei de pé lentamente para buscar algo com que bater no ladrão, de novo as batidas soou e dei um pulo ao ver Rach batendo em minha janela, me aproximei e abri lentamente.

- "O que faz?" – perguntei ao ver ela com suas pantufas de dormir na arvore que divide nossas casas.

- "Me ajude." – me pediu estendendo sua mão. Eu segurei e com minha mão livre a apoiei no marco da janela, não queria que escorregássemos.

Rach avançou um par de passar mais sobre um ramo e colocou sua mão em meu ombro e eu a segurei pela cintura para evitar que caísse. Deslizou e parou em cima do meu escritório, o que a fez parecer mais alta que eu. Rimos diante a situação e depois a segurei pelo quadril para ajudá-la a descer.

- "Sabe que isso foi estúpido?" – a recriminei, mesmo ela estando no chão a salvo.

- "Eu sei." – contestou com um grande sorriso.

- "Temos que falar." – dissemos em uníssono.

- "Eu primeiro." – disse rapidamente.

- "Não, eu primeiro."

- "Aonde está o cavalheirismo?" – cruzou os braços.

- "Muito bem, você primeiro." – disse enquanto caminhava para me sentar no sofá do meu quarto e ela se sentou em frente a mim, na cama.

- "Não sei que idiotices estão passando por sua cabeça nesse momento." – na realidade nesse momento tinha muitas coisas, esqueci o Chuchi na casa de Sam, o Monte, ela e seu sexy short. "Finn, te amo!" – disse pegando meu rosto entre suas mãos. "sei porque se foi assim do teatro. Cory é só meu amigo, entenda!" – Rach me olhava diretamente nos olhos.

- "Rach, ele é o que você necessita." – me doía deixá-la ir, mas era o melhor. "eu não sou detalhista."

- "Claro que é... te vi aplaudindo e fazia como ninguém." – disse enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. "sei que me ama e deixou seu passeio por mim, isso conta."

- "Rach, você merece que o homem com que esteja limpe com sua língua o chão que você pisa." – ela era uma princesa e merecia ser tratada como uma.

- "Não seja tonto Finn." – disse ficando de pé e meu rosto ficava na altura de seu peito. "eu só necessito um homem que me ame." – e eu a amo. "que seu amor prevaleça durante o passar dos anos." – eu a amo desde criança. "ser que você o faz e fará, não me importa ninguém que não seja você." – Rach abraçou minha cabeça e meu rosto ficou enterrado entre seus seios.

A posição era um pouco incomoda mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortante. Rach se separou para depois montar sobre mim e me beijou com paixão. Eu respondi de imediato, coloquei minhas mãos no quadril dela e Rach começou a se mover em círculos, provocando que nossos sexos se roçassem.

Eu congelei diante a calorosa sensação, estávamos sozinhos na minha casa, ninguém nos interromperia e eu não podia permitir que a situação subisse mais a temperatura.

- "Pare." – disse tratando de afastá-la, mas Rach envolveu mais forte seus pés em minhas coxas.

- "Não gosta disso?" – me sussurrou enquanto mordia meu lóbulo direito, o que fez com que minha respiração acelerasse.

- "Sim, eu gosto." – disse engasgando. "mas não quero fazer nada que você não queira."

- "Quem te disse que eu não quero." – sua resposta fez meu maxilar deslocar e ela sorriu divertida.

- "Está segura?" – perguntei olhando nos olhos dela.

- "Jamais estive tão segura." – encurtei a distancia que nos separava e a beijei apaixonadamente. Rach roçou com sua língua meus lábios e eu abri caminho para que nos envolvêssemos em uma luta pelo controle do beijo.

Rach se endireitou roçando seus peitos por meu corpo e a minha calça começou a se converter em uma peça realmente pequena e desnecessária.

- "Faça amor comigo Finn Hummel." – sorri diante seu pedido e ele me beijou no pescoço e depois desci até o início de seus seios, no entanto Rach enrolou suas mãos em meu cabelo provocando que meu rosto se fundisse mais a seu corpo.

Lentamente comecei a subir sua blusa, levantei o olhar somente para me deparar com o desejosos olhos da mulher que eu amo. Minha menina sorriu e levantou as mãos para me ajudar a se desfazer de sua roupa, voltei a beijar seus seios por cima do sutiã e depois deslizei minhas mãos do ventre para as costas dela, para subir lentamente até o fecho do meu seguinte objetivo.

Voltei a beijá-la e Rach não parava de se mover endemoniadamente lenta sobre meu membro que já pedia a gritos para ser liberado.

- "Tire o sutiã já!" – me suplicou. Fiz o que me pediu e o tirei lentamente. Minha respiração acelerou ainda mais ao ver a perfeição que tinha na minha frente.

A olhei embelezado por um tempo e depois o enchi de beijos seu seio direito enquanto com a mão acariciava o esquerdo. Rach se arqueou e começou a gemer de maneira muito excitante. Sentia como meu corpo ardia ao escutá-la, saboreá-la e senti-la.

Parei e Rach se apressou para levantar minha camisa, passou suas suaves mãos por meu peito nu e depois beijou as sardas que tenho sobre os ombros.

- "Me encantam suas sardas." – Rach chupou a pele do meu ombro e isso deixaria marcas, mas era muito gostoso.

Rach desceu suas mãos até minha calça.

- "Espera." – eu não tinha mais roupa para que ela tirasse. A levantei e a levei até a cama e deitei ela. Eu fiquei sobre Rach e a beijei nos lábios, depois comecei a percorrer cada centímetro de seu corpo com beijos e de vez em quando chupava ou mordia suavemente.

Os gemidos de ambos eram muito fortes, em um momento tive medo de que os pais dela nos escutassem. Cheguei até seu short rosa e comecei a descer lentamente, sem separar meu rosto do corpo dela, enquanto descia para tirar o short dela meu nariz deslizava por suas pernas.

Fiquei de pé para admirá-la agora que estava apenas com uma calcinha preta. Rach sorriu para mim e eu fiz o mesmo que antes, só que agora ia dando pequenos beijos. Ver ela nua era mil vezes melhor do que tocar o céu, na realidade ela era o céu.

Rach abriu um pouco as pernas.

- "Posso?" – perguntei a ela enquanto meu rosto estava ameaçadoramente perto de seu centro.

- "Sou toda sua." – com isso Rach subiu as pernas como em posição de parto e eu envolvi minhas mãos nelas, enquanto meus lábios beijavam sua intimidade, seu sabor. Meu corpo encheu de mil correntes elétricas diante seu delicioso sabor.

Ela gemia meu nome e era perfeito ouvir ela dessa maneira. Com minha língua brinquei com seu centro e Rach emitiu um grito abafado.

- "Pare de me torturar." – sorri ao ver ela com suas feições retorcidas de prazer.

Fui até meu armário e busquei uma camisinha, tirei a embalagem e quando ia descer minha calça Rach apareceu perto de mim, tirando a camisinha da minha mão. Depois foi descendo meu pijama para deixar livre, o meu já ereto amigo. Rach sorriu ao vê-lo e beijou meu umbigo, depois minha pelve até chegar em meu membro. Segurou ele com as suas frágeis mãos e deslizou lentamente a proteção.

Sorrimos e eu voltei a carregá-la até a cama, me colocando por cima dela.

- "Por favor, diga se eu te fizer dano." – Rach pegou meu rosto e me beijou, mas dessa vez de forma mais terna, cheia de amor.

- "Faça!" – disse se separando o necessário para falar.

- "Te amo!" – voltei a beijá-la e introduzi meu membro nela. Rach emitiu um grito e eu a olhei aterrorizado.

- "Estou bem, continue." – iniciei minhas estocadas lentamente e a sensação de plenitude que me invadiu foi magnífica. Meu membro combinava perfeitamente com sua justa cavidade. "Mais rápido..." – me pediu e eu acelerei as investidas, enquanto Rach cravava suas unhas em minhas costas, fazendo com que me excitasse muito mais.

Continuei com os movimentos até que ambos chegamos ao orgasmo gritando nossos nomes. Ficamos nessa posição até que nossas respirações se normalizaram. A beijei de forma terna, mas apaixonada e saí dela.

- "Te amo!" – disse para ela, enquanto ela se encostava em meu peito.

- "Eu também te amo!" – Rach beijou meu peito. "Obrigada por isso, foi perfeito."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)


	16. Momento amargo

**Momento amargo**

** POV FINN**

- "Por que você é perfeita?" – Rachel sorriu e voltamos a nos beijar. "Rach, acho que é melhor você voltar para sua casa antes que seus pais acordem." – odiava me separar dela e ainda mais depois do que acabamos de viver, mas não queria que tivesse problemas. Rach me olhou confusa.

- "São apenas duas da manhã." – eu olhei meu relógio e sorri, ainda era cedo. "acho que posso ficar um pouco mais." – a abracei forte entre meus braços, de repente o quarto se iluminou pela luz de um carro e imediatamente eu me incorporei.

- "Meus pais." – disse. Rachel ficou de pé sobre a cama e nós dois corremos para a janela e efetivamente era o carro dos meus pais.

- "Não é até amanhã de noite que voltariam?" – me perguntou Rachel enquanto se vestia e eu fazia o mesmo. "Te amo!" – me beijou e cassou com cuidado o pé sobre a árvore.

- "Tenha cuidado." – esbocei um risinho quando vi que Rach havia colocado minha camisa. Pensei em dizer a ela, mas não queria que nos pegassem. Esperei que entrasse em seu quarto e depois corri para esconder a blusa de Rach embaixo da cama e peguei uma camisa, vesti enquanto descia as escadas. "Por que voltaram tão cedo?"

Me queixei paralisado ao ver a cara que tinha Blaine e meu pai, pareciam zumbis. Atrás deles vinha minha mãe que soluçava e tinha os olhos muito inchados. Meu coração começou a bater como louco.

- "Aonde está Kurt?" – perguntei com um fio de voz.

- "Estou aqui." – contestou meu irmão entrando na casa e eu respirei aliviado.

- "Por que estão assim?" – todos estavam sãos, mas não tinha que ser um gênio para dar conta de que algo ruim havia acontecido.

- "Seus tios tiveram um acidente e morreram." – minha mãe de novo estourou em choro e Blaine a abraçou.

- "E..." – não podia sequer pensar em...

- "Ela está bem, ficou com seus avós enquanto April e Brian iam celebrar o aniversário de casamento." – meus olhos encheram de lágrimas ao pensar no sofrimento da minha adorada prima.

- "Viemos por você e por roupa adequada." – esclareceu Kurt.

- "Vou falar para Rach nos acompanhar." – disse enquanto pegava o telefone.

- "Não é muito cedo para ligar na casa dela?" – perguntou meu pai, eu fiquei com a boca aberta, não sabia o que responder.

- "Acho que devido a sua apresentação..." – começou a dizer meu irmão. "Rach deve estar desperta pela adrenalina." – merda, ele sabia. Não disse nada, mas sabia.

Liguei para Rachel e no primeiro horário todos estávamos pegando o voo para Nova York, chegamos na casa dos meus tios e não cabia mais nem um alfinete, as pessoas nos abraçava e ao fundo da sala localizei meus avós. Caminhei de mãos dadas com Rach e abracei eles.

- "Meu pequeno, que alegria que já chegaram." – disse minha avozinha tocando minha bochecha.

- "Vô, vó... ela é Rach, minha namorada."

- "Um prazer, menina." – contestaram ambos beijando ela na bochecha.

- "Avósss! – disseram Kurt e Blaine abraçando eles.

- "E..." – ia perguntar, mas meu avô me interrompeu.

- "Está no quintal, faça ela comer, não quis comer nada." – nós quatro concordamos e fomos buscar minha prima. Rach e eu passamos pela cozinha, para levar algo de comer. Pegamos umas frutas e um suco.

Minha prima estava sentada em um balanço, enquanto Kurt tratava de escovar o cabelo dela e Blaine a segurava pela mão. Ver ela naquele estado fez com que as lágrimas caíssem, de imediato Rach secou elas, para depois segurar minha mão.

- "Olá." – disse quando estávamos na frente dela. Correu e me abraçou forte e começou a chorar. Eu devolvi o abraço e depois nos unimos aos demais. "Deve comer." – disse a ela quando se separou.

- "Não tenho fome." – contestou abaixando a cabeça como se pesasse 100kg.

- "Queria, tem que comer algo." – lhe pediu Blaine, pegando uma fruta e aproximou da boca dela. Ela abriu sem vontade e mordeu um pedaço.

Depois dessa tentativa de comer, passamos um bom tempo em silencio, na igreja tive que sustentar forte a Em, porque várias vezes desmaiou. Meu pai foi o encarregado de dizer umas palavras. E todos choramos nesse momento, era muito difícil se despedir de dois seres queridos, que foram tirados de nós por culpa de um maldito motorista bêbado.

Ao chegar no cemitério, nós familiares ficamos um pouco longe enquanto as pessoas se despediam dos corpos dos meus tios. Nenhum de nós quis fazer, já que todos achamos que é muito melhor recordar as pessoas quando estão vivas. E a recordação que eu quero guardar para sempre deles é do sorriso e suas piadas nos jantares familiares.

Voltamos para casa, mas estava vazia, se eu me sentia assim, Em deveria estar pior. Seu rosto ausente dizia tudo, ela sempre foi muito animada e falava pelos cotovelos, mas esses dias não escutei ela dizer quase nada, nem vi um de seus sorrisos.

Quanto desejo que voltasse a ser a garota que não me deixava dormir porque queria continuar falando, a que as vezes queria colocar uma mordaça para que não falasse. Mas agora daria o que fosse por uma de suas conversas intermináveis.

- "Adeus bebê." – disse minha mão a abraçando.

- "Tia, não quero que se vá." – chorou Em, grudando a minha mãe. Meu coração se partia ao ver ela assim. "quero ir com vocês." – todos nos viramos para olhar para ela surpreendidos.

- "Minha pequena, aqui estão todos seus amigos." – disse minha avó.

- "Vó, sabe o que é..." – Em fez uma pausa e eu me aproximei para segurar na mão dela. "aqui tudo me faz lembrar eles."

- "Te entendo." – disse meu avô a abraçando. "pois então deve arrumar tudo rápido."

- "Vocês querem que eu vá?" – perguntou Em virando para nós.

- "Nada nos faria mais felizes." – contestamos em uníssono.

Meu pai e Blaine correram para ligar para a agencia aérea para conseguir mais uma passagem, enquanto os demais subiram para o quarto de Em, para colocar todas suas coisas nas malas e pegar as nossas. Quando chegamos em Ohio meus pais foram até a escola para fazer a mudança de Em e justificar nossa ausência de 2 dias.

Na quarta-feira me levantei e Em já estava na cozinha, brincando com seu café da manhã, porque se via intacto. Beijei a testa dela, ela sorriu de forma fingida e continuou o que estava fazendo.

- "Olha só quem voltou!" – gritou Kurt entrando na cozinha e atrás dele vinha Chuchi pulando como louco.

- "Filhoooo!" – gritei ao ver ele e ele pulou sobre mim e começou a lamber meu rosto. Em começou a rir, preenchendo a cozinha com seu som. Todos nos viramos para ela, que se agachou junto com nós.

- "Seu filho?" – perguntou aproximando sua mão para acariciá-lo.

- "É uma longa história." – contestei levantando os ombros. "te apresento a Chuchi." – o pequeno pulou nos braços de Em e brincou com ela.

- "Olá!" – cumprimentou Rach entrando na cozinha e Chuchi correu para pular nas pernas dela, ela o carregou. "Devemos ir."

Fomos para meu carro, mas não ligou e o do meu irmão tão pouco. Rach ofereceu para irmos no dela, para não nos atrasarmos mais. Depois dos risos e as palavras com Chuchi, Em voltou a focar em silencio.

Entramos na escola e Kurt se despediu de nós para ir para sua primeira aula. Rach e eu caminhamos na frente e Em nos seguia com a cabeça baixa. Eu virava para ver ela, mas ela continuava olhando seus sapatos. De repente Puck apareceu do nada.

- "Aonde demônios se meteram?" – gritou para nós furioso, a verdade é que havíamos ido sem dizer nada a ninguém. "faltam três dias para as nacionais."

- "Regionais." – corrigiu Rach.

- "Como seja, o que digo é que..." – Rach se virou para pegar Em pela mão e aproximá-la de nós. "Emily!" – exclamou Puck ao ver ela e ela levantou o olhar.

**POV PUCK**

Vi o Hummel com a Berry caminhando de mãos dadas pelo corredor, deveria reclamar com eles. Berry sempre me dizia que eu era um irresponsável, mas veja quem são os que desaparecem no pior momento.

- "Aonde demônios se meteram?" – gritei para eles quando cheguei perto. "faltam três dias para as nacionais."

- "Regionais." – aarrgghh... essa garota não se cansa de saber tudo?

- "Como seja." – disse impaciente, dessa vez ela me escutaria. "o que digo é que..." – Berry pegou a mão da... meu coração paralisou ao ver ela, depois de tanto tempo. "Emily!" – disse em um sussurro.

_(Flashback)_

- "Poderíamos deixar de falar?" – supliquei para a menina que era capaz de dizer mais palavras em um minuto que a Berry.

- "E então o que podemos fazer?" – perguntou a menina enquanto se balançava no balanço.

- "Poderia te dar um beijo." – eu disse como uma proposta, não como pergunta, ela me olhou com os olhos abertos como pratos. "O que diz?" – ela concordou lentamente e eu lhe dei um curto beijo nos lábios.

Depois disso continuei encontrando com a prima de Finn, não era como as demais meninas, mesmo que falasse muito, era a única que seguia meu ritmo nos jogos, corre tão rápido como eu e não é uma chorona. Quando o verão acabou, Emily e seus pais voltaram para Nova York.

_(Fim do Fashback)_

Emily levantou a cabeça e era mais bela que de como eu a recordava, suas feições já não eram as de uma menina, mas seus olhos estavam apagados, não tinha essa faísca viva.

- "Emily." – voltava a dizer e ela caminhou até ficar mais perto de mim, eu a segurei em meus braços e a abracei forte.

Ela começou a chorar e eu tocava seus cabelos.

- "Shhhh... shhhh... tranquila, tudo estará bem Emi." – ela segurava forte minha camisa. O sinal tocou, Finn e Rach aproximaram.

- "Em querida, devemos ir para a aula." – ela se separou e concordou.

- "Para que aula vai? Eu te acompanho." – me ofereci.

- "Vou para História." – disse limpando as lágrimas.

- "Eu também." – contestei feliz.

- "Muito bem Puck, então cuide de Em." – Finn se aproximou dela e a beijou na testa.

Não sabia se perguntava a Emi o que acontecia, acho que era melhor esperar que Finn me contasse, mas estou seguro de que o choro de Emi tem uma conexão com o desaparecimento de 2 dias da família Hummel.

Na sala Emi ficava olhando para o vazio e uma lágrima escapava e eu rapidamente me apressei para limpá-la, enquanto o professor estava distraído eu lhe contava alguma piada para fazer ela rir um pouco.

A seguinte aula também tínhamos juntos, então a acompanhei até seu armário e depois do almoço íamos para a lanchonete.

- "Espera Noah, necessito ir ao banheiro." – Emi entrou no banheiro e eu fiquei parado a esperando.

- "Puck, aonde esteve o dia todo?" – me perguntou Quinn me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- "Ocupado." – contestei levantando os ombros.

Sei que Quinn tratava de me amar, mas não lhe resultava muito bem e como amigos somos geniais, mas não há nada mais entre nós. Quinn ama Sam e o que ele fez doía nela, mas ainda não se esquecia dele. Na frente de Sam somos namorados, como Berry e Hummel, mas nas costas dele somos apenas amigos.

Emi saiu do banheiro e nos observou confusa.

- "Quinn, ela é Emily." – Quinn se virou para ver e Emi meio que sorriu.

- "Você é Emily Hummel?" – perguntou Quinn. "Finn, Rach, Kurt e Puck me falaram muito de você." – contou a loira feliz.

- "E para mim de você." – contestou com voz quase inaudível.

- "E o que faz aqui?" – Quinn se atreveu a fazer a pergunta que eu levava horas engolindo.

- "Meus pais faleceram no fim de semana e eu agora vou viver aqui." – engoli em seco e fiquei paralisado. Como pude me aproximei dela e a abracei com mais força que antes e a beijei nos cabelos.

- "Tudo ficará bem Emi."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)


	17. Coincidência

**Coincidência**

** POV QUINN**

Puck, Emily e eu fomos até o refeitório. Depois da confissão da prima de Finn e a reação do meu "namorado" eu fiquei sem palavras. Chegamos a nossa habitual mesa com os garotos do coral, algumas líderes de torcida e um par de jogadores de Futebol.

Logo que Finn viu Emily ficou de pé e a apresentou para todos. Eu me sentei junto a Kurt e Rach porque notei que Puck estava muito feliz junto a nova garota. Depois de um tempo de observá-los com calma fiquei de pé e me aproximei deles.

- "Puck, podemos conversar?" – todos me olharam surpreendidos. "sozinhos..." – Emily abaixou o olhar. Queria explicar tudo a ela, mas Sam me observava.

- "Claro." – Puck ficou de pé e se desculpou, me acompanhando para fora do prédio. "O que passa?" – me perguntou quando chegamos no corredor.

- "Terminamos." – Puck me olhou surpreendido. "Pode ir com Emily."

- "Espera, está com ciúmes?" – inquiriu levantando a sobrancelha. "porque Emi e eu somo amigos." – sorri.

- "Não, não estou com ciúmes, é só que não é justo que eu esteja entre vocês dois." – ele me olhou ainda mais confuso.

- "Eu não tenho nada com a prima de Finn." – eu ri forte de sua afirmação.

- "Noah, não trate de negar e não se feche em um casulo." – coloquei minha mão em sua bochecha. "você gosta dela e se veem muito bem juntos." – fiz uma pausa. "além do mais, ela é linda e te necessita." – ele concordou por fim.

- "E o que há entre você e o Ken?" – perguntou quando eu me afastava.

- "Não tem nada." – esclareci.

- "Você me disse para não tratar de negar, agora eu te digo o mesmo." – me beijou na cabeça e se afastou.

- "QUINN!" – dei um pulo e Rachel estava perto de mim.

- "Por que grita?" – disse brava.

- "Levo cinco minutos falando com você. No que pensava?" – perguntou cruzando os braços.

- "Vamos para a aula." – contestei ao ver que o corredor estava vazio.

- "Para sua má sorte amiga..." – disse enquanto me pegava pelo braço. "... o senhor Schue tinha uma reunião com os organizadores da competição, então não temos aula de Espanhol."

- "Então vou para casa." – Rach me pegou pelo braço.

- "Não amiga, teremos ensaio..." – a olhei com cara de 'o que vai fazer?' "O senhor Schue me pediu para me encarregar, até me deixou tudo o que faríamos."

- "Está segura de que foi ele quem pediu?" – Rach começou a rir.

- "Não me arriscaria a morrer assassinada por Santana." – nós duas rimos forte. "então, como temos um tempo livre pensei... que tal uma conversa de amigas?" – me pegou pela mão e me puxou para que caminhasse. "Há dias não temos uma."

Caminhamos até os jardins e nos sentamos embaixo da sombra de uma árvore.

- "O que aconteceu com Puck no almoço?" – perguntou Rach enquanto tirava os sapatos.

- "Terminei com ele." – Rach me olhou surpreendida.

- "O fez por Em ou por Sam?" – questionou cruzando os braços.

- "Obvio que por Emily." – contestei revirando os olhos.

- "Primeiro..." – disse levantando o dedo indicador. "se nota que Puck gosta da Em e me alegra que queira que eles sejam felizes." – levantou outro dedo. "segundo, eu gostaria que você também se decidisse a voltar a ser feliz."

- "Eu sou feliz.

- "Quinn, lembra quando eu estava com Jesse e você sabia que eu não era feliz?" – eu concordei. "Bom, eu agora sei que você não é feliz." – uma lágrima escorreu pela minha bochecha e minha amiga me abraçou. "Volte com o Sam." – não podia acreditar no que acabava de me dizer.

- "E sobre as infidelidades serem imperdoáveis?" – Rach sempre dizia isso.

- "Bom, você ama Sam e ao parecer ele está muito arrependido." – contestou levantando os ombros.

- "E se voltar a fazer?" – lhe perguntei enquanto voltava a chorar.

- "Era mais provável que Puck te engane do que Sam volte a fazer." – ela tinha razão nisso.

- "Eu pensarei." – lhe respondi suspirando.

- "Genial." – voltou a me abraçar. "tenho que te contar algo." – disse se separando.

- "Que coisa?" – olhei esse brilho de felicidade em seus olhos.

- "Finn e eu já fizemos amor no sábado." – meu queixo por pouco não cai no chão.

- "Me conte tudo..." – disse muito interessada.

- "Bom, lembra que fugiu da minha apresentação de ballet?" – eu concordei. "de noite eu escapei pela janela e fui ver Finn." – eu olhei para ela surpreendida. "fez um drama, dizendo que eu estaria melhor com Cory."

- "O QUE?" – gritei. "o drama seguramente aprendeu com você." – Rach me mostrou a língua.

- "Pois, se Finn disse que Cory é mais atento que ele e que me trata como eu mereço." – contestou Rach negando.

- "E você gosta do Cory?" – lhe perguntei."

- "Não, bom... sim, é muito lindo. – reconheceu. "Mas amo Finn."

- "Bom, continue..." – lhe pedi ao ver que estávamos nos desviando do assunto.

- "Eu disse a ele que não me importa ninguém mais que não ele." – Rach ficou olhando o vazio.

- "E?..." – perguntei para que continuasse.

- "Começamos a nos beijar, eu tomei a iniciativa..." – disse com um sorriso.

- "Então Rachel Berry é a pervertidora do Finnocente?" – nós duas rimos de maneira sonora. "O que sentiu?"

- "Não sei como te dizer, mas me senti..."

- "Plena, feliz, amada, completa..." – a interrompi.

- "Exatamente assim." – seu sorriso aumentou. "Finn foi apaixonante, mas muito cuidadoso."

- "E depois que terminaram, o que aconteceu?"

- "Bom, estávamos abraçados quando a família Hummel chegou e eu tive que sair correndo." – começamos a rir como loucas. "com o susto eu vesti a camisa do Finn e agora tenho ela escondida em minha casa."

- "E sua roupa?" – perguntei entre risos.

- "No quarto de Finn, suponho." – contestou secando as lágrimas do riso.

- "E agora, como se sente?"

- "Apaixonada! O amo mais do que nunca." – assim era justamente com eu me sentia há uns meses.

- "Ai amiga... estou tão feliz por você." – disse a abraçando.

O sinal tocou. Rach e eu ficamos de pé para ir para a sala do coral. No caminho nos encontramos com Emily e Puck. Ela pediu a Rach se podia leva-la a uma biblioteca, por um livro que ela necessitava.

Então nós três ficamos de ir buscar o livro de Emily depois da aula. Ao chegar perguntamos a Kurt se queria nos acompanhar, mas se negou porque tinha muitas tarefas e queria ver Blaine. Por isso iria sozinho para casa.

- "Muito bem garotos." – disse Rach ficando de pé e chamando a atenção. "o senhor Schue me deixou essas caixinhas." – disse mostrado as três caixas numeradas. "primeiro os homens vão tirar um papel da caixa um e as outras duas vão depender." – Finn se aproximou primeiro.

- "Solo." – disse mostrando seu papel.

- "Então agora a caixa três." – Rach estendeu a terceira caixa e Finn pegou outro papel.

- "Hello, I love you." – sorriu e se sentou.

- "Dueto." – disse Sam.

- "Caixa dois." – disse Rach com voz musical. Sam meteu a mão e ficou pálido quando abriu o papel. Minha amiga tirou dele e leu. "Quinn." – disse.

Depois disso não estou muito segura do que aconteceu, porque só podia recordar a cara de Sam e o papel nas mãos de Rach com meu nome. Quando me dei conta, Rachel estava me arrastando para o centro da classe, me entregou as partituras e um microfone. A banda começou a tocar e Sam os seguiu.

_(Sam)_

_ Veja, te conheço._

_ Não sabe fingir_

_ Se a sua forma parte de mim_

_ Pode ver o que seus olhos dizem_

_ (Quinn)_

_ O que aconteceu_

_ Quando foi que a flor se secou?_

_ Quando foi que disse que não?_

_ E mudou de rumo o destino..._

Cantei minha parte com os olhos fechados tratando de conter as lágrimas. Não era possível que Sam tirara um papel com meu nome e outro com essa música.

_(Sam)_

_ Não tem como, não quer falar_

_ Nos deixamos vencer sem lutar_

Abri os olhos e os fixei em um canto da parede. Podia sentir Sam me observando atentamente.

_(Quinn)_

_ Você chora, chora..._

_ E chora um sonho que se foi._

_ Tão perfeito, tão doce e real._

_ Que parece um delírio o final_

_ Enquanto sua alma se vai sem aviso_

_ (Juntos)_

_ Como te explicar o que sinto por você?_

_ (Quinn)_

_ Continua sendo o universo para mim_

Depois que disse isso olhei para ele, ele meio que sorriu e eu olhei para o teto. Sam se aproximou de mim e roçou meu braço com sua mão.

_(Juntos)_

_ Me diga_

_ (Quinn)_

_ Como vou acordar nos braços de outro homem?_

_ (Sam)_

_ Como vou amanhecer com outra mulher?_

Sam me pegou pela mão e me fez girar, para ficarmos de frente.

_(Juntos)_

_ Se jamais na vida haverá alguém_

_ Que me faça te esquecer..._

_ (Quinn)_

_ Minha vida, não consigo acreditar_

_ (Sam)_

_ Nosso amor voltou ontem_

_ Nosso amor voltou..._

_ (Quinn)_

_ Nosso amor voltou ontem_

_ (Juntos)_

_ Nosso amor voltou ontem..._

Quando a música terminou, as lágrimas começaram a cair.

- "Devo ir." – disse me virando para pegar minhas coisas enquanto Rach ficava de pé para ir para o centro.

- "Acho que é tudo por hoje." – ao sair nos encontramos com Emily que estava nos esperando.

- "Obrigada por me acompanhar." – nos disse enquanto caminhávamos para o estacionamento.

- "Tarde de garotas!" – lhe contestou Rach a abraçando.

- "Quinn..." – meu coração paralisou ao escutar Sam. "Quinn, espera... devemos conversar." – eu continuei caminhando, mas Rach e Emily já não estavam ao meu lado. Quando me virei elas estavam junto a Sam. 'Traidoras', pensei.

- "O que quer Evans?" – lhe disse quando cheguei perto dele.

- "Falar com você." – disse me olhando.

- "Agora não posso, vou sair com elas." – disse apontando para minhas acompanhantes traidoras.

- "Podemos ir sozinhas." – contestou Rach e eu lhe dediquei um olhar assassino.

- "Não tem que ser agora." – agregou Sam. "posso ir na sua casa de noite?"

- "Ok..." – lhe contestei secamente e caminhei de novo para o estacionamento.

Subimos no carro de Rach e ela dirigiu até o centro comercial.

- "Isso é um pouco incomodo." – disse Emily que ia no banco de trás.

- "Teria sido mais fácil se me jogassem para os leões." – disse para Rachel.

- "Me desculpe, mas só faço o mesmo que você me fez para que eu abrisse os olhos." – disse me olhando quando o semáforo ficou vermelho.

- "Quase chegamos..." – disse Emily tratando de mudar de tema.

- "Do que fala?" – perguntei cruzando os braços.

- "De que você e Kurt seguramente planejaram aquilo de Lizzy e Mr Darcy." – revirei os olhos. "sei que te dói o que te fez, mas estou segura que mais te dói estar longe dele."

- "Lamento ter ficado brava." – me desculpei, enquanto descíamos do carro.

- "Está bem amiga." – contestou Rach me abraçando.

**POV CORY**

- "Olá mãe." – cumprimentei quando me respondeu.

- "Olá filho, como esteve?" – perguntou como sempre preocupada.

- "Bem mãe, como estão todos?"

- "Eu estou perfeita e ela também." – revirei os olhos ao entender a quem se referia com 'ela'.

- "Não perguntei por 'ela'." – lhe contestei um pouco bravo.

- "Como seja filho. Devo ir." – se desculpou.

- "Ok...Te amo mamãe." – lhe disse como um menino pequeno.

- "Eu eu a você, amor." – desligamos e eu peguei as chaves do meu carro. Deveria ir comprar sabão e outras coisas no supermercado e depois disso passar na casa dos Berry para cumprimentar Rach.

Saí de casa e no sinal que estava perto do McKinley vi Kurt caminhando sozinho e cinco caras iam atrás dele. Fiquei observando fixamente a cena, até que um dos caras parou na frente do irmão do Finn.

Desci do carro com meu Iphone nas mãos e liguei rapidamente para o namorado de Rach.

- "Finn, é o Cory." – disse a ele. "Corre dois quarteirões a cima da escola, onde tem um sinal." – o garoto começou a se queixar. "traga ajuda, acho que querem bater no Kurt." – depois disso não escutei mais Finn, supus que entendeu minha mensagem.

Corri até Kurt que já estava rodeado pelos cinco caras. Me meti no meio deles, junto a Kurt e me ergui ao máximo para que minha altura intimidasse eles.

- "Quem é esse menininha? Seu namorado?" – perguntou o mais gordo, enquanto me apontava.

- "Saiam daqui, deixem ele em paz." – gritei.

- "E se não quisermos?" – contestou um, me empurrando.

Como pude empurrei Kurt para um lado enquanto lançava meu punho direto no nariz do loiro que acabava de falar. Com esse movimento os caras pularam sobre mim no momento em que Finn aparecia com Sam, Puck, Mike e Matt.

Puck chegou lançando golpes como louco e Finn, o primeiro que fez, foi olhar para seu irmão que concordou e então o moreno se meteu na briga, que nesse momento íamos ganhando, porque éramos seis contra quatro, já que o gordo fugiu como um rato na enchente.

- "Se desculpem." – gritou Finn quando seus amigos mantinham os, já não tão machões.

- "Sentimos muito." – disseram em uníssono.

- "Nunca mais se atrevam a se meter com meu irmão." – lhes disse olhando nos olhos. "isso foi apenas uma prova." – os McKinley soltaram os garotos, que danaram a correr.

Finn se aproximou de Kurt de novo e lhe perguntou como estava. Ele respondeu que bem e então o namorado de Rachel se virou para me ver.

- "Obrigado pelo que fez." – disse me estendendo a mão.

- "Não tem que me agradecer." – lhe contestei sinceramente, pegando na mão dele.

- "Lamento ter sido um idiota com você todo esse tempo." – levantou os ombros de forma de desculpa.

- "Não se preocupe." – coloquei minha mãe em seu ombro e ele concordou. "Lamento que tivesse pensado que eu queria sua namorada." – a verdade é que eu tão pouco havia atuado bem.

- "Não se preocupe, Rachel já me contou sobre seu amor." – disse sorrindo.

Depois dessa cena, convidei os seis garotos para comer pizza e uma hora depois Blaine se uniu a nós. Estava aterrorizado pelo que, graças a coincidência, não aconteceu.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)


	18. O amor é suficiente

**O amor é suficiente**

** POV SAM**

Os olhares que me dedicou Quinn durante a música eram o que eu necessitava para saber que ainda me ama. Bom... isso e que Puckerman aproximou de mim depois do almoço e me disse 'Quinn e eu terminamos, trate-a bem loiro'.

Respirei fundo antes de bater na porta, pouco depois Judy, a mãe de Quinn abriu e me fez entrar. Me sentei na sala esperando que Quinn descesse. Juro que estou a meio segundo de sofrer um infarto ou desmaiar. O coração batia como louco, as mãos suavam, minha respiração é errática, tenho a boca seca e até o braço está doendo.

- "O que quer?" – disse Quinn e me fez dar um pulo. "Diga, o que é que quer falar?" – perguntou cruzando o braço e comecei a duvidar se na realidade havia visto essa chama de tarde.

- "Quero te pedir perdão novamente." – ela revirou os olhos.

- "Te perdoo." – suspirou. "se isso era o que queria escutar, já pode ir." – caminhei um par de passos em sua direção.

- "Eu ainda te amo." – lhe disse, ignorando o que disse anteriormente. "sei que me equivoquei..." – avancei um pouco mais. "sei que fui um idiota, por fazer e por ocultar." – coloquei minha mão em um dos braços dela. "mas também sei que viveria para reparar meu erro." – os olhos de Quinn se umedeceram. "e sei que jamais voltará a acontecer." – ela retrocedeu e me deu as costas.

- "Acha que é tão fácil?" – vi como ela se abraçava. "que só tem que vir e dizer palavras bonitas e tudo passará?" – caminhei ao seu lado e a rodeei com meus braços, enquanto enterrava meu nariz em seus cabelos.

- "Sei que não é suficiente." – agreguei sentindo como uma lágrima descia por minha bochecha. "mas se apenas amar alguém com todo seu ser não é suficiente..." – fiz uma pausa para recompor minha voz, que se quebrava pelo choro. "... não sei o que mais é."

- "De amor não vive o mundo." – sussurrou tratando de se soltar do meu agarre.

- "Não, mas é muito importante." – recostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "me dê uma oportunidade mais, só uma e te juro que será para sempre."

- "Como sabe que será para sempre?" – perguntou se virando para que ficássemos de frente.

- "Porque te amo e esses meses paguei pelo meu erro." – coloquei minhas mãos em suas bochechas. "Te ver com Puckerman foi um inferno, saber que ele podia te beijar ou conversar com você de qualquer trivialidade me deixava louco."

- "Se eu, hipoteticamente, te perdoar..." – quando a escutei dizer isso, meu coração pulou de felicidade. "o que vai acontecer?"

- Te compensarei pelo meu ato falho e recuperarei todos os dias que estivemos afastados." – me aproximei dela até que nossas testas se tocaram. "por favor, volte comigo." – me adiantei até roçar nossos lábios.

Quinn não se moveu, então apressei em beijá-la, antes de que se arrependa. Ao princípio ela estava imóvel, mas pouco a pouco foi se moldando a meus movimentos. Quinn colocou suas mãos em meu pescoço e eu a puxei pela cintura.

- "Se voltar a me enganar Sam Evans..." – disse quando nos separamos. "juro que não volta a contar com isso." – eu ri diante sua tentativa de ameaça.

- "Jamais." – contestei seguro. "só um estúpido passaria pelo mesmo duas vezes." – Quinn sorriu e voltamos a nos beijar. "aceita ser minha namorada de novo?" – lhe perguntei e ela concordou com um grande sorriso.

A segurei pela cintura e levantei para girar pela sala de sua casa. Me sentia completo de novo e feliz. Chega de pensar em penhascos e de tardes inteiras de choro com Chuchi e Finn, os pobres por fim se libertaram da prisão.

**POV CORY**

No sábado cheguei bem cedo na casa dos Hummel. Finn me entregou uma camiseta azul e outra camisa xadrez. Kurt penteou meu cabelo da mesma forma que faz com seu irmão e Emily, a prima de Finn fazia críticas.

- "Veja Cory, as vezes quando falarem com você deve fazer isso." – Emily fez um olhar como confusa. "é a cara de Finn de 'não entendo nada'." – nós três rimos.

- "Estou te escutando Em." – gritou seu primo do banheiro.

- "Essa é fácil." – contestei divertido. "É assim..." – sorri da mesma forma e Emily aplaudiu.

- "Ei Chuchi..." – Kurt cumprimentou o cachorro que acabava de entrar. O cachorro lhe devolveu o cumprimento com um latido e entrou embaixo da cama de Finn.

- "Muito bem Cory, vamos ver se caminha como Finn." – pediu Emily. O fiz e ela levantou o polegar como aprovação.

Finn saiu do banheiro e me passou seu perfume.

- "Isso é necessário?" – os três assentiram, então apliquei um pouco no pescoço. De repente Chuchi saiu de seu esconderijo com um pano no focinho.

- "O que tem aí?" – lhe perguntou Kurt se aproximando dele e se abaixando para tirar. "Mas vejam o que o pequenino encontro!" – Kurt estendeu uma blusa pequenina. "Finn Hummel, pode me explicar o que é isso?" – Finn estava pálido e tinha os olhos abertos como pratos.

Emily arrematou a blusa de seu primo e a mediu.

- "Eu diria que poderia ser de uma garota que vive na casa ao lado." – nós dois riram e eu me sentia um pouco mal pelo estado de nervosismo de Finn. "Não quero dizer como se chama, mas seu nome começa com R." – nós três rimos e Finn, já recomposto, arrebatou a blusa e a guardou em seu armário.

- "O que eu me pergunto é como chegou até aqui." – agregou Kurt cruzando os braços. Depois disso não escutei Finn dizer uma palavra mais, se já estava nervoso pelas Regionais, o descobrimento de Chuchi o deixou branco. "É hora de irmos." – Finn concordou e ambos colocaram suas máscaras.

Finn pegou Chuchi em seus braços e eu segui eles.

- "Que péssimo filho, Chuchi." – escutei Finn sussurrar para seu mascote. "Essas coisas não se faz com seus pais." – tive que abafar uma gargalhada. Não queria voltar a lista negra de Finn e muito menos na de Chuchi. Mas essa recriminação de pai para filho é o mais divertido que escutei na vida.

Nos encontramos com os demais na escola e nenhum dos homens podia tirar as máscaras, por isso em quase todo o caminho se escutavam as queixas de Puck pelo calor insuportável que sentia.

Ao chegar no teatro me sentei junto com os Hummel e os Berry. Carole me acariciava os cabelos tal como faz com seu filho. Um par de minutos depois Jesse St James apareceu.

- "Boa tarde." – disse enquanto se acomodava na cadeira na nossa frente. Vinha com uma garota morena que supus que era Andrea.

- "Boa tarde." – contestara Emily e os pais de Finn e Rachel. Eu não disse nada. Conhecendo a Finn, seguramente teria feito o mesmo.

Os primeiros a sair foram os Warbles, dirigidos por Blaine. Sua apresentação esteve impecável. Claro que eu e os pais de Finn aplaudimos para apoiar o namorado de Kurt. Vi como Jesse trocava umas palavras com sua acompanhante. Ao parecer também achou muito boa a apresentação.

Depois que os garotos de Dalton, foi a vez da escola de garotas. Elas cantaram o Ave Maria e fizeram muito bem, mas eu acho que faltou desempenho no palco, não basta apenas cantar bem.

Por último saíram os garotos do Novas Direções. Então eu aplaudi mais forte para que Jesse notasse o orgulhoso que estou por 'minha namorada'. Todas as luzes se apagaram e se ouviu um grito abafado que estou seguro que era de Rach.

Uma luz leve iluminou o palco e imediatamente se viu uma sombra atravessá-lo. Pouco depois Rachel com um vestido longo branco e justo no corpo, começou a cantar as primeiras notas. Minha pele se eriçou, depois saíram os garotos vestidos de fantasmas da ópera e começaram a rasgar seus vestidos. As garotas saíram quando Rach caiu no chão. Quinn e Sam cantaram uma parte sozinhos.

Todos cantavam juntos, depois Finn atraiu Rachel e a separou dos demais fantasmas, iniciando sozinhos uma nova música. Rach colocava em prática seus conhecimentos de ballet, enquanto Finn a guiava por todo o palco. No meio da música, novamente todos saíram e terminaram juntos o refrão.

A última música foi o solo de Kurt. Ele cantou no meio do palco, enquanto os demais dançavam em círculo ao seu redor. Todo o teatro ficou de pé quando terminaram.

Quando as 3 apresentações acabaram, se fez um recesso para que os juízes pudessem decidir. Os Hummel, os Berry e eu fomos para a cafeteria e eu me deparei de frente com St James.

- "Então, você ainda está com Rachel?" – me disse em tom de zuação.

- "Era de se esperar... Sempre nos amamos." – lhe contestei com superioridade. "Você quase arruína, mas já sabe que o amor sempre ganha."

- "Bom, pelo menos te fiz sofrer durante muitos anos." – agregou com um gargalhada. Finn tinha razão, esse cara é desprezível. "E os que te faltam por sofrer ao lado de uma namorada perdedora." – o único que me alegrava é que achava que eu era Finn. "porque sem eu, o coralzinho não tem oportunidade."

- "Eu acho que o que vai sofrer é outro." – nesse momento Hiram e Leroy se aproximaram de mim.

- "Finn, está na hora de voltar para nossos lugares." – me disse Hiram, colocando sua mão em meu ombro, para tratar de acalmar os ânimos.

- "Uauuuuu... tão fácil deixei de ser seu genro favorito?" – os dois olharam para ele de forma doce.

- "Na realidade Jesse, nunca foi o favorito." – contestou Leroy muito tranquilo.

- "Eu esperava o dia que Rach decidisse terminar." – agregou Hiram enquanto nos afastávamos e nós três rimos.

O juiz principal entrou com um envelope e parou junto a mesa dos troféus.

- "O terceiro lugar é para a Academia Margareth." – várias garotas começaram a chorar enquanto o público aplaudia. Os Warbles e ND se aproximaram. Blaine e Kurt estavam um perto do outro.

- "O coral que irá as Nacionais para enfrentar o Vocal Adrenaline é..." – meu coração batia a mil por hora. Não queria imaginar como estava o dos meus amigos. "Novas Direções." – gritou o homem e os garotos começaram a dar pulos.

Todos ficamos de pé para aplaudir e Jesse saiu logo quando escutou o resultado. Os ganhadores permaneceram com suas máscaras apesar de que as pessoas pedissem para que tirassem.

No domingo convidei Rachel para sair um pouco. Ela aceitou, mas me disse que só um pouquinho, pois havia combinado com Finn de sair naquele dia. Passei para pegar ela e começamos a caminhar até chegar no parque e nos sentamos em um banco.

- "Ontem esteve genial!" – a felicitei. "e além do mais seu ex chato caiu direitinho na brincadeira."

- "Estou tão feliz por essas duas coisas." – depois trocou seu olhar por um mais triste. "É sério que tem que ir amanhã?" – perguntou com uma careta de dor.

- "Sim Rach, já te disse que não posso ficar para a celebração do próximo fim de semana." – ontem depois do concurso decidi que já era hora de ir, estava planejando ir um tempo para a Europa.

- "Vou sentir sua falta." – nos abraçamos e eu a beijei na cabeça.

- "Eu também." – sorri ao recordar uma conversa que tinha pendente. "Como despedida deve me contar como é que uma blusa sua apareceu embaixo da cama de Finn." – nós dois estouramos em riso.

- "Chuchi está de castigo, sem biscoitos especiais, pelo que fez." – tratou de ficar séria e brava, mas de novo sorriu.

- "Devo assumir que já se deitou com Finn?" – gostava de que ela tivesse confiança em me contar essas coisas.

- "Sim, faz uma semana que fiz amor pela primeira vez com Finn Hummel." – nesse momento uma mensagem chegou no celular de Rach. Primeiro sorriu e depois colocou uma cara desconcertada. "Vamos tomar sorvete?" – me pediu e eu concordei.

Ao chegar na sorveteria, Finn estava sentado em frente a porta e uma garota de cabelo curto de cor preta o acompanhava. Quis tampar os olhos de Rach, mas era muito tarde, ela já tinha visto.

Não queria pensar no mal que ia sentir minha amiga. Seu namorado, seu amor, o garoto com quem fez amor, com outra e na sua sorveteria favorita. Nesse momento a fúria me invadiu e fui a tropicões até a mesa em que se encontravam.

- "Que demônios estava pen..." – a garota junto a ele ficou de pé.

- "Cory!" – me disse com voz abafada.

Quando escutei sua voz, não precisava que me virasse para olhar para ela, sabia de quem era.

Meu coração acelerou e meu corpo não encontrava a forma de reagir para me virar para vê-la. Parecia como se tivesse fincado os pés no chão.

- "Melhor eu ir..." – disse em um sussurro.

**POV FINN**

No sábado havia me convertido em uma presa fácil do nervosismo, as pernas tremiam e não podia formular frases.

- "Viu que as duas casas de frente estão a venda?" – comentou minha prima ao ver meu estado. Eu apenas concordei.

Era estranho que as casas em frente a minha e a de Rach se desocuparam quase ao mesmo tempo, mas ninguém havia dado maior importância. Quando eram quase as 14:00 horas, Cory chegou em minha casa. Kurt e Emily se encarregaram de vesti-lo da maneira adequada, com uma roupa que eu dei a eles.

Saí do banheiro e pouco depois Chuchi resolver fazer gracinha. Obviamente dei todas as queixas pelo ato imprudente de nosso filho para Rach e ela disse que é apenas um pequenino, mas que deveria ser disciplinado e eu estive de acordo.

Nossa apresentação foi espetacular e ganhamos, uma parte de mim sentiu imensamente feliz, mas outra estava triste por Blaine. Eles também fizeram uma apresentação maravilhosa.

No caminho de volta Cory nos contou com luxo de detalhes todos seus encontros com Jesse e não podia faltar todos os preparativos para a festa de comemoração que será na próxima semana em minha casa. Depois de um tempo cada um se submergiu em suas próprias conversas. Rach e eu nos pusemos de acordo para sair amanhã para comemorar.

No domingo pela manhã, minha namorada me ligou para dizer que Cory a convidou para sair, então primeiro veria ele e depois se encontraria comigo no centro. Eu aceitei. A verdade é que depois de ver Cory defender meu irmão da forma que fez, não me ficava dúvida de que era um bom cara.

Saí da casa um pouco antes da hora que combinei com Rach, já que queria comprar algum presente para minha namorada, por sua espetacular apresentação de ontem.

Ao passar pelo parque vi ela conversando animadamente com Cory e notei que eu não era o único que observava eles. Na minha diagonal havia uma garota e quando viu os dois se abraçarem, as lágrimas desceram livres por suas bochechas.

- "Escuta, está bem?" – perguntei me aproximando dela. A garota me olhou surpreendida, concordou debilmente e se afastou. "Espera!" – gritei ao recordar o que Rach me contou sobre Cory. "Você é a Laura?" – a garota me olhou ainda mais impressionada. "Sou Finn." – disse estendendo a mão.

- "Laura." – isso eu já sabia.

- "O que acaba de ver..." – tratei de dizer. "Ela é minha namorada." – as palavras saiam de maneira atropelada. "São apenas amigos."

- "Não parece." – bom, ela tinha razão de pensar isso. Eu também achava isso há uns dias. "Devo ir." – agregou retrocedendo um par de passos.

- "Posso te convidar para um café ou um sorvete?" – perguntei tratando de ganhar tempo. Ela levantou os ombros.

- "Um sorvete seria bom." – Laura se via muito triste.

- "Bom, então vamos!" – começamos a caminhar até a sorveteria e rapidamente enviei uma mensagem de texto para Rachel.

_Vem com Cory para nossa sorveteria URGENTE!_

_ Tenho a Laura._

_ Te amo!_

_ Finn._

Chegamos na fila para pedir os sorvetes e eu paguei.

- "Veio buscar ele?" – lhe perguntei para tratar de fazer ela falar, mas ela apenas concordou. "O ama?" – de novo concordou. "Por que não diz a ele?"

- "Ele não merece o que eu fiz." – ela se via realmente chateada. "Eu o deixei porque achei que era muito criança. O deixei e fui com outro."

- "Mas agora voltou e acho que deveria dizer a ele o que sente. Não deixe que o amor te escape pelas mãos." – nesse momento Cory e Rach chegaram.

A cara de Cory passou por muitas expressões, até que se aproximou apressadamente de nosso lugar.

- "Que demônios estava pen..." – Cory falou furioso e Laura ao ver ele ficou pálida e automaticamente se levantou do lugar.

- "Cory!" – acho que disse isso inconscientemente, porque ao dizer levou as mãos na boca. Meu quase gêmeo perdido, continuava me olhando, mas com o olhar vazio. "Melhor eu ir..." – ela se virou. Eu estava a ponto de dizer algo, mas Cory se virou.

- "O que faz aqui?" – Aiiii que cabeça dura. Deveria dizer 'Lau te amo, não se vá.' Ela o olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- "Sei que talvez seja tarde..." – disse olhando para minha namorada. "mas me dei conta de que tomei a pior decisão da minha vida ao te deixar."

Cory encurtou a distancia que os separava e a segurou pelo braço para beijá-la. Sorri ao notar que eram como Rachel e eu há pouco. Me virei para ver minha namorada e ela sorriu para mim, moveu a cabeça para que saíssemos dali e deixássemos eles arrumar as coisas sozinhos, com todos os outros clientes da sorveteria.

- "Como soube que era ela?" – me perguntou Rach enquanto íamos de volta para casa.

- "Ela chorou quando vocês se abraçaram." – Rach sorriu e apertou minha mão.

- "Então agora você é Finn Holmes." – disse em meio a um sorriso.

- "Que brincalhona!" – contestei revirando os olhos. "espero que se acertem, se nota que ela o ama."

- "E ele a ela." – agregou Rach.

- "Não sabem..." – gritou Kurt ao nos ver. Em vinha correndo atrás dele.

- "Para de drama Kurt." – me alegrava tanto que minha prima já estivesse melhor, não perfeita, mas melhor... Chorava todos os dias mas ao menos falava novamente.

- "Conta." – pediu Rach ao ver que meu irmão se virava para encarar Em e seguramente se disserem uma palavra terminaríamos escutando uma briga de qual os dois é mais dramático.

- "Recordam que as casas em frente estavam a venda?" – nós concordamos. "Já venderam..."

- "Tão rápido?" – contestamos em uníssono.

- "Sim e uma das famílias já esteve por aqui." – esses dotes de espião Kurt herdou da minha mãe.

- "Ao ponto..." – disse ao ver que estava dando muitas voltas.

- "Bom, seus filhos são Finn e eu..." – eu olhei confuso, sem entender suas palavras. "Siiiim..." – disse. "São como nós quando meninos, um com sua bola de futebol e outro com sua prancheta de estilista de moda."

- "E a outra família?" – perguntou Rach.

- "Não sei, mas temos que estar pendentes." – Kurt sempre acreditou que na vida não existem as coincidências e que se as coisas acontecem de alguma maneira o destino age.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA (.nets/6635199/1/Mi_Nina)


	19. Tudo terminou

**História já chegando ao fim. Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, amanhã posto o último. Mas não fiquem triste que já comecei uma nova história FINCHEL para todas se deliciarem. No final coloco o link.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tudo terminou<strong>

**POV JESSE**

Andreia e eu chegamos no teatro minutos antes de começar o show. O primeiro que vi, foi o tarado do Finn Hummel e sua família. Busquei um lugar perto deles, porque queria vigiá-los. Cumprimentei com fingida cordialidade e todos, menos o idiota, me responderam.

A apresentação começou e os primeiros a sair foram o coral do cunhado do Hummel. Na verdade haviam melhorado muito desde a última vez que os vi, parece que a liderança de Blaine está levando eles para um bom caminho. Depois deles, foram as meninas de Margareth e por último meu ex-coral. Não podia acreditar que conseguiram me substituir e para minha desgraça, o cara fazia muito bem.

Durante a apresentação deles me surgiram várias dúvidas. Por que os homens tamparam os rostos? Podia reconhecer Sam pelo cabelo loiro e porque estava com Quinn. A Puck pelo corte de cabelo, a Artie obvio que a cadeira de rodas delatava, Kurt apenas de ver caminhar sabia que era ele, Mike me custou um pouco mais, mas era o que melhor dançava, só faltava o garoto misterioso, o novato, minha substituição.

Poderia jurar, se não estivesse atrás de mim claro, que minha substituição era Finn Hummel, mas era impossível, o idiota nem canta e tenho ele nas minhas costas. Além do mais, sem duvidar, coloco minhas mãos no fogo de que Rachel Berry fosse infiel a ele com seu novo companheiro de coral, a conexão entre eles era muito forte.

Levei Andreia, uma vez terminada as apresentações, até a cafeteria, queria ter uma amável e carinhosa conversa com o idiota do Finn.

- "Então ainda está com Rachel..." – não creio que fosse por muito tempo, ela logo o deixará por seu novo companheiro.

- "Era de se esperar, sempre nos amamos." – pobre ingênuo e o pior é que disse tão convencido. "você quase arruinou, mas já sabe que o amor sempre vence."

- "Bom, ao menos te fiz sofrer durante muitos anos." – ri do pobre idiota. "e os que faltam por sofrer ao lado de uma namorada perdedora." – ou pior uma namorada que vai te abandonar. "porque sem eu, seu coralzinho não tem oportunidade." – a verdade é que eram bastante bons e teríamos que duplicar as horas de ensaios para 8 horas diárias se quisermos ganhar.

- "E acho que o que vai sofrer será outro." – assegurou e eu ri por dentro. Meus ex-sogros apareceram em cena.

- "Finn, é hora de voltar para nossos lugares." – lhe disse o homem branco, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

- "Uauuuu... tão fácil deixei de ser o genro favorito?" – disse sarcástico.

- "Na realidade Jesse, nunca foi o favorito." – me disso o moreno, ainda que isso eu já sabia.

- "Eu esperava o dia em que Rach decidisse terminar." – isso me enfureceu, mas decidi engolir a ira.

- "Anda..." – disse para Andreia a puxando pelo braço.

- "Hoje está mais insuportável do que nunca." – replicou ela brava.

Tínhamos meses sem sair juntos. Ela me deixou porque disse que eu não a amava. Que novidade! Mas mesmo que não saíamos, compartilhávamos a vontade de ganhar, então por isso me acompanhou hoje. Para estudar a concorrência.

O jurado anunciou que o Novas Direções ganhou, o que não me pareceu nada de surpresa, já que sua apresentação foi muito mais original e somado a isso a combinação de Rachel e minha substituição, era mais do que óbvio que ganhariam.

- "Vamos..." – sussurrei para minha acompanhante.

- "São realmente bons." – disse Andreia ao chegar no aeroporto. "deveremos nos esforçar." – suspirou nervosa.

- "Não, ganhar deles será fácil!" – lhe assegurei.

- "Vamos Jesse, não viu o garoto novo e sua ex?" – negou brava. "são fantásticos juntos."

- "Duplicaremos as horas de ensaios." – comentei minha ideia e quando chegássemos em LA diria para a Shelby.

- "Não podemos duplicar, já ensaiamos quatro horas por dia." – gritou ficando de pé. "além do mais, o doutor disse que você deveria repousar." – maldita seja a hora em que me deu essa bronquite. Passei um mês sem fala, só podia gesticular e não pude cantar. Agora só posso ensaiar 2 horas por dia.

- "Já estou bem." – não ia permitir que ganhassem de mim.

Chegamos em LA e comentei com Shelby a ideia e ela achou mais descabelada ainda.

- "Jesse, está louco. Você quase não pode cantar, de fato estava pensando em que não participará das nacionais para que se recupere completamente." – olhei para ela perplexo, não podia acreditar que sua cabeça passasse a ideia de me deixar de fora.

- "Sem mim não terão chance de ganhar." – lhe disse furioso.

- "Eu sei." – contestou abaixando a cabeça. "Mas no próximo ano será." – não, eu não ia permitir isso.

- "Faremos como você disser..." – disse para tranquilizá-la. Ela não me deixaria de fora, havia gente mais importante que me colocaria no palco.

Já que nenhum dos inúteis dos meus companheiros quis aumentar os ensaios, eu comecei a ensaiar diariamente em casa. Depois das minhas duas horas com eles, ia para casa e começava a ensaiar mais duro. Provei vários solos e as coreografias que melhor se adaptavam.

Na sexta durante o ensaio minha voz falhou de novo. Imediatamente fui levado para o hospital, contra minha vontade é claro. Não entendo tanto drama, eu me sinto bem. De repente o doutor Howell e Shelby entraram no consultório.

- "Jesse, necessito que seja sincero." – pediu se inclinando em seu assento. "Não seguiu minhas indicações, certo?" – eu neguei.

- "Maldição Jesse." – gritou a mulher ao meu lado, enquanto batia na mesa.

- "Jesse, suas cordas vocais estão extremamente afetadas." – disse o doutor.

**POV QUINN**

Na segunda-feira pela manhã, os garotos entraram na escola e todos abriram caminho.

- "Rachel, te amo!" – gritou Jacob e a morena riu baixinho enquanto seu namorado, perto dela, ficava tenso incomodado.

- "E eu amo você." – disse a morena para Finn, para tranquilizá-lo. Em resposta ele a beijou e todos riram.

- "Que ciumento que é." – lhe disse Emily em tom de zuação para seu primo.

A semana passou rápido. O clube Glee, graças a nossa vitória, integrou a dois novos membros: Emily Hummel e Matt Rutherford. A garota era uma grande cantora, ao parecer tinha no sangue e Matt era um grande dançarino, então seriam muito bons reforços.

Depois de planejar durante a semana a festa, finalmente o sábado havia chegado e os garotos do clube, acompanhados de Cory e Laura, chegaram na casa dos Hummel. Imediatamente os caras planejaram um campeonato de Wii para a manhã e as meninas um tempo na piscina.

- "Finn, vai jogar ou o que?" – perguntou Noah bastante incomodado com o moreno que levava uns 30 minutos espiando embelezado sua namorada em um sexy biquini de cor café com rosa.

- "Sim, sim... contra quem?" – perguntou o garoto se levantando para pegar o controle.

- "Contra Blaine. O que perder ficará em terceiro lugar." – Finn concordou. "Sei que ao final será Hummel versos Puckerman." – assegurou.

- "Já veremos." – contestou Blaine entre risos, efetivamente depois de uns 15 minutos e um truncado jogo de tênis, Finn ganhou a partida.

- "Finny!" – disse Rachel entrando no quarto e seu namorado a olhou embasbacado. "acabaram os refrescos." – o garoto assentiu e começou a caminhar até a cozinha.

- "Espera! Kurt não está com vocês?" – gritou Puck irritado. "por que ele não vai buscar os refrescos? Nós estamos ocupados." - Rachel lhe dedicou um olhar assassino e Finn o ignorou para sair rumo a cozinha.

- "Não entendo porque tanta raiva por um jogo." – disse a morena cruzando os braços. "estou segura de que ganharia de você de olhos fechados." – o desafiou.

- "Se acha isso, por que não pega o lugar do seu namorado e vemos como joga?" – Rachel não pode resistir ao duelo e caminhou seguramente, enquanto Sam se aproximava dela.

- "Rachel, se perder Finn vai ficar bravo." – sussurrou o loiro para ela.

- "Não se preocupe." – contestou a garota. "só me diga como se usa isso." – moveu o controle na cara do garoto e Sam revirou os olhos.

- "Pronta?" – perguntou Noah impaciente. Rachel tomou seu lugar perto do moreno.

- "Pode começar." – o garoto pressionou o botão de início e com um rápido movimento fez o saque e Rachel nem sequer viu a bola passar.

- "Aí tem..." – disse dançando animadamente.

- "Deixa de fanfarrear Noah." – o garoto fez novamente o saque e mais um ponto a seu favor. "Isso é trama." – gritou a morena.

- "O que é trama Berry? Que não saiba jogar?" – zuou.

- "Te mato!" – gritou a garota e se lançou sobre ele ao mesmo tempo que Sam lhe segurava pela cintura. "me solte. Ele aprenderá o que é amar a Deus em terra de índio!" – disse Rachel se contorcendo nos braços do loiro.

- "O que está acontecendo?" – perguntou Finn entrando no quarto.

- "Que você está a ponto de perder por culpa da sua namorada." – Finn olhou para a TV e o marcador indicava 30 - 0 e ficou muito pálido.

- "Te disse que não deveria jogar." – disse Sam para Rachel.

- "Alguém pode me explicar como é que estou perdendo?" – perguntou o garoto alto completamente indignado. Rachel abaixou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer.

- "Rachel disse para Puck que podia ganhar dele." – explicou Mike.

- "Então Puck colocou ela para jogar em seu lugar." – terminou de explicar Cory.

- "E nem pense em trocar agora. Berry deve ganhar de mim." – o moreno era muito competitivo, igual a Finn, quando se tratava de jogos de videogame.

- "Saiam todos, me deixe a sós com Rachel." – gritou Finn e todos olharam assustados para ele, mas obedeceram. Sua namorada ainda tinha a cabeça baixa e o moreno se aproximou dela. "Já não está brava?" – lhe perguntou a envolvendo em seus braços, enquanto ela se aconchegava e aspirava seu aroma.

- "Não... e você?" – levantou a cabeça para ver sua expressão e o garoto negou. "não achei que fosse tão difícil." – Finn concordou e caminhou até a porta.

- "Muito bem Noah..." – disse para seu amigo. "Rachel jogará contra você..." – todos olharam para ele surpreendidos. "...mas deve me dar uma hora para treiná-la." – o moreno concordou seguro. "Ninguém poderá dizer que a namorada de Finn Hummel não sabe de jogos de videogame." – os caras começaram a caminhar para ir até o quintal com as meninas. Finn voltou a entrar no quarto. "Muito bem, mãos a obra."

- "Acha que ganharei?" – perguntou a garota insegura e seu namorado concordou e a beijou na testa, depois lhe explicou a parte técnica, para que servia cada botão, como jogar com mais força..."

- "Agora Rach, deve se colocar assim." – Finn ficou atrás de sua namorada e a ajudou a se inclinar, enquanto sua mão roçava o braço dela.

O garoto não resistiu mais e aproximou seu rosto do pescoço da morena, enquanto apertava com suas mãos a barriga da garota e a atraia até ele. Rachel fechou os olhos quando os lábios de Finn foram beijando seu pescoço e sua clavícula.

- "Finn Hummel." – disse ela se separando agitada. "estamos treinando."

- "Sim, mas se olhe." – contestou enquanto a percorria dos pés a cabeça. "com esse traje se encontra endemoniadamente sexy, mais que o permitido." – se aproximou para beijá-la novamente e ela correspondeu, mas rapidamente se separou para ir até o armário, pegar uma camiseta de seu namorado e vestiu.

- "Assim está melhor?" – lhe perguntou e ele negou. "Finn!" – disse o segurando pelas bochechas. "entende que devo ganhar. Sem beijos, nem carícias até que eu ganhe." – o garoto a olhou resignado e concordou.

Enquanto isso, no quintal traseiro, os casais haviam ficado em diferentes partes e cada um estava submerso em suas próprias bolhas. Sam e Quinn se encontravam nos balanços, ele a empurrava suavemente e cada vez que se aproximava lhe dava um rápido beijo e ela sorria.

Emily e Puck estavam na entrada do bosque traseiro dos Hummel.

- "Então, ainda resiste a beijar o Puckerzilla?" – lhe disse o garoto de maneira brincalhona enquanto ela concordava entre riso. "pois vamos ver até quando resiste." – ele se aproximou, mas ela foi mais rápida e começou a correr, enquanto o moreno a seguia.

Blaine e Kurt caminhavam de mãos dadas pelo lugar ao mesmo tempo que se dedicavam olhares brincalhões e curtos beijos. Blaine havia superado sua tristeza por perder e se concentrou em desfrutar da felicidade e companhia de seu parceiro.

Cory e Laura estavam sentados em um banquinho de mãos dadas, ambos decidiram ficar uma semana mais, já que o garoto queria que conhecesse seus amigos e na segunda bem cedo partiriam juntos para uma relaxante e romântica férias pela Europa.

Brittany se encontrava sentada sobre o colo de seu namorado e ele lhe dava voltas no lugar, enquanto ela simulava conduzir um carro, constantemente ela se virava para beijar Artir e isso provocava que o garoto se desconcentrasse e batessem.

Santana e Matt estavam na piscina. Ela feliz por finalmente ter encontrado alguém que a amasse com loucura e que desse o que fosse para estar a seu lado e ele por sua vez, estava feliz por ter a mulher que sempre amou a seu lado e poder compartilhar com ela pequenos detalhes como secar a água de seu rosto.

Mike e Tina colocaram um pouco de música e começaram a mover ao ritmo dela, qualquer um pensaria que estavam juntos porque tinham muito em comum, mas na realidade o único que compartilhavam era serem filhos de asiáticos. Eram como chocolate e baunilha, mas em uma deliciosa combinação.

Enquanto isso, Mercedes e Marcus pegavam sol de mãos dadas e ela o olhava apenas pela enésima vez, pegando ele olhando para ela. Ele sorria enquanto pensava e ela apertava sua mão com mais força e depois lhe devolvia o sorriso.

- "Senti tanto a sua falta!" – Cory disse para Laura e ela sorriu.

- "Desejava poder te beijar assim." – Quinn e Sam haviam deixado de balançar e agora estavam abraçados.

- "Te ter em meus braços." – Puck disse para Emily quando conseguiu segurá-la.

- "Te dizer tudo o que sinto." – Matt e Santana estavam agora de mãos dadas no centro da piscina.

- "Te amo!" – Blaine sussurrou para seu namorado.

- "Mais que minha vida." – Brittany sorriu ao escutar as palavras de Artie.

- "Me faz tão feliz!" – gritou Marcus, fazendo com que todos se virassem pra ver eles e que Mercedes corasse.

- "Nunca me separarei de você." – Mike disse no ouvido de sua namorada. Nesse momento cada casal se fundiu em um beijo.

- "Te amo Rachel Berry!" – gritou Finn para a morena quando ela conseguiu ganhar 3 sets seguidos dele. Ela se jogou em seus braços e o beijou.

- "Eu te amo mais Finn Hummel." O telefone de Rachel começou a tocar e Quinn pegou, correu apressada para entregar para sua amiga.

Ao entrar no quarto interrompeu o apaixonado beijo dos garotos. Os dois olharam um pouco bravos para ela.

- "Não me olhem assim, seu telefone interrompeu a mim." – se queixou a loiro ao mesmo tempo que lhe entregava o telefone e ela atendia.

- "Diga?"

- "Você é Rachel Berry?" – perguntou a mulher do outro lado.

- "Sim." – contestou a morena.

- "Aqui é do Saint Vincent Medial Center." – Rachel se assustou ao escutar isso. "Me pediram para lhe dizer para não desligar. Jesse St. James quer falar com você."

- "Jesse." – disse a garota com um fio de voz e o resto da conversa contestou com puras monissílabas.

- "O que aconteceu?" – lhe perguntou seu namorado, preocupado quando terminou a ligação.

- "Devo ir." – lhe contestou a morena.

- "Aonde vai?" – perguntou a seguindo.

- "Para Los Angeles." – Finn a olhou confuso.

- "O que vai fazer em LA?"

- "Ver Jesse." – Finn sentiu como se lhe jogassem um balde de água fria.

- "Como que vai ver o Jesse?" – gritou ardendo em fúria. Os demais que se encontrava na parte traseira da casa correram para ver o que acontecia.

- "Finn, não grite." – lhe pediu Rachel em tom tranquilo.

- "O que não gritar? Apenas te apresenta uma oportunidade e corre para os braços de seu ex e quer que eu não grite?" – Finn manteve o mesmo tom, enquanto os garotos que contemplavam a cena abriam os olhos como pratos. "sempre serei sua segunda opção, verdade?" – a pegou pelo braço. "sempre serei o segundo de Rachel Berry." – os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas.

- "Não posso acreditar que pense isso." – disse ela batendo no peito dele. "não te demonstrei mil vezes que te amo?"

- "Quais vezes? Quando aceitou ser a namorada dele? Ou quando tratei de te consolar e me disse que tinha namorado?" – Rachel o esbofeteou com toda a força que tinha e várias das meninas levaram as mãos até a boca e os garotos fizeram cara de dor.

- "Vai viver para sempre do passado?" – ela disso olhando nos olhos dele. "nem sequer sabe porque vou ver ele."

- "E não me interessa saber." – negou. "eu sou o que te ama e você corre para onde esse idiota está." – gritou movendo as mãos.

- "Sabe de uma coisa? O melhor é eu ir." – disse Rachel abrindo a porta e tratando de que as lágrimas não saíssem.

- "Sim, vá de uma vez." – apenas a garota saiu e Finn empurrou a porta, batendo com força e correu para seu quarto seguido de Chuchi. Emily tratou de segui-lo, mas Kurt a deteve.

- "É melhor deixá-lo desabafar." – todos concordaram e deram por terminada a festa.

No quarto, Finn jogava coisas furioso, enquanto chutava tudo o que se metia em seu caminho. A cama de seu filho voou até cair no escritório e Chuchi latiu furioso.

Finn se sentou no chão derrotado e começou a chorar desesperado.

Seu mascote se aproximou dele e o lambeu no braço.

- "Parece que ficamos só você e eu." – o pegou nos braços enquanto o cachorro gemia, sentindo a tristeza imensa que amargava seu dono.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Rachel, ela chorava rios empacotando roupa para um par de dias. Jesse lhe pediu que fosse ver ele e ela não podia negar, de repente a porta de seu quarto abriu e ela se virou para olhar, desejando com todas suas forças que fosse seu namorado.

- "É sério que vai ver o Jesse?" – lhe perguntou Quinn ao ver ela fechar a pequena mala.

- "Quinn, nesse momento não estou para sermões." – contestou secando as lágrimas.

- "Bom, então me diga porque vai ver ele, porque eu não entendo." – pediu a loira.

- "O doutor acaba de dizer a Jesse que jamais poderá voltar a cantar." – Quinn não podia acreditar. "ao parecer teve uma bronquite e depois de ver nossa apresentação começou a ensaiar demais." – a loira abriu a boca em um O. "me ligou porque disse que eu sou a única que poderia entender seu sofrimento."

- "Não será um engano?" – perguntou sua amiga desconfiada.

- "Não acho Quinn, ele chorava como um menino no telefone." – Quinn a abraçou.

- "Amiga, te admiro. Tem um grande coração."

- "Não posso deixá-lo sozinho. Imagina se eu não pudesse voltar a cantar?" – uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha da morena.

- "Mas você não estaria sozinha." – lhe assegurou a abraçando mais forte.

- "Mas já não teria a Finn." – as lágrimas voltaram a cair.

- "Tranquila, já lhe passará e te pedirá perdão."

As duas garotas desceram e chamaram um taxi. Quinn lhe prometeu a morena que esperaria até que seus pais chegassem e lhes contaria o ocorrido e assim fez. Depois disso se dirigiu novamente para a casa dos Hummel. A porta estava aberta, por isso foi diretamente para o quarto de Finn, que ainda estava no chão com Chuchi nos braços.

- "Dessa vez você passou dos limites Finn Hummel." – lhe gritou e ele deu um pulo.

- "Sai daqui Fabray." – lhe pediu o moreno.

- "Rachel foi ver o Jesse porque devido a uma bronquite jamais poderá voltar a cantar." – disse a loira cruzando os braços.

- "O que?"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA ( s6635199/1/Mi_Nina)

OBS. 2: Minha nova tradução FINCHEL se chama NOVAS DIREÇÕES. Quem quiser conferir é só ir na minha página ou então nesse link ( www. fanfiction s/ 8180393/ 1/ Novas_Direcoes) » retirem os espaços ok?

OBS. 3: Já que está acabando, que tal me deixarem review ;) (Quem não chora não mama!)


	20. Se repete a história

**Chegamos ao final dessa história, esse é o ultimo capítulo e mesmo que não tenha um final ao todo, é para que todas possam imaginar o que acontece no futuro deles ok? Espero que gostem.******

* * *

><p><strong>Se repete a história<strong>

** POV RACHEL**

Cheguei ao aeroporto e comprei uma passagem para LA, fui para a sala de espera e de novo as lágrimas desceram. As palavras de Finn haviam sido muito duras, de fato me doíam mais que qualquer outra coisa que tivesse me acontecido.

No alto-falante comunicaram que deveria subir no avião e por um momento duvidei. E se Quinn tivesse razão e tudo fosse um engano?

- "Senhorita, o seu boleto por favor!" – repetiu a aeromoça.

Sacudi minha cabeça para me desfazer desses pensamentos.

Embarquei e a maior parte do voo passei dormindo, se assim poderia dizer. Cheguei no hospital umas seis horas da tarde e perguntei no setor de emergência por Jesse. Uma enfermeira me guiou até o quarto dele. Ao entrar Jesse estava na cama olhando para a janela.

- "Olá Jesse." – ele se virou para me olhar e seus olhos tinham esse brilho de ambição. Estava desolado.

- "Achei que não viria." – concordei, porque realmente nem eu estava segura de que viria.

- "Como está?" – perguntei em tom caloroso, não me sentia a vontade com ele, mas me doía pelo que ele estava passando.

- "Morto em vida." – contestou levantando os ombros.

- "Jess, a música não é tudo." – tratei de animá-lo.

- "Shelby disse isso, mas o doutor disse que eu não poderia voltar a cantar." – pisquei várias vezes para evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. "mas ao menos ainda posso falar." – sua atitude estava notavelmente mudada. "não me olhe assim..." – riu forçado. "já falei com três psicólogos, uns cinco motivadores e Shelby tem me ajudado muito."

- "Poderá atuar." – lhe disse feliz, afinal de contas quem sabe quanto tempo atuou ao meu lado. Deveria ser um bom ator.

- "Sim, já pensei nisso, me alegra que não haja rancor."- agregou estendendo sua mão. Eu segurei temerosa.

- "Na verdade..." – ele riu.

- "Sei que não poderia me perdoar tão rápido e sei que é estranho que eu esteja tratando de mudar." – eu concordei.

- "Bastante estranho." – me sentei em um sofá perto da cama.

- "É que me dei conta de que estou sozinho." – sua voz quebrava constantemente. "no início tinha minha voz..." – Jesse jamais teve uma grande relação com seus pais, de fato eles tinham como um qualquer. "depois durante um tempo eu tive você..." – eu abaixei a cabeça. "e agora que os únicos que me visitam são os médicos, me dou conta de que arruinei tudo."

- "Jesse, lamento que as coisas sejam assim." – disse pegando na mão dele.

- "Rachel, me faria tão feliz se voltasse comigo." – imediatamente afastei minha mão e fiquei de pé.

- "Jesse, não vou voltar com você." – o olhei nos olhos. "tem outra pessoa e você sabe quem é." – ele concordou. "te peço que respeite isso."

- "Ok, lamento o que disse." – se desculpou. "como vão as coisas com o Finn e seu novo companheiro de coral?"

- "A que se refere?" – perguntei confusa.

- "Bom, se nota que você gosta do meu substituto e não sei o que fará com seu namorado." – eu ri ao me dar conta do que se referia.

- "As coisas com Finn não estão muito bem..." – ele sorriu. "mas seu substituto e meu namorado são a mesma pessoa." – esclareci.

- "Seu namorado estava atrás de mim." – nesse momento vi um pouco do outro Jesse.

- "Não, atrás de você estava Cory, ele é idêntico ao Finn." – Jesse abriu os olhos surpreendido. "estávamos planejando te surpreender nas Nacionais."

- "Por isso as máscaras." – sussurrou para si mesmo. "e então porque as coisas vão mal com o idiota..." – eu o repreendi com o olhar. "...perdão, com Finn?"

- "Ficou bravo porque eu vim te ver." – uma lágrima escorreu e me apressei para limpá-la. "nem sequer você me tratou tão mal." – Jesse enrugou a testa.

- "E ainda assim prefere a ele?" – perguntou cruzando os braços.

- "Você não entende." – assegurei e ele negou. "quando estou com Finn o resto do mundo pode acabar que a seu lado estou segura e completa." – ele me olhou ainda sem compreender. "ao seu lado, pensava em ser uma grande artista..." – me doía tato falar disso. "... mas com Finn desejo ser artista, esposa, mãe, amante... tudo com ele, entende?" – Jesse assentiu.

- "Explicou a ele porque vinha?" – eu neguei.

- "Não me deixou." – disse triste.

- "Suponho que passará, se algo aprendi desse idiota..." – de novo olhei brava para ele. "perdão, é o costume." – tomou ar. "como dizia, se algo aprendi de Finn é que não se rende por amor ou seja, por você." – eu sorri, na realidade me agradava mais esse Jesse.

- "Jesse, o doutor está seguro de que não poderá voltar a cantar?" – ele concordou.

- "Já vi a oito médicos e todos dão o mesmo diagnóstico, além do mais dizem que se tento fazer novamente, poderia perder a voz por completo."

- "Desculpe senhorita, o paciente deve descansar." – a enfermeira entrou no quarto, concordei e olhei o relógio. Marcava um pouco mais de meia noite. Me despedi de Jesse e prometi vir ver ele de manhã, antes de voltar para Ohio.

Acordei umas nove horas da manhã com uma forte dor de cabeça devido a tanto choro, fui para o hospital ver Jesse e estivemos conversando e depois eu saí rumo ao aeroporto. Alí encontrei com Cory e Lau, que estavam a ponto de ir para a Europa.

- "Aii pequena, vou sentir tanta sua falta!" – disse Cory me abraçando e eu comecei a chorar. "já verá que as coisas melhorarão com Finn." – assegurou e eu me separei brava.

- "Nem o mencione." – cruzei os braços, já tinha superado a etapa da dor e agora estou indignada.

- "Um par de dias com o tal do St. James e já odeia o Finn." – me recriminou.

- "Jesse não teve nada a ver..." – disse irritada. "Finn ganhou isso sozinho."

- "Ela tem razão..." – me defendeu Lau. "mas também sei que se amam e que ele o fez porque estava cego pelo ciúmes." – apesar de ter poucos dias de conhecê-la, cheguei a adorá-la tanto como a seu namorado.

A abracei forte e logo Cory se uniu a nosso abraço, me despedi deles e prometeram manter contato. Cheguei em minha casa e a primeira a me visitar foi Quinn, que não saia do seu assombro pelo que havia acontecido com Jesse.

Eu também tive minhas dúvidas, não podia acreditar em sua rápida mudança de atitude, mas falei com dois se seus médicos e escutei Shelby contar a alguém por telefone. Não ficava dúvidas e na verdade é muito triste alguém com um futuro tão prometedor na música acabar assim.

Durante toda a semana tive que suportar a cara de cachorro arrependido que Finn fazia cada vez que me via. Na quarta depois do ensaio eu caminhava pela calçada.

- "Rachel, espera." – me gritou Emily correndo para me alcançar.

- "Emily, se veio interceder por Finn perde seu tempo." – recriminei.

- "Eu ia te perguntar se pode me levar." – me envergonhei por tirar conclusões precipitadas. "é que Puck e Finn tem treinamento e Blaine veio buscar o Kurt para..."

- "Claro Emily, suba." – subimos no carro e comecei a dirigir. "como ele está?" – imediatamente me arrependi de perguntar.

- "Envergonhado, arrependido, se sentindo um lixo e estúpido." – assegurou com um meio sorriso.

- "Não ocorreu a ele se desculpar?" – perguntei indignada.

- "Bom, ele disse que um 'sinto muito' não bastará." – riu.

- "E vocês não querem ajudar ele." – afirmei.

- "Dissemos a ele que deveria fazer sozinho." – eu concordei em aprovação. "por certo já conheceu a Sophie?" – eu olhei confusa para ela.

- "Quem?"

- "É a menina que se mudou para casa em frente a sua." – Finalmente as duas casas foram ocupadas novamente. "Kurt e eu ontem conversamos com ela e nos disse que sonha em ser atriz da Broadway." – analisei o que acabava de me contar. "e disse que o menino Finn lhe agrada."

- "Quem?" – esta conversa era estranha.

- "Tyler, o menininho da outra casa." – eu assenti e voltamos a guardar silencio.

- "E você como está?" – lhe perguntei para mudar de tema.

- "Sinto falta deles todos os dias..." – contestou entendendo a que me referia. "mas meus tios, Puck, Finn, Kurt, Blaine e você me fazem sentir melhor." – guardamos silencio um tempo.

- "E Chuchi?" – perguntei quando a vi perdida em seus pensamentos.

- "Deprimido, não voltou a comer as meias do tio Burt desde que vocês brigaram." – meu pobre filhinho está pagando as consequências.

- "Acha que hoje eu possa ver ele?" – deveríamos conversar sobre a guarda compartilhada.

- "Direi a Finn." – disse enquanto descíamos do carro. "Obrigada Rach." – gritou quase entrando em sua casa.

Meus pais estavam trabalhando, então peguei uma maçã e subi para meu quarto, liguei o computador e coloquei música, me encostei na cama, mas uma hora depois já estava chateada.

Fui pra frente da casa para regar as plantas e vi a menina.

- "Sophie!" – disse baixinho, se notava por seu andar que ela tinha aulas de ballet.

Ela foi direto para a casa dos vizinhos e meio segundo depois Tyler estava abrindo a porta. Se abraçaram e foram juntos. Minhas recordações foram interrompidas por Chuchi, me virei para ver e ele se mexia raivoso para se soltar da corrente que Finn segurava.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram e de novo apareceu a cara de cachorro arrependido, por isso me apressei para olhar para o chão. Vi como Finn se agachava perto de Chuchi e lhe dizia algo e depois o soltou. Ele correu para mim e lambeu minha cara, quando eu desci ele mordeu minha calça, tratando de me puxar, mas eu neguei.

Então foi com Finn e tratou de fazer o mesmo.

- "Chuchi, chega." – o recriminou sério. O cachorrinho abaixou as orelhas e deixou ele colocar novamente a correia e então eu vi eles se afastarem a passos lentos rumo ao centro.

**POV FINN**

Quando Quinn me contou o motivo pelo qual Rach se foi e sua suspeita da mentira de Jesse, meu fim de semana se converteu em um inferno. Me sentir péssimo por tratá-la mal não bastava, estava também o medo pelo que pudesse fazer Jesse a ela.

No domingo pela noite, uma parte de mim se sentiu aliviada ao ver ela chegar e enviei Kurt em missão de investigação, para ver como ela estava.

- "Sobre Jesse é verdade." – disse Kurt entrando na cozinha. "não voltará a cantar."

- "Agora sim você deve pedir perdão a Rach." – me repreendeu minha mãe.

- "Eu sei, mas esse perdão deve ser épico." – disse enfatizando a última palavra e me virei para olhar para minha prima e meu irmão.

- "Nem olhe pra gente, você tem eu ver o que te ocorre." – se adiantou a responder Kurt.

- "Quando tiver a grande ideia..." – agregou Emily. "se necessita ajuda para fazer, te ajudamos." – concordei. A verdade é que tudo era minha culpa, eu a humilhei em frente a todos e agora deveria pedir perdão.

Ver ela na escola e não poder abraçar e beijá-la me deixava louco, nesse momento é quando necessito ideias ao estilo Monteith e não tenho nenhuma.

Na quarta cheguei em casa depois do treino e me dispus a levar Chuchi para sua caminhada de tarde. Quando saí, ela estava do lado de fora. Logicamente o cachorro quis ir para seu lado, então fiquei agachado perto dele.

- "Beije ela por mim." – sussurrei no ouvido ele e o soltei.

Quando por fim voltou eu coloquei a coleira e fomos para o parquinho. Ao chegar o soltei novamente e ele começou a correr atrás de uma borboleta. Eu me sentei embaixo de uma árvore e pouco depois apareceram Tyler e Sophie.

- "Mini Finn e mini Rachel." – disse baixinho recordando como chamavam aos dois em minha casa.

Ela subiu em um balanço e ele a empurrava enquanto ambos riam.

- "Você é Finn, verdade?" – me disse o menino que agora estava ao meu lado, ainda sorridente.

- "E você é o Tyler." – ele concordou. Eu estendi a mão e ele segurou. "muito prazer." – se sentou perto de mim.

- "Ei Tyler!" – gritou um garoto que passava. "ainda brincando com menininhas?" – o menino ao meu lado ficou tenso, mas não respondeu e o outro foi rindo, gargalhando.

- "Não faça caso." – pedi colocando minha mão em seu ombro.

- "É que me deixa bravo que zoem porque eu brinco com minha 'irmãzinho'." – fez umas aspas com as mãos. "e com Sophie."

- "Posso te falar algo?" – ele concordou. "de mim também zuavam assim."

- "Você também brincava com meninas?" – perguntou surpreendido.

- "Sim, eu brincava com a menina mais linda do mundo." – sorri ao recordar que em algum tempo Rach estivesse desdentada, ainda assim estava bela.

- "Soph também é linda." – sussurrou.

- "Acho que deveria dizer a ela." – eu o animei.

- "E se ela zuar de mim?" – perguntou nervoso.

- "Não acho que ela vai fazer isso." – lhe assegurei e nesse momento a menina apareceu com Chuchi nos braços.

- "É seu cachorro?" – me perguntou e eu concordei. "é muito lindo." – Tyler ficou de pé.

- "Igual a você." – lhe disse e Sophie imediatamente ficou corada, mas sorriu para ele e os dois voltaram para sua bolha que foi quebrada por Chuchi. Revirei os olhos por sua imprudência.

Meninos, vocês acham que poderiam cuidar do Chuchi um pouco?" – ambos concordaram felizes. "Obrigado!" – corri para o centro.

Entrei na floricultura e escolhi rosas vermelhas, muitas rosas e balões que diziam 'Me perdoe', muitos balões. Pedi para entregarem amanhã um pouco antes do horário do almoço, na McKinley. Depois chamei meus amigos e pedi a eles que me ajudassem com uma apresentação e todos aceitaram.

Passei na casa de Tyler para pegar Chuchi e fui para minha casa, porque necessitaria urgentemente um toque feminino de Emily e Kurt.

- "Explica bem, o que quer que nós façamos?" – perguntaram os dois depois da minha quarta tentativa de me explicar.

- "Esse pano..." – os dois concordaram. "quero que esteja escrito 'ME PERDOE MINHA MENINA' bem grande." – os dois me olharam cúmplices.

- "Viu, se você falar devagar e claramente, todos entendemos." – revirei os olhos e eles colocaram mãos a obra.

Subi para meu quarto, conectei o facebook e criei um evento, agreguei todas as pessoas do instituto que eu tinha como amigos.  
><em>"Grande celebração de vitória do ND amanhã as 12:00 horas no Auditório!"<em>

Enviei e a maioria confirmou, exceto Rachel que deveria estar se perguntando do que se tratava.

Na sexta cheguei na escola e o senhor Schue nos entregou a permissão para que todos faltássemos a aula antes do almoço. Se eu fiz Rach se sentir mal na frente dos meninos, agora pediria perdão na frente de todos.

Emily e Quinn deviam se encarregar de atrasar Rachel até que eu avisasse a elas. Santana, Britt, Tina e Mercedes entregariam rosas e balões a algumas pessoas e os meninos me ajudariam com o espetáculo. Lhe enviei uma mensagem para Emily e todos foram para seus lugares. Quando Quinn e Emily abriram a porta ao meio dia, começou a tocar a música.

**POV RACHEL**

- "Poderiam se apressar?" – disse ao ver que Quinn e Emily retocavam pela terceira vez a maquiagem. "quero saber porque tanto mistério pela reunião de hoje." – desde ontem quando chegou o convite de Finn pelo facebook fiquei com dúvida.

- "Rachel, acho que necessita trabalhar sua paciência." – disse Emily me apontando com o lápis de olho.

- "Sim, a paciência é uma virtude." – agregou Quinn divertida.

- "Eu tenho paciência." – contestei com superioridade. "mas vocês duas vão me fazer perder." – bufei, nesse momento chegou uma mensagem no celular de Emily.

- "Muito bem, vamos andando." – pediu depois de ler. Ambas se apressaram em guardar tudo e quando estávamos a ponto de chegar no auditório elas se adiantaram e abriram as portas.

Fiquei impactada ao escutar a música que tocava, coloquei a cabeça para dar uma olhara, só para me deparar com todo o colégio lá dentro, uns tinham rosas vermelhas em suas mãos e outros grandes balões que diziam me perdoe.

Nesse momento olhei para o palco e vi todos os meus companheiros do clube Glee, inclusive meu namorado com um smoking preto. Finn se adiantou e me olhou.

_(Finn)_

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<em>

_ She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<em>

Finn me olhava e sem saber como eu já estava caminhando até o palco, todos os garotos que estavam no caminho me entregavam as rosas.

_Yeah I know, I know  
>When I compliment her<br>She won't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so<br>Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_ But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
><em>_I say…_

Cheguei na beirada do palco e Finn desceu para segurar minha mão livre. A outra estava cheia de rosas. Me levou para o centro do palco e cantou para mim enquanto os meninos giravam, dançando em nosso redor.

…_Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think it's so sexy<em>

_ She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<em>

Um pano intenso que dizia 'Me perdoe minha menina' caiu nesse momento. Minha respiração era completamente errática e meu coração pulava de alegria.

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect is what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<em>

_ So don't even bother asking  
>If you look okay<br>You know I say…_

_(Meninos)_

…_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

Finn ficou na minha frente sem soltar o microfone.

- "Rachel Berry..." – disse me olhando nos olhos. "em frente a eles..." – agora olhava para todos os presentes. "quero te pedir perdão!" – a cara de cachorro arrependido voltou. "fui um idiota e não sei se tudo isso é suficiente para que me perdoe." – abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. "mas ontem quando vi Tyler e Sophie, lembrei dos meus pais." – olhei confusa para eles.

- "Seus pais?" – perguntei em um sussurro.

- "Sim, eles tiveram uma história como a nossa." – me recordou.

- "Mas sem o Jesse." – Finn concordou.

- "Quero ter com você o que eles tiveram..." – meu coração batia a mil por hora. "quero me casar com você, envelhecer ao seu lado." – uma lágrima escorreu por minha bochecha nesse momento. "quero acordar cada manhã e saber que estou com a mulher que amo." – mordi meus lábios para evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. "estar para sempre com minha menina. Por favor me perdoe." – Finn ficou de joelhos e tirou um colar com o pingente de coração.

- "Te perdoo." – disse com um fio de voz.

- "Espera, o que disse?" – disse ficando de pé com um grande sorriso enquanto aproximava o microfone de meus lábios.

- "Que eu te perdoo seu tarado." – contestei brincalhona.

- "E também me ama, verdade?" – eu revirei os olhos.

- "Sim, te amo! Mas não exagere..." – lhe dei um tapa no peito e ele aproveitou para me segurar em seus braços e me beijar com paixão. Nesse momento todo o auditório começou a assoviar e aplaudir. Nos separamos.

- "Te amo minha menina!" – me sussurrou Finn. Se apressou em me dar um curto beijo nos lábios e depois me colocou o colar.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic MI NIÑA ( s6635199/1/Mi_Nina)

OBS. 2: Eu não sei vocês, mas queria que tivesse mais capítulos da história...hehehe MAS de qualquer forma aqui está ela postada e quem quiser imaginar o que acontece depois fiquem a vontade. E se quiserem acompanhar minhas outras traduções também aguardo vocês por lé ;)


End file.
